Geisha Girl
by NarikoD
Summary: Li Syaoran was never interested in dating or marriage. But when he meets a Geisha who wants him at a distance, he can't help himself but go after her, and inevitably falls for her
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back, with a brand new story, and this time it's rated M. I'm really nervous about submitting it; well, I'm always nervous when submitting something new, but this time my nerves are shot and my heart is pounding. Maybe because this is my first shot at an M story. Oh, I am really hoping you guys like it.

Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me.

I would like to thank Lee for taking the time out of her day to edit my story. Thank you, girl!

Summary: Li Syaoran always had women throwing themselves at him, but he has never been interested in dating, or marriage. But when he meets a geisha girl who tries to keep him at a distance, he can't help himself but go after her, and inevitably falls for her.

Geisha Girl

Chapter One

It was twenty minutes to midnight, the stars twinkling with mirth as the moon rose high in the sky. Very few lights were on in Tokyo, Japan, only a couple of people out on the streets. But it was loud and bright in a little bar on the corner of a street.

"My, my! I suggest you tell your wife to trust you more!"

"I've tried. But she is sure that these little outings of mine are not meetings, but dates. I can understand, with how late I stay out."

Four men; two past their forties, one in his thirties, and the other in his twenties; sat around a table, drinking wine. It was a weekly ritual: every Friday night, they stay out, go to the bar, and play poker.

The oldest one, and the chubbiest, grinned. Forty-five years old, Zen Akio was twice divorced, with two grown kids. His hair was slowly disappearing, and wrinkles were making themselves known on his face. His eyes, light blue, twinkled as he looked at the cards in his hands. He placed them down. "Four of a kind."

Forty-one year old Tokumatsu Keiji sighed. He was married to his second wife, and was raising one spoiled kid. His red hair was still resting on his scalp, although he obsesses over whether he was balding. He stared at Zen with his deep green eyes, a frown on his lips.

"I knew you were bluffing" he grumbled. "I fold."

"I suck at this" thirty-three year old Totsuda Goro complained. "Fold" he growled, dumping the cards on the table. His black eyes were narrowed as he ran a hand through his black hair. He was still single, although it wasn't by choice. Women seemed to run away once they saw the fiery temper he had, and although he has tried to control it, he soon found it impossible to do so.

Zen looked at the last of the four men. The quietest one, and the most serious. "Well, Li? What do you got?"

He placed the cards on the table. Royal Flush.

"Aw. It's that blasted poker face you have on. I can't ever beat you!"

Li Syaoran hid his smirk as he dragged the money on the table in front of him. At twenty-six, he was the youngest, and the one with the most energy. It would seem odd for him to be hanging out with the older men, but they were his business associates, partners at work as well as in poker. Chestnut hair rested on the top of his head, messy and unruly, as amber eyes gave nothing away to what he was feeling. Muscular, young, and single, he was one of the most wanted bachelors in Tokyo. His serious face seemed to draw women to him like honey, and with him being President of his company, that gave him more popularity among the women. But, much to the shock of the nation, he gave no interest to the female population. Everyone knew he would give in to lust and sleep with a woman, but dating and marriage was out of the question for this one.

Syaoran looked around at the other people in the bar. All were laughing, drinking. The bar was one of the fancy ones; always kept clean, and with pricey liquor. He hated liquor, for the most part, but occasionally he would drink a glass of wine. That's the only alcohol he would touch.

"Oh, before I forget. I wanted to show you something" Akio announced, snapping his fingers. A woman came forward, face painted white, a red kimono on her body.

The three other men looked at her curiously, wondering why they hadn't noticed her before.

"Bring her to me" Zen ordered. The woman bowed before scurrying off to do as told.

"Who was that?" Tokumatsu asked.

"Amaya. She's a geisha girl." He grinned. "She's one of my favorites, but she is getting a tad too old."

Amaya came back as another woman followed her. Her face was also painted white, with bright red lipstick, and a pink kimono. Her head was bowed, auburn bangs covering her eyes and the rest of her hair was held up in a bun. Once they reached the men, she raised her head, revealing emerald eyes.

Immediately, those eyes entrapped Syaoran. He watched her with a blank face, not even noticing when Amaya left.

"This is Kinomoto Sakura" Zen announced proudly. "Twenty-three; am I right, dear?"

She nodded, only looking at him.

Syaoran eyed her up and down, wondering what she would look like without all that white paint on her face.

"What, exactly, is a geisha girl?" he asked out loud.

She looked at him, which was what he wanted, and his eyes met hers. Attraction whizzed through his body, stronger than ever before, and yet, he still didn't know how she looked like.

She didn't speak a word, not answering his question.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can you not speak, girl?"

She bowed her head. "We are professional hostesses" came her soft reply. "We are also professional entertainers. We are hired to perform at banquets, or parties. But mostly, we are hired to entertain men. We give them company."

"Is sex part of the package?" Totsuda asked, making Tokumatsu and Zen laugh. Syaoran merely smirked.

Her head snapped up, eyes wide. Before she could answer, Zen said "Why not get one and find out?" He cleared his throat. "Anyways, I wanted to show her off to you. I have her for the night, trying her out, see if she meets my standards."

The geisha looked at Zen. "Sir, I'm awfully tired. May I rest until you request me?"

"Fine, go on up to the room."

She scurried away, Zen frowning at her. "She's moving awfully fast for someone who's tired." He looked at Totsuda. "I believe your question embarrassed her."

Totsuda shrugged. "And? It was a mere question of curiosity."

Zen looked at Syaoran. "Go up and check on her. She's in room 236."

"Why not send that other woman?" He questioned.

"Because that other woman will merely say that she is, indeed, tired; lying for her. I don't want any problems with this new one." He began dealing the cards, and with a sigh Syaoran stood up and made his way across the room, moving through the dozens of people who were wide awake and loud, even though it was almost midnight.

The bar was also a motel, the rooms mostly for those who were too drunk to go home, but it was open to everyone who wished for a room. Syaoran smirked. He has requested a room in this bar so many times when he wanted to bed a woman that the owner no longer charged him for a room.

Walking up the stairs, he looked for the room, and once reaching the door he knocked on it.

Few seconds ticked by before it was opened.

He blinked at the person who opened it. Her face was bare of make-up; her hair, long and thick, was loose and hung near her hips. If it weren't for her emerald eyes, he wouldn't have known who this person was at all. His attraction towards her intensified, and he knew that if she threw herself at him at this very moment, he would bed her without hesitating.

He has never felt this attracted towards any woman in his life, and although he wondered why that was, he didn't mind.

"Ms. Kinomoto Sakura, right?"

"Does Mr. Zen request me to keep him company?" She asked.

He noted how she kept herself erect and stiff, expression smooth. She was still wearing her kimono, apparently ready whenever her customer wished for her to be with him.

"No. He wants to know why you lied and left."

She blinked at him. "I did not lie. I was, and still am, rather tired. If Mr. Zen doesn't need me then-"

She gasped when he bullied his way in, making her step back a few steps before he closed the door.

He looked at her. "Were you embarrassed over what Totsuda said?"

"T-Totsuda?" She looked rather baffled for a second.

"The one that asked about sex being part of the package."

He watched as a tint of pink touched her high cheekbones. "No. I wasn't embarrassed."

"Then why are you blushing?"

She stepped back some more. "What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that Totsuda, Tokumatsu, and Zen all, openly and freely, talk about sex and make sexual comments. I think Zen wants to know if you'll be comfortable with that. He doesn't want any problems with you."

"He only wanted company for tonight, so no problems can possibly arise."

"I don't think he only wants you for tonight." He raised an eyebrow. "If your performance in bed is good enough, he might ask for you again."

Her eyes widened. "How dare you!" She exclaimed. "We are not prostitutes. _I'm_ not a prostitute!"

"Oh, so you geisha girls don't sleep with men?"

He saw her clench her hands. "If a geisha sleeps with her customer, then that is her business, but we are not prostitutes."

She backed up some more, as if he was heading towards her, but he hasn't moved from his spot from the doorway. Frustrated and annoyed on how she was acting like he was going to attack her, he snapped "What, are you scared of me?"

"Yes" came her blunt response.

He blinked, surprised at her answer. No woman has ever been scared of him before. They have always approached him with courage and with a seductive smile on their faces. No one has ever backed away from him the way she was doing.

"Why?" He couldn't help but ask, bewildered.

Sakura stared at him, wanting to put as much space between them as possible. She bit her lip, wishing that he would just leave. Why did she confess that she feared him? That clearly wasn't the smartest thing to do, because she has just given him a powerful weapon to use against her: him.

"I don't know" she admitted, and it was the truth. She has never feared men, because her profession didn't allow her to. Men requested geisha girls all the time, meaning she would be around men all the time. Until now, she has never been scared of a man.

Why was she scared of him?

She watched as his face grew more bewildered, destroying the blank face he had on.

"How can you fear me, and not know why?"

"I just do!" She snapped. "Now please, go away." She turned to go to the bathroom that was connected to the room when she felt him grab her arm and turn her to face him. Her eyes widened, wondering how he moved so fast from his previous spot to where she was standing.

She was also wondering on what he will do to her. After all, they were in a room, alone, and there was no doubt that he was stronger than her. She stared up at him, waiting, and wondering how she will protect herself. "Please don't hurt me" she whispered softly.

Syaoran saw the fear in her eyes, dancing in the emerald. Did she expect him to rape her?

"I'm not going to hurt you" he growled, angered at what she was thinking. "I don't rape women. I am just telling you that I am a man you don't have to fear."

Did he really think that _that_ will reassure her? Sakura couldn't believe it. He was there, holding her arm in a tight grip, glaring at her, growling at her, and he was telling her that he wasn't a man to fear? She could practically see the power within him, surrounding him.

"But I do fear you" she murmured. "No words you say will convince me otherwise. Especially with how you are acting right now."

"How am I acting?" He snapped.

She snapped her eyebrows together, getting angry. "Like a barbarian. You are snapping at me, growling at me, and _hurting_ me."

Syaoran glanced at where his hand rested on her forearm, fingers surrounding it, and loosened his grip, but he didn't let her go. He sighed, breathing hard through his nostrils. She was right. He _was_ acting like a barbarian, but he was getting more and more frustrated, and that was what was making him act that way. How can she fear him? He hadn't done anything to her!

"I'm sorry" he said gruffly. "I- No woman has ever backed away from me before, or feared me."

She looked into his eyes for a second. "You are used to women coming to you, aren't you?"

His silence answered her question.

"I'm sorry that I'm not part of that crowd" she stated. "But I can't help what I feel. I fear you, and want to keep you at a distance. So please, respect my wishes."

He stared at her as she tried to act brave, but he could still see the fear. He let her go and walked backwards, his eyes glued to her face.

Sakura watched him walk away, somewhat shocked that he was doing what she asked.

"I'll respect your wishes, Sakura. And no" he added "you aren't part of that crowd. I'm glad."

She watched him turn and leave the room, closing the door behind him.

She looked at the door, confused. He was glad that she wasn't chasing after him? Why?

And did he call her by her first name without permission?

Syaoran walked down the stairs and headed back towards the table where the other three men were.

"Where's Tokumatsu?" He asked, seeing that there were only two people at the table.

"His wife called, complaining and whining. He decided to go home before she leaves him" Zen answered. "How's my girl?"

Syaoran sat down on the chair as Zen passed the cards around. "Sleeping" he lied. "I think she was walking rapidly only because she didn't want to fall on her face from exhaustion."

Zen sighed. "Good. I would hate for her to not be comfortable around me and all my associates." He grinned. "She's the best looking one out of all of them in the okiya."

"What is an okiya?" Totsuda asked, gathering his five cards.

"That's where the geisha girls live in, and are trained, and sometimes where they work. It's like a banquet house, with rooms to rent for dinner parties. There's one not too far from here, where I found Kinomoto."

"How long will you have her?"

"Just for the night. If she meets my standards, I'll be asking for her often." Zen looked up from his cards. "I'm not going to sleep with her, if that's what you are wondering."

"Then why-"

"Enough questions, Totsuda. Just play."

Syaoran looked at his cards, but he wasn't concentrating. Instead, he was thinking of the attractive woman who admitted that she feared him. That grated on his nerves, but at the same time he was glad that she wasn't chasing him. For once, _he_ was allowed to do the chasing, to go after her. As much as he loved women throwing themselves at him, there was always some part of him that wished that he could do what other men do and go after a woman, to seek instead of being sought. For once, he wanted a challenge.

He finally found his chance, and there was no way he was going to let it pass him by.

The next day, Syaoran strolled to the okiya, repeating the directions in his mind that Zen had told him during their poker game. Syaoran ignored all the women that glanced at him, or those who even smiled at him. For once, he was going after a woman, and there was no way he would allow anyone to interfere with the challenge. He didn't know what he would do once he gets her, besides bed her- he was confident he would- so he has to know what type of woman she was.

Syaoran didn't date, didn't like complicated relationships; pretty much all he wanted was sex. But it was getting harder and harder to find women who would sleep with him with no strings attached, a sexual relationship without the complications of feelings. He didn't like one-night stands, because he thought that was too sleazy. He didn't like whores, because who knew how many men they slept with and how many diseases they contracted; not to mention that it was illegal. And most women who weren't whores and who didn't want a one-night stand were usually the ones who were looking for a husband, who wanted more than sex. Of course, there were a lot of married women who were looking for men to give them sex and pleasure that their husbands couldn't give, but Syaoran wasn't about to start an affair with a married woman. He just wasn't that type of guy, who could freely and easily be with a married woman.

Syaoran sighed. If Sakura turned out to be a woman looking for a husband, then he would have to let her go- _after_ he sleeps with her a few times.

He finally approached the okiya. Curiously, he looked at it. It looked like a normal house, except it was huge, possibly because of all the rooms they have for dinner parties.

He walked up the few steps and went to the door, ringing the bell. A couple of seconds passed by before a woman opened the door. She was a plump, old woman with salt-and-pepper hair tied in a bun.

She looked him up and down. "May I help you?

"Yes, I'm Li Syaoran, an associate of Zen Akiyo. I believe he is one of your customers and called to tell you I'm coming?"

She nodded, and then smiled. "Well, aren't you handsome? Are you here to hire a geisha?"

"Who are you?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I'm an okami, head woman of this okiya." She raised an eyebrow. "Is this the first time you come to an okiya?"

He nodded.

"Well, then come in! I'll tell you how it works around here." She moved aside and he walked in, followed by the okami. "My name is Akimoto Hoshiko" she stated as she followed him to what looked like the living room. He halted and she walked around him in order to face him.

"All right, there is two things I need to know: One, are you going to take the geisha girl out, or you going to rent a room here?"

"Out" he answered immediately.

"All right. What performance would you like her to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, will you want her to do traditional Japanese dance, or do you want one who sings and plays an instrument?"

He had no idea what Sakura did, so he decided to just request her by name in order to move things along. "Do you have Kinomoto Sakura?"

The woman grinned. "Yes, I do. She is requested often because she is young, and beautiful. I shall get her."

She walked away, leaving him to stand there in the living room, alone. He looked around, getting hot in the business suit he was wearing. He wondered what Sakura would say, and he found himself smirking at the many reactions she will most likely have.

It was a good five minutes when the woman returned, followed by Sakura. He held in a grin when she saw him, and when she halted, giving him a flabbergasted look.

"Here she is" the okami announced, grinning at him. "Is there a certain place you would want to take her?"

"A restaurant, right now" he answered, studying her as she stood erect in her kimono. She was, once again, wearing that white paint, with her hair tied up in a traditional Japanese style. He frowned. He didn't like her face to be covered up, nor for her hair to be up; he preferred for her face to be bare, and for her hair to be down and loose, the way it was last night. He made a mental note to tell her. "And for a dinner party tonight in a hotel."

So you want to keep her all day?'

"If I may."

Sakura refrained from biting her lip as they began to talk about the costs. She knew it had been a mistake for letting him know that's he was scared of him, but she hadn't thought that he would actually come and request her. She really didn't feel like going anywhere with him; in fact, she didn't really feel like going anywhere at all. She was dead-tired from last night, having gotten only two hours of sleep. She had hoped to stay here all day, and only do her training, which today would have been an easy lesson of arranging flowers.

She tensed when Hoshiko left, leaving her alone with him. She looked at him, and although she was supposed to keep her manners, she demanded: "What _are_ you doing?"

He looked at her with a blank face. "Requesting your company, of course. I'm a very lonely man."

"Yeah right. You have many women who would be willing to give you company."

"Yes, but I want yours, not theirs."

"You promised to leave me alone!"

"That's not how I recall it" he drawled, putting his hands in his pockets. "First, I never promised anything. And second, you asked for me to keep my distance, and I did- last night. We never agreed for it to be forever."

"Well then promise me right now to-"

"Too late. I am your customer for the day, and I wish for it to go well." He raised out his hand, palm up. "Now, shall we go to the restaurant?"

She looked at his hand, then at him. She held in a curse, gathered up some courage, and walked forward before placing her hand in his. To her surprise, he grasped it gently, the warm flesh making contact with hers. She had thought he would clench her hand roughly, but he was handling her gently.

He ushered her to his car, which had been parked a couple of blocks away, and she sat rigidly in the passenger seat through out the whole ride, staying quiet. She wondered why he requested her, why he wanted her with him knowing that she had no feelings for him other than fear.

The restaurant he took her to was a very expensive one, popular among Tokyo. He led her in, talked to the waitress, and then they were seated in the VIP section in the back, empty except for them two.

She looked at him. "Am I to eat with you?" She asked, confused.

Syaoran looked at her. "Of course. I have you for the whole day, remember? Did you think I would let you starve?"

She ducked her head, hiding her face. He realized that she, indeed, had thought he would starve her.

"Has someone let you starve before?" he asked, curious.

She glanced up. "Yes. Not on purpose, though. You aren't the first to request me for a whole day, and those customers who had requested me for a day seemed to have forgotten that I need to eat, too. I did ask a couple of times for a meal, but they paid no heed, and instead demanded that I play my instrument."

"Instrument?" He tilted his head. "What instrument do you play?"

"A shamisen." She looked at him. "Will I be playing my instrument at this dinner party, tonight?"

He shrugged. "If you wish. Do you sing and do traditional Japanese dancing?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not do that today. I'm somewhat tired."

"Did you not get sleep last night?"

Sakura looked at him, saw what was in his eyes, and her eyebrows snapped together. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not a prostitute!"

"Well, then what did you do last night that you didn't get enough sleep?"

"Why can't you just believe that I didn't sleep with Mr. Zen?"

"Because I find it hard to believe for Zen to not sleep with a young woman such as yourself, especially in a room where it's only you two."

She sighed in frustration. "Fine. Don't believe me. I don't have to explain anything to you, nor do I have to indulge as to what Mr. Zen and I did. But believe me when I say that we did not sleep together. We hardly even touched each other!"

"All night?"

"Yes."

His face clearly showed that he didn't believe her. She remained stubbornly silent, angered at what he was thinking.

She saw him frown. "I don't like all that paint on your face" he stated. "Or your hair up."

"This is how I'm-"

"Aren't you supposed to be doing what the customer asks?"

She wanted to hit him. Never has a man complained about her hair being up, or for her face to be covered. "Yes" she answered tightly.

"Then please, remove it. And let your hair down."

She closed her eyes briefly, controlling her anger. "Fine." He gave her a look. "_Now?"_

"Yes, now."

She clenched her hands and stood up, and left the VIP room. She asked a waitress where the restroom was and then when told where it was, she went to it.

She placed her hands on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror. Why did this man want her hair down? And for her face to be bare? He was the strangest customer she has ever had, asking for strange requests. And he showed so little emotion on his rugged face, keeping it blank. That worried her, because she could never tell what he was thinking, or feeling. She noticed how he kept his body rigid, the way she does, as if he was prepared for anything that could happen and was ready to protect himself and fight. She could tell he was very muscular under his suit, showing just how strong he was, so she had no doubt that he would be able to destroy whoever dares cross him.

With a sigh, she grabbed a towel, and began to wipe off the paint.

Syaoran waited in the VIP section, food being brought to the table. He couldn't help but smirk at the geisha. She has a stubborn attitude, he can tell, and that warned him that she would be a complicated chase- and an interesting one. She wouldn't easily fall for his charms, so that only meant that he has to work twice as hard to get her to warm up to him.

When she came back, he was pleased at her bare face. She looked so much better without all that paint on her face, and with her hair down. Now he wished that she could get rid of the kimono, because he couldn't tell how her body was with that on her.

He smiled when she sat down and glared at him. "Happy?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very" he said, but to Sakura it sounded almost like a purr. A dangerous purr.

She ducked her head, and instead began to eat the food that was before her. She needed a distraction, something to avoid talking to him.

She glanced up, only to find him watching her with an unreadable expression. She swallowed the food that was in her mouth, a little self-conscious when she saw that he hadn't touched his food at all, indicating that he has been watching her instead.

He cocked his head to the side. "You nibble your food."

She blinked. She hadn't wanted to talk to him, but his statement made her ask "What do you mean?"

"You take tiny bites out of everything, even the tiny rice balls that are supposed to go into your mouth fully."

She leaned back in her chair. "So what if I nibble my food?"

"Nothing. It was just a curious observation."

She sighed. "Mr. Li-"

"Syaoran."

"Mr. Li-"

_"Syaoran."_

She sighed again, in exasperation this time. "Syaoran" she nearly growled, and his satisfied smirk made her want to slap him. But instead she said "I must ask: why did you request me? Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me?"

He leaned forward, placing his chin on top of his clasped hands. His action made her want to lean back even more, but she stayed put. "Because, Sakura. The moment I met you I was instantly attracted to you." He hadn't intended on telling her about his attraction, but he thought that maybe blunt honesty would get her into his bed faster than wooing her ever would. Maybe being blunt would help him worm his way pass her invisible wall.

He saw surprise roam her features before she tried to hide it. But she wasn't able to accomplish it.

Sakura's heart pounded against her chest. He was attracted to her? Why? "S-so what does that have to do with anything?"

He looked surprised. "I want you."

She clenched her hands, her nails burrowing into her white skin. "Oh?" She squeaked. Didn't he realize that he was frightening her more by saying such things?

She watched as his eyes became darker, piercing. "Oh yes." Now she was positive he purred. "The moment I saw you I wanted you, even with your face all covered up. But I like your face bare. Much more better, much more beautiful."

"I want to go now." Without even waiting for his permission, she got up, shoving the chair back, and rapidly made her way towards the curtain that isolated the VIP room from the rest of the restaurant.

She must have forgotten how fast he moved because before she reached the curtain, she gasped as she was grabbed by a hand and spun around, before being surrounded by two muscular arms. She sucked in a breathe and held it as her hands rested on his chest, which was very, very hard under her palms. She has never been held before like this, and something in her stomach fluttered. Or her heart fluttered. _Something_ fluttered. Goosebumps rose on her body as he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you think I'm handsome? Or attractive?" He murmured softly, nuzzling her temple.

Oh God. She shuddered. Yes. Now that he asked, yes, he was handsome and attractive. Something was happening to her, a feeling spreading through her body, a feeling she didn't recognize.

A feeling that scared her more than what she already was.

"Please" she whispered. "P-please let me go."

Syaoran immediately heard the fear in her voice. He nearly cringed. Damn it, why was she so damn scared? He hated that.

But he did as asked, not wanting to scare her too much. He, however, did not regret telling her that he wanted her. By telling her why he had requested her must have eased a little bit of fear out of her. Knowing that he wanted her must be better than being left in the dark.

But he was coming on too strongly. He could tell. But he felt so damn inexperienced in convincing a woman to be with him. Hell, he _was_ inexperienced. He never had to go after a woman before.

Everything he was doing was pretty much by trial and error. He wasn't sure of any of the outcomes, except one: he would have her. But his body was taut with arousal; he wanted her _now_, and he felt like he would explode any minute.

And holding her hadn't helped. He had nearly groaned at how she fitted perfectly with his body, her breasts against his chest. His manhood had throbbed, straining against the zipper of his pants. But he had wanted to know how she felt in his arms.

He watched as she backed up a step. "I apologize for grabbing you. I know you are scared of me, and I shouldn't have grabbed you and held you against your will."

"C-can we just go? Please?"

He nodded. "Of course. But not back to the okiya." To her fearful expression, he added "I have you for the whole day, remember? Would eating out there, with other people, be more comfortable for you?"

She blinked, and then nodded. He lightly grasped her elbow, ignored her flinch, and led her pass the curtain.

Eventually, he will get rid of the fear within her. Eventually, she will want him as much as he wanted her. Eventually, she will beg for him to be inside her, riding her.

Eventually, she will be his.

AN: Well, what did you think? I know, there wasn't action, or anything, but I can promise that it'll get better. Okay, well, please review, but no flames. I will, however, accept criticism, so long as you explain what's wrong with it. Reviews that merely say "It sucked" with no reasons are hurtful and disdainful, and are no help to anyone.

Oh, and before I forget, not all the facts that I write about the geisha life are accurate, and a couple of bits of information may not even be true, but most of the information is true. I had to twist some things for my story. If you want to learn more about the geisha life I recommend that you read _Memoirs of a Geisha, _written by Arthur Golden. It's very fascinating.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you guys out there love it. I got the idea of this story in my drawing class a few months ago when my teacher had us do drawings of geishas, and what started out as a mental description of what Sakura's life might be as a geisha turned into a story that I had finished within two months. So, this story is twelve chapters, plus an epilogue as the thirteenth chapter. But don't expect super-fast updates, for I'm back in school for the next four months, and I'm a senior now, so I have a lot on my plate right now. But, I will update this story as fast as I can.

__

Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me.

I would like to thank Lee for taking the time out of her day to edit my story. Thank you, girl!

Geisha Girl

Chapter Two

Sakura followed what her instructor was doing, along with the other five girls in the room. In unison they moved to the music, hips swaying, hands moving. She closed her eyes, letting the rhythm flow through her body.

Three minutes passed before the music ended just as she did her last move. She opened her eyes.

"Excellent!" Her instructor exclaimed. "In three weeks you will all be ready for the banquet and will put on a beautiful performance."

"Thank you" they said in unison, and bowed.

"Dismissed."

All six turned to go. "Sakura?"

Sakura paused in her walking and turned back around, facing her instructor. She was a tall, skinny woman; a former geisha who was a little too old to be going out and performing for men.

"Yes, Ms. Matsumono?"

Ms. Matsumono indicated for her to close the door. Sakura closed it and then approached her instructor.

"That man that dropped you off two days ago . . . You know who I'm talking about, right?"

How can Sakura forget? Syaoran was a man she would never forget, especially when he, quite bluntly, told her that he wanted her.

She nodded her head. "I watched him as he returned you here, to the okiya. I saw what was in his eyes. Did you notice?"

She had to swallow. "No." She didn't say what he had admitted, that he had held her, that he caused some sort of odd, frightful feeling to occur in her. So she told her that lie, shameful for doing it. She _had_ noticed what was in his eyes. Once he revealed that he was attracted to her, she couldn't help but notice what was in them.

Ms. Matsumono nodded, excepting the answer. "He had desire. Frankly, I don't care if a geisha girl sleeps with her customers. But you are different, Sakura. You . . . You have an obligation that you will soon fulfill."

"Please, Ms. Matsumono, don't remind me. " She bowed her head. "I do know of my obligation, and I fear it."

"I know, my dear, but it is an obligation you mustn't forget. That man- what is his name?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Mr. Li wants you, and he is quite handsome. I have no doubt that he'll ask for you again."

"Neither do I" Sakura mumbled.

"My dear, do not get swept up by his charms. Do not let him do anything to you. Entertain him, yes. Give him company. But do not let him touch you. After your obligation is fulfilled, then you are allowed to sleep with him, if you want."

"I doubt he'll be around by then. My obligation might last for years."

Her instructor smiled. "My, you are innocent. I would have thought you would understand men by now, but I supposed it is because you don't have much experience with what men want. If they see something they want, they go after it, like a lion after it's prey." She gazed at the geisha. "He will go after you, and nothing entices a man more than those that forces them to wait." She cleared her throat. "That's all I have to say, to not forget your obligation."

Sakura nodded. "I won't. I'll prevent Mr. Li from touching me except for the required touches."

"Good. Dismissed."

Sakura bowed and walked out of the room. She sighed, walking to her room, lightly sweating because it was so hot. She wasn't wearing a kimono, but rather a cotton shirt and cotton pants, sandals on her feet. She had tied back her hair in a ponytail, not wanting her long hair to get her hotter than what she already was, but it hadn't mattered. It was still much too hot.

She reached her room in the okiya, closed the door, and plopped on top of her bed, inhaling deeply. Li Syaoran. She couldn't get that man out of her mind. He was much too handsome, much too dangerous. She remembered how he grabbed her, pulling her against him, and she felt all the muscles he had under his suit, from his chest down to his thighs. He was hard, lean, and damn scary.

He hadn't taken his eyes off of her during the dinner party at the hotel. She had been glad that she hadn't been the only geisha there, although she hadn't recognized any of them. But she didn't have to. They all had understood each other, because they had all gone through the same thing to get where they were: the tough training, the men who thought they were prostitutes and tried to sleep with them.

But she hadn't been able to talk to any of them, because Syaoran wouldn't let her leave his side except for those times when she was asked to perform.

She rolled on to her back, an arm over her forehead. She stared at the ceiling. He was handsome and attractive, yes, but that didn't stop the fear she held against him. She just couldn't understand what it was about him that frightened her. And the feeling he caused in her only made it worse.

She looked at the door when someone walked in. It was Hoshiko. "Yes?"

"It's Mr. Li. He wants to see you again."

"Again? For what?"

"He said that he wanted to see you dance and sing. He's in one of the entertaining rooms right now."

Sakura sighed. "Fine. Let me put on a kimono and-"

"No. He wants to see you without a kimono, or any make-up."

She stared at her. "And you are _allowing_ it?"

Hoshiko nodded. "It's just him, no one else. If it was a bigger crowd than yes, but-"

"You fell for his charms."

The okami's silence was a dead give-away.

"Oh, I can't believe-"

"Please, Sakura. He is waiting." She then left.

Sakura sat up on the bed, not believing that the man was here- again. She expected it, but she had this little hope that he wouldn't return. What was wrong with him?

Oh, right, she was a challenge. She nearly growled. She didn't want to be a challenge, to be chased after. She just wanted to be what she was: a geisha. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Hoshiko hadn't told her which room the man was in, but the first entertaining room she entered was the one he was in.

He was walking around, studying the pictures that were on the wall. It was a plain room, with a little table in the center, pillows on the floor for the men to be seated on.

Sakura contemplated whether to enter or not, but then decided to, figuring that if she didn't enter he would just seek her out and force her to come into the room. She walked in, and slid the door closed, giving them privacy.

The sound of the door closing caught his attention and he turned to look at her. She blinked in surprise. She had expected him to be in a business suit, but instead he was in a white-collared shirt and jeans. It clearly revealed his body, outlining him. He was tall, big, tanned. The feeling was returning, the same feeling she got when he first held her. She resented it, because she didn't know what it was.

What was it?

She saw how he gazed at her, saw how he eyed her from her face down to her sandaled feet. She shifted uncomfortably. She felt too vulnerable, and wished she was in her kimono.

Syaoran held in the urge to grab her and kiss her, his body tugging towards her. But he clamped down the urges, and instead stared at her appreciatively. The plain clothes she wore still covered her up, but at least it gave him an idea of what was underneath. She was petite, her body well proportioned. He didn't hide the lust he felt for her, and slowly walked up to her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she plastered herself against the door. He didn't stop. He wasn't going to hurt her. He would never hurt a woman, or force his intentions on her, especially when this one right in front of him seemed too fragile to handle any pain. He knew she feared him, but he couldn't just keep his distance. If he did, he would never earn her trust, never erase the dark horrors she felt towards him.

He stopped a good foot away from her, his body not touching hers but close enough for her to sense the power vibrating from him. Sakura gulped.

"I-I don't feel like dancing, or singing."

"I wasn't expecting you to" he murmured.

She blinked in surprise, and then took on a perplexed expression. "Then why request me?"

"I needed to tell that woman that I wanted you to do something in order for her to get you."

"What do you want me to do, then?"

"Talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk." He cupped her jaw, ignoring her attempt to make him release her. "I won't hurt you, Sakura."

"There is no way I can know that."

"Ask Zen. He'll tell you that I'm very gentle."

She stared at him. "Why are you using my fear as a weapon against me?"

He burrowed his eyebrows together as he gave her his own perplexed expression. "What do you mean?"

"You know I'm scared of you but all you do is keep coming back, scaring me even more. Then you decide to tell me you want me-"

"Did that frighten you more?"

She looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"It didn't, huh?"

She glared at him, but said nothing. He was amazed at the spurts of courage that she has here and there. "I told you that only so you could know the reason as to why I seek you out." He stepped closer. "I want to know what is it about me that makes you shrink away. I know you don't know, but that's why I want to talk to you, to figure it out."

"What does it matter? What will come out of it?"

He smirked. "Why, I'm sure you know."

She knew what he wanted. Maybe she was innocent, but not too innocent that she didn't know what he wanted. "Nothing will happen between us. You must understand that."

"Maybe."

Maybe nothing will happen? Or maybe he understood? She didn't know, and didn't want to find out.

He grasped her hand, and led her to the table. He sat on a pillow, dragging her with him. She scooted a bit away, wanting to put as much distance between them as she could. She looked at him, waiting for him to start.

"Now, Sakura, what was your first impression of me?"

"Rude."

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"'Do you not speak, girl?'" She quoted. Enough said.

He peered at her. "Well, you wouldn't answer my question. You just stared at me."

"Because you were staring at me with a hard face."

He sighed. "Fine. Next question. What was your next impression of me?"

"Barbaric. Do you need me to explain why?"

No, he didn't. He all too well remembered how he had acted the first time they were alone.

"And the next?"

"Cocky." He opened his mouth but she interrupted him by continuing on with her list. "And demanding. And strange, blunt, pushy, straightforward, controlling-"

"All right, all right" he interrupted, raising a hand. He sighed again. No wonder she was scared of him. All of the impressions he gave her were horrible. He raised an eyebrow as he considered his next question. "When did I first scare you."

She looked away. "When you came into my room the first time we met. You just . . . Forced your way in . . . and that's when I got scared, especially when you closed the door."

"Did you think I was going to rape you?"

She glanced at him. "Yes."

He frowned. Now why would she think such a thing?

Unless it happened before.

"Had someone tried to rape you?"

Her head snapped up. "That's none of your concern!"

That only answered his question. "Of course it is" he said smoothly. "Now who was it that tried to rape you?"

"How dare you ask me-"

"I suppose it was a man who wanted to sleep with you, thinking you were a prostitute."

She was breathing deeply, her hands clenching.

He continued with his assumption. "You went to your room, he barged in, forced his intentions on you-"

"He didn't force his intentions on me" she muttered. "I screamed bloody murder, someone heard, and I was saved." She inhaled. "But that hadn't scared me enough to be scared of you. I still accompanied men, still stayed alone with them. I wasn't about to generalize all men just on the actions of one. "

"Then why, for heaven's sake, are you scared of me?"

"I don't know" she said in exasperation. "I've repeated that so many times, and yet you still ask."

"Because there's something about me you don't like, something that makes you run away, and I want to know what it is so I could fix it!"

"I can't tell you what it is!" She placed a hand on her forehead, feeing a headache about to form. "Mr. Li-"

"Syaoran."

She glared at him briefly. "If I knew why I was scared of you, I would tell you."

"Would you?"

"Yes. That way, if you request me again, you would know what not to do and put me at ease." She closed her eyes. "I hate feeling scared, because I feel like it is a distraction to my job. I can talk to you, but the feeling of fear is still in me."

Syaoran stared at her. She was extremely devoted to being a geisha. He was glad. When they had had lunch at the restaurant a couple of days ago, she explained that marriage was out of the question for a geisha girl, because once they marry they have to quit the business. She had no intentions of leaving the geisha life, and that relieved him, because that meant he wouldn't have to worry about her having dreams of them marrying once they get involved.

He took hold of the hand that she had placed against her forehead, felt the tension that invaded her muscles. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was going to do, but he merely followed an instinct.

He kissed her hand.

Sakura held her breathe the moment his lips touched her skin. To her surprise, the fear within her eased a little, instead of intensifying. She watched as he turned over hand and placed a kiss on her palm as well.

He was reassuring her, she realized. He was using gentle caresses to show her she had nothing to fear.

Except for that feeling at the pit of her stomach.

With a cry, she frantically pulled her hand away, jumped up, and retreated to the other side of the room, away from him. She leaned against the wall. He was doing something to her body, making her feel something that was strong and frightful. It was a tingling sensation, one that made her shiver slightly as she stood against the wall.

She shouldn't have let him placed his lips on her hand. She shouldn't have allowed that type of touch. She had said she wouldn't let him touch her, because she has an obligation to fulfill soon, but instead she was ignoring her own vow.

Her chest rose and fell with every breathe she took. Syaoran watched her with hooded eyes. For a moment, she had felt reassured. She had felt safe with him. He had sensed it. But what caused her to retreat from him?

He stood and made his way to where she was.

"No" she said hoarsely. "Stay away. Keep your distance."

"I can't" he whispered.

"Why?" She cried desperately. The sound of her desperation was what made him stop walking towards her. "All I ask is for you to leave me alone."

"But I can't" he repeated.

She glared at him. "Fine. But do not think that for one moment I will go to bed with you, because I won't. I will not tolerate any more of those type of kisses from you, or any touches other than those necessary. If you request me again-"

"I will, don't you worry" he murmured.

"All right then, _when_ you request me again, I will do what I always do and give you company. I will sing, I will dance, play my instrument, but I will _not_ sleep with you. I will _not_ let you kiss any part of my body. Do you hear?"

"Oh, yes, I hear." And he did hear. But that didn't mean he was going to listen.

She seemed satisfied with his answer, because she nodded once, and didn't ask any more demands. Did she really think he was going to leave her alone and not kiss her again? Even if it meant her hand? If she did, she was sadly mistaken.

Sakura tried not to meet his intense gaze. She concentrated on his shirt, glad he was a good distance away. If he got any closer, she would probably get the feeling again, and she didn't want that.

"I should get ready" she finally said. "I have a customer who is going to come in a little while, and I want to be prepared. Unlike you, they want me to be a professional and wear my kimono and make-up."

"Maybe" he replied. "Or maybe they just aren't bold enough to ask for you not to wear it."

With that said, he turned and left the room. She sighed in relief. He was gone, for now, allowing her to have some peace before he requests her again.

- - -

Luck was not on her side, because her next customer turned out to be the man who had been with Mr. Zen on Friday night.

Sakura's eyes were closed as she sang for not only Mr. Totsuda, but for four of his friends as well in one of the entertaining rooms. She blamed Mr. Zen for this mess she was in. He was the one who introduced her to his friends, and because of him two of his associates have requested for her. Hoshiko, of course, was thrilled with all the business she was getting on her behalf, and Sakura wasn't about to spoil it.

She sang the last note and opened her eyes. She bowed as they clapped.

"What a voice!" One exclaimed.

"My, where did you find her, Totsuda?"

"Through an associate of mine."

She stood up, and met Mr. Totsuda's gaze. She immediately hooded her eyes. This man was only about one thing: Sex. It didn't take a genius to see it. He was gazing at her the way Syaoran did, except that there was always a hint of tenderness in the latter's eyes. In Mr. Totsuda's eyes there was nothing but brute coldness.

She stood there as they began to discuss her openly, without caring that she would hear everything they say. She resisted the urge to yell at them to respect her because they had the nerve to talk about how she would be in bed! Was that what all men think of?

And why was _she_, apparently, always the one to be sought after? Neither Syaoran, nor Totsuda, were the first to want to bed her, but she would always tell them that she wasn't a prostitute, and wouldn't sleep with them. They usually left her alone: except for the amber-eyed man.

She couldn't help but feel that Totsuda would be exactly the same.

She wanted to be dismissed. She has sang several times, danced twice, and now she was exhausted. Her voice was probably hoarse, and she wondered how she was able to sing without her voice going out on her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Mr. Totsuda stood up along with the other men. They were all shaking hands with him before one by one they left. She was left alone with Mr. Totsuda, and she wished he had gone, too.

To her dismay, he walked forward and approached her.

He grabbed a tendril that was near her ear that had fallen loose from her hair style while she was dancing. She stayed quiet, wanting to slap his hand. But she didn't move, and waited for what he would say.

"How beautiful you are" he murmured. "I must thank Zen for introducing you to us that night, or else I might have never discovered you."

"Please, Mr. Totsuda, I am tired and wish to rest or else I just might collapse."

"Oh, you will collapse- in my bed."

She glowered. "I am _not _going to sleep with you."

"Oh yes you are. You are to do with what a customer asks."

"Not this. Sex is not part of the package, and I am allowed to reject your request. Please leave."

"Why you are a feisty little woman, aren't you?"

"I am an angered woman who will do whatever it takes to protect herself. You aren't the first man to suggest me sleeping with him, so don't think that I haven't found ways to defend myself at times like this."

Her warning must have given him pause because he stepped back. "I will have you."

"So you say, but I can promise you that you won't."

He growled, and she could see his temper rising. "I promise you that I will" he hissed. She merely smiled, not at all fazed. He turned around, and stomped away from her.

When he left the room, she mentally patted herself on the back. Job well done. If only she could do the same with Syaoran.

- - -

Syaoran watched as the sun went down from his office window. It was past seven, and he should have gone home already, but he had much to do. Dynasty, the company he was president for, was planning on taking over another small company, and he had to make sure that every fact he put down was accurate, or it meant losing money.

Unfortunately, his mind had kept getting distracted.

Kinomoto Sakura . . . She was always on his mind. He hasn't daydreamed about a woman since . . . Well, since never. It was frustrating to have her in his mind, because most of the time his thoughts swirled on how she would look beneath him, naked, as he pumped into her, resulting in him getting _very_ uncomfortable on his leather chair.

Damn. He has to find a way to get through to her. But how? She was determined to keep him at arm's length, and he was just as determined to disintegrate that small distance between them.

His phone rang and he swiveled his chair around so that he was facing his desk, which was covered with scattered papers.

He picked up the phone. "Dynasty."

"**_I called at your apartment, but you weren't there."_**

He sighed. "Hello, Mother."

"**_Xiao-Lang, why aren't you at home?"_**

"I'm still working."

"**_Working too much is bad for you."_**

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Mother."

He heard her sigh.

"**_Of course not."_**

He leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the edge of his desk. "Why are you calling?"

"**_To let you know that I found a suitable wife for you._**"

He groaned. "I thought you would leave me alone about that."

"**_I never promised to leave you alone about it. Honey, I want you to stop sleeping around with these faceless women-"_**

"Don't lecture me, Mother. I'm a grown man. I don't need you to find me suitable wives. I can find my own wife, but for now I wish to enjoy the pleasures of being a bachelor."

**_"Bachelor? Over here in Hong Kong you are nothing more than a playboy! I have a magazine right here that says that you, heir to a very large fortune, is busy finding gold within the bodies of the female population. And that's a direct quote!"_**

"I cannot control what the press writes about me."

"**_I know that, but what troubles me is that they are true. You must remember that you are a Li, and the Li's don't want their name smeared."_**

"I am not smearing the family name. Do you care about the Li name more than you do your own son?"

**_"Do not play that card with me, Xiao-Lang. I care about all my children before anything else. You know that. But you, and your four sisters, aren't the only Li's. Your uncles, your aunts, your grandparents, etc. They have all read the magazine and are furious over what you are doing, and demand that I force you into marriage."_**

"Which you practically are by finding me a suitable wife."

**__**

"No. I am refusing to do what they ask and am instead asking you to marry the woman, giving you a choice."

"Yes, you are giving me a choice, and at the same time pressuring me."

**__**

"I am not pressuring you. I am merely asking- no, I am begging_ that you marry the woman I found for you an-"_

"Mother, your controlling attitude is what drove me here to Tokyo. I may be your only son, but I do not wish to be smothered. I will not marry who you chose for me. I will marry when I want to marry- No, _if_ I want to marry."

"**_I fear you will never want to marry."_**

"If that happens, so be it. My sisters have already given you grandchildren, what else do you need from me? Why do you want me to get married?"

She didn't answer for a long while, and he merely waited. He cared for his mother, he truly did, but they weren't close. They have never been.

"**_What will happen to the family fortune, then, if you don't marry? You are the sole heir, remember? If you were to marry you would have children, and the riches-"_**

"I plan on giving the family fortune to my sisters, the way Father should have done it before he died. Just because I am a boy does not mean I should get all the money. It's too much, anyways." What can he possibly do with 6.2 billion dollars? "I make my own money with the Dynasty company, anyways."

**_"Fine."_** He could hear the anger in her voice. "**_Do what you like. But I do hope that one day you find love and marry. Living alone is not glamorous. Take it from someone who had to live alone for the past twenty-six years, Xiao-Lang. You may love your life now, but soon it will be nothing but loneliness and regret. Good-bye."_**

She hanged up the phone and he slowly placed his phone on the receiver. He shrugged, not caring about her warning. Marriage was nothing but complications. Look at Zen, who was divorced two times. And then there was Tokumatsu, who looked as if his second marriage was on the rocks. To Syaoran, it was nothing but a waste of time.

And love? What is love?

A mere illusion, an emotion that didn't exist, made up in the minds of people. People say that the heart decided whom it loved, that it was the one that controlled the person. But the heart was nothing but an organ, its sole purpose to keep a human alive. It gave blood, and received blood, controlled by the brain. So how can a body organ have feelings of love? It's illogical, and unbelievable.

Syaoran didn't know what his mother was talking about. He enjoyed his solitude, to live alone. He didn't want a woman to be with him everyday, asking him where he was going or what time he will return. He didn't want to answer to anybody. To think of being with the same woman for the rest of his life, claiming that they love each other . . . He shuddered. How can he tell a woman a lie and pretend that love existed, and at the same time have her in his home?

He didn't know how any of his married associates could do it.

AN: So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? It was kinda hard to describe the attitude of what one person who doesn't believe in love might feel towards the emotion. I tried my best. Anyways, please review!

P.S: I'm still working on Mystical Star, for those wondering about it. I'm . . . experimenting on subplots, and trying to figure out how to keep the story on track. Never fear, I will upload the next chapter as soon as I'm sure where the story is heading.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews. I'm personally proud of this fic, and I'm so glad all of you like it.

Okay, answer time. No, Meiling, Tomoyo, nor Eriol will appear in this story. I truly tried to put them in the story, but in the end I had to delete them because they just weren't working for this story. I'm sorry.

As for the white paint the geishas wear on their faces, yes, I do believe it's made out of the droppings of birds. I'm not so sure- my friend borrowed the Memoirs of a Geisha book, so I can't check- but I do remember something about bird droppings being involved with the making of the paint. For this story, I just prefer for the paint to be some ordinary white make-up or something.

Okay, I think that's it. Enjoy the chapter!

Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me.

I would like to thank Lee for taking the time out of her day to edit my story. Thank you, girl!

Summary: Li Syaoran always had women throwing themselves at him, but he has never been interested in dating, or marriage. But when he meets a geisha girl who tries to keep him at a distance, he can't help himself but go after her, and inevitably falls for her.

Geisha Girl

Chapter Three

Sakura walked down the streets of Tokyo during the morning, her younger sister following suit.

"Sakura, when's your next customer?" The fourteen-year-old asked.

She glanced at her. "Tomorrow."

Tatsami Hana smiled. "I can't wait! I feel like I missed out on so much already!"

Sakura smiled as well. Hana was not really her younger sister, but that was what geishas call their apprentices. Sakura had not chosen the freckled, red haired girl, but she was pleased that Hana was as sweet as an apple. With her blue eyes, Sakura had no doubt she would a successful geisha. Why, men were already noticing her! Soon, they will be requesting Hana constantly, and she will be making lots of money.

As an older sister, Sakura had to take Hana along with her as she entertained men, but for the past two weeks, the redhead had had a horrible flu, and could not accompany her. Only recently has the young girl been well enough to walk with her again.

"Hana?" She asked.

"Yes?"

Sakura paused in the streets of Tokyo and turned to look at her. "Why did you become a geisha?"

Hana tilted her head. "Excuse me for asking, but is this a trick question?"

"What makes you ask that?"

The girl ducked her head. "When I was a maid in my okiya, I was asked why I wanted to become a geisha, and when I gave an improper answer the okami slapped me."

"Don't duck your head, Hana." Hana immediately raised her head. Sakura nodded, approving the immediate reaction. "Do not duck your head in public, or else no man will notice your face. However, I do understand your shame in admitting to being slapped. And no, it is not a trick question. Whatever reply you give me, I accept."

Hana breathe in deeply. "My older sister was a geisha. Mamehua was her name."

"Oh, yes." Sakura remembered Mamehua, who was known only by that name and nothing else. A popular, high-class geisha, until she was caught sleeping with a paperboy. After that, no man had wanted her, and she was forced to leave Tokyo.

"Mamehua was . . . Perfect. My parents doted her and ignored me, so I thought that if I became a geisha, they'll notice me."

"Have they?"

Hana sighed. "No. My sister may have ruined her life, but my parents still favor her over me."

"Then why continue your life this way? Why not have a normal childhood?"

"Because I really do want to be a geisha. Whether my parents notice me or not, I will become a geisha."

Sakura smiled. "Now how on earth was that considered an improper answer?"

"It seems you are kinder than the okami was."

Sakura laughed, catching the attention of every man that walked by them. "I am quite glad you are my apprentice."

"And I am quite glad you laughed."

Sakura stiffened, hearing the masculine voice behind her. She closed her eyes briefly before turning around.

"Mr. Li" she greeted tightly.

"Now how many times have I asked you to call me Syaoran?" Syaoran was eyeing her, and she was glad that she was wearing her kimono and her make-up. He couldn't possibly tell her to take it off in public.

"I am quite uncomfortable calling you by your first name."

"But I insist." He held out his hand to her. He did that on purpose, she could tell. She didn't want him to kiss her hand, but for the sake of Hana, and for those around her, she restrained a sigh and placed her hand in his. She watched as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

The tingling sensation arrived, and she repressed a shudder. For goodness sake, what was he doing to her?

He released her hand and she took it back. "I'm somewhat surprised that it has been a week since your last visit with no more requests from you."

"I'm sure Zen and Totsuda has kept you busy for the past couple of nights." She wasn't the bit surprised that he knew that Totsuda has been requesting her. No doubt he told the man right in front of her that he was her new customer.

"Does he know you've been requesting me as well and of your intentions?"

"No. That's my business- not his."

She was very glad to hear that he hadn't been telling the world that he wanted to sleep with her and spreading lies saying that he will eventually get her.

A tiny cough caught her attention, and she glanced to see Hana staring at her intently. She had totally forgotten about her!

"Mr.- I mean, Syaoran."

"Good" he stated.

She sniffed in disdain as she said "This is my apprentice. She is studying to become a geisha."

"Oh, well, aren't you adorable."

"Hana is her name" she stated as the girl bowed, avoiding his gaze. "Be sure to remember her name in the future, so that you may be requesting her."

"I don't think I'll be requesting her" he stated with a frown.

She wanted to wring his neck as soon as his words left his mouth! She could easily tell that he had hurt Hana's feelings, and she opened her mouth to retort when he said: "You remind me of one of my nieces, and I don't believe I'll be comfortable with having you entertaining me whilst an image of my niece is in my head. Besides-" he bent down so he could be at eye-level with her "- I think you'll prefer a handsome man your own age when you become a geisha, don't you think?" He winked at her, and smiled. Hana smiled brightly in return

Sakura watched as he smiled, and found herself frozen. He smiled. She has never seen him smile, only smirks. It looked absolutely adorable on him. Her heart fluttered- she was sure of it- and she had to look away.

"We must be on our way" she said hastily, wanting to get away from him. "I have somewhere to go tonight."

"Yes" he stated as he stood. "You will be entertaining at my party."

She blinked. "E-excuse me?"

"Today is my birthday and tonight is my birthday party, and I requested that you be there."

Sakura couldn't believe it. "H-how old are you?"

"Twenty-seven, now."

Sakura nodded, trying to act indifferent about the whole thing. "Fine. I will be there." Without a good-bye, she walked away, trying to calm her nerves. Today was his birthday? And she was going to perform for him?

"Sakura? Sakura! I can't keep up with you!"

Sakura paused in her rapid pace and waited for Hana to catch up. She looked up at her curiously. "Why are you speeding away?"

"No reason. I just want to show you to as many men as possible." Sakura smiled, but it was shaky.

"He told me something odd after you sped away."

"What?"

"He looked at me and said 'I believe I scared her again'. What did he mean by that?"

Sakura didn't answer, just kept her head up and looked straight forward, already imagining what tonight would bring.

- -

Syaoran couldn't stop looking towards the door in the hotel's banquet room. It was already eight o'clock at night, and he had thought Sakura would be here already. He looked around at all the men in the room, who were getting drunk as other geisha girls entertained them. Syaoran has always seen these geisha girls, but he had never known what they were until Sakura had explained it to him when they first met. He had always assumed that the geishas were dates.

"Hey, birthday man!"

Syaoran tore his eyes away from the door and looked at the man beside him. "Yeah, Zen?"

"Where are the strippers?"

Syaoran smirked. "I wasn't the one to organize the party. In fact, I didn't even want to come at all. Besides, it looks as if all the men are enjoying their time with the geishas."

Zen grinned. "I suppose." He lost his grin and instead looked confused. "Did you invite her here?"

Syaoran looked back at the door and saw Sakura walk into the banquet room with the apprentice. He watched as she talked to the younger girl before the redhead went to a quiet spot in a corner and sat.

He waited for Sakura to look at him and when she did, he smiled at her. She opened the fan that was in her hand and covered half of her face with it. He had the slightest hunch that she was sticking her tongue out at him. He raised one single eyebrow, and she headed his way.

"Why, Sakura!" Zen exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was requested, Mr. Zen, by Mr. Li."

He frowned. Syaoran didn't like the fact that she kept calling him by his surname.

He turned to look at his associate. "I believe I must thank you for intruding her to us, Zen. I was entranced by her lifestyle the moment we met and decided to request her." He didn't say that this would be the third time, and didn't plan to. He turned back to the geisha. "I would love for you to dance."

She bowed slightly. "Yes."

He peered at her as she made her way to where the other geishas were and the room quieted down when all of them, six, to be exact, went into the center of the room. They talked for a couple of seconds before they got into a straight line. Sakura was in the front, the others behind her, and she looked at her apprentice and nodded her head once. Music came on, and as one they danced.

Syaoran concentrated on only Sakura, no one else, as she used her fan as a prop as she swayed against the music.

"You're about to burn a hole through her kimono with that gaze" came a mutter.

Syaoran didn't take away his eyes for a second. "What do you mean, Zen?"

"Since the dance started you have been staring intently at Sakura with a powerful gaze. I believe you were entranced by more than just her lifestyle."

Syaoran said nothing

The dance lasted only three more minutes before the music ended, all six women bowing. The men clapped, yelling their appreciation and compliments.

All the geishas went to where they had been sitting, except Sakura who went to her apprentice before leaving the room.

Syaoran stood up. "I'll be back" he stated.

Zen watched at the young man left in the same direction Sakura had gone. He chuckled to himself.

He had made an excellent choice in introducing that woman to Syaoran on that Friday night. He had known the little wolf would immediately be attracted to her- hell, what man wouldn't?

And with how the female population threw themselves at the young man, he had known the geisha would do the same. Perhaps not as quickly, but he was sure she would. Something in him just told him that those two were made for each other.

- -

Sakura washed her hands in the bathroom, panting a bit as she recovered from doing the dance. She had felt Syaoran's gaze on her throughout the whole thing, and she had gotten extremely nervous and self-conscious. It took all of her concentration to finish the dance without stumbling.

She dried her hands quickly and exited the bathroom. She gasped when she nearly bumped into Syaoran.

"Syaoran!"

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear my first name on your lips willingly."

"W-what are you doing right here in front of the door? I could have bumped into you!"

He shook his head. "I'm fast as a lion. If you hadn't moved, I would have."

She glared at him. "Did you _follow_ me?"

"Of course!" He chirped happily.

She growled. "What is with you? First this morning you purposely made it impossible for me to reject your hand in order to kiss mine-"

He shrugged. "I had to find some way in order for my lips to touch your skin."

"But I had thought I had made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you kissing my hand. Or any other part of my body!"

"And I thought you'd know me well enough to know that I don't listen."

"Why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because you are very intriguing" he murmured, and before she knew what happened, his lips crushed hers.

Sakura stilled, eyes automatically closing, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She felt him adding pressure to her lips, and her lips parted. An electric shot went through her as his tongue entered her mouth, exploring it. Everything just fazed away from her, even herself. She even forgot the fear she held for him, for she was too concentrated on the kiss she was sharing. She forgot her obligations, her vows to ensure he would never touch her. Everything was too far away to be reached, too far away to help her end this kiss.

Then, his tongue touched hers before it retreated to his own mouth, silently asking her to join him. Instinctively, her tongue followed suit.

Syaoran groaned when her tongue touched his, almost shyly. It felt so good to kiss her, to finally know what she tasted like as he held her snuggly to his body. She was so damn petite, yet she fitted against him so perfectly.

When he needed to breathe, and thinking that she would need oxygen too, he broke the kiss. He kept his eyes closed as he placed his forehead against hers, panting as he heard her breathe deeply.

"See" he whispered, opening his eyes. Her own eyes were closed but he waited for her to open them before he continued saying: "Fast as a lion."

Sakura couldn't believe that he had allowed him to kiss her. Moreover, she couldn't believe that she kissed him back. If anyone saw them . . .

Syaoran grew worried when he saw tears shimmering in her eyes. Why was she going to cry?

"Sak-"

"Please" she whispered moving back, and out of his arms. "Don't make me lose the only life I have."

She walked away before he could react, leaving him alone in front of the bathroom door, staring at her retreating back.

Make her lose the only life she had? How was a simple kiss going to do that? He wanted to go after her, demand an explanation, but he felt that that would only worsen things. With a frown, he slowly walked back. She was scared of him, and now he probably made that fear grow. Her fear towards him was one mystery.

The fact that she believed he would make her lose the only life she had was a different mystery.

Maybe he was going about this all wrong. Maybe being blunt and forward was only making her retreat rather than bringing her to him. But he was positive that being forward was the _best_ way to make her be with him. But was it the only way?

As he walked back to the room, the first thing his eyes landed on was Sakura, who was talking with Zen. He gazed over at the other geishas, who were enjoying themselves as they threw themselves into conversations with the men. No matter how drunk the men were, the women continued to talk, even though at times it seemed as if the men weren't listening. He then looked at Hana, who was talking with a boy around her age, the son of one of his guests.

He realized then and there he knew very little about the geisha life, only receiving facts here and there. And Sakura was very devoted to being a geisha, having no intentions of leaving. His eyes went back to her form.

It seemed there _was_ another way to get to her: Through the life she has devoted herself to.

He would have to learn more about the way of the geisha life, which meant that he would have to talk to Sakura more instead of spending most of his time pursing her so that he could answer one very big question: How did one become a geisha girl?

Which would then, ultimately, lead Sakura into his bed.

- -

Sakura woke up early the next morning, and stared at the ceiling. She cursed herself when the first thing that popped into her mind was the kiss she had shared with that man. With Syaoran. She bit her lip nervously. She was still worried that someone saw her, which might end up destroying her reputation, which would ultimately make her leave this place.

She didn't want to leave. This was the only home she had, the only home she remembered. Where else could she go? Would she become a prostitute like so many geishas had become after being forced to leave? She didn't want to end up like that.

But Syaoran . . . As much as she feared him, as much as she disliked him, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Like so many women, she dreamed of love, have had a few crushes, but knew that she would never get it. She couldn't have a boyfriend at all, which meant she would never fall in love. Men have chased her, but none have had this effect on her the way Syaoran did. None have made her heart flutter by just smiling, the way he had. None have been able to place his image in her mind, and keep it there the way he had.

But most importantly, none have kissed her, only for her to kiss him back the way he had.

If she had been just an ordinary woman, she would be having hopes that maybe this was 'the one', that he would make her fall in love with him. But as a geisha, such foolish hopes were useless. Hopes were more often than not destroyed during the course of training to becoming a geisha, and dreams were seen as silly little things that pass the time away.

She sat up slowly, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. But what made her dreams so silly was the fact that she knew none of the men wanted her for _her_. They only wanted her body, or they wanted her because she was a geisha, or, if the men were foreigners, they wanted her because she was a different race. But what about the real Sakura?

She knew Syaoran only wanted her for her body. She just knew it.

But did that stop her from thinking about him? Of course not. But did that chase away her fear? Definitely not.

She groaned, her emotions swirling inside her like a ship being rocked back and forth in the ocean. She was scared of him, yet she couldn't stop thinking about him.

And that feeling . . .

She shook her head. She refused to think about that.

She stood up and stretched. For once, there was no where to go today. Of course, there were parties and such, but she felt too tired to do anything except practice for the dance that she had been chosen to do at a banquet in thirteen days. She walked over to the window and opened the blinds so that sunlight may shine into the room.

She gasped when she saw Syaoran stepping out of his car once she was able to see the street from her window.

Oh God, what was he trying to do? Ruin her life?

But then another horrible thought came to mind, one that made her feel dread. What if he came to tell Hoshiko about the kiss? She would be furious! As wonderful as she was, Hoshiko can still be as cruel as she wanted.

She dashed around her room, trying to find a kimono she could wear, but she stopped when she realized that all the kimonos were in the hallway. She bit her lip, nervous over why that man was here, and wondering why, after telling him countless of times she would never sleep with him, he still kept going after her.

She jumped when Hoshiko came into the room. "Dress in pants and a shirt."

Sakura blinked. "What?"

"Mr. Li is taking you out."

"B-but why not-"

"He doesn't want to be entertained by you. He wants to entertain you, instead."

"But what about Mr. Nishimoto?"

"A ceremony has not occurred between you two yet. And Mr. Li offered a large amount of money to take you out, offering it like candy." She got a thoughtful expression. "If he offers money like candy, it makes me wonder if he has a lot of 'candy' in his wallet, and in his bank account."

Sakura's eyes grew wide. "You aren't thinking of making him-"

"Maybe I am." Hoshiko frowned. "Now hurry up and dress! He is expecting you."

Hoshiko left, closing the door.

Sakura, like a slug, slowly made her way to the closet. Jeans and a shirt. She rarely got to dress in western clothing, mostly having to wear kimonos. With hands shaking, she took out a pair of jeans and a pink shirt. She dressed quickly, and ran to her private bathroom to brush her teeth. She then ran a brush through her hair and quickly braided it. Because her hair was thick and reached her waist, it took a long time to braid it, her arms tiring from the effort.

Stepping into sandals, she took one last look in the mirror, and walked out. As she made her way to where the front door was, she prayed that everything would be all right, that he wasn't here to make her miserable.

She met him in front of the door in the small hallway and glared, hiding behind anger and stubbornness to protect herself from him. "What do you want?"

"To learn more about a geisha" he replied, not at all effected by her harsh tone.

She blinked in surprised. She hadn't thought he would be interested in learning about a geisha's lifestyle.

"Why?"

"I'm just interested. I want to know what you go through to become a geisha."

"Not every geisha goes through the same thing. If you want to learn about geishas, you'll only be hearing it from my perspective. So I think you should go to other geishas and ask-"

"No. I don't know other geishas. Besides, I feel comfortable with you."

Without even caring if she wanted him to, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the okiya. She frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "Do you have to have your arm around me?"

"Yes. I fear you will leave me."

"Now why would I do that?" She asked sarcastically.

He glanced at her, and she could tell that he was amused.

"Because I kissed you?" He asked playfully as he walked her down the streets.

She glared at him. "Yes."

"Look, just because you wanted to kiss me just as much as I wanted to kiss you-"

"You caught me by surprise" she snapped. "I was just following instinct, having never been kissed-" she cut herself off, and ducked her head. Damn. She had just revealed something very personal about herself. She hoped he wouldn't jump on that admission.

She should have known that hoping for such a thing was like hoping for a cow to start singing and dancing.

"You've never been kissed?" he asked in astonishment as he stopped walking.

She glanced up, and gathered up some courage to face him. "No" she answered defiantly. "At least not like that."

"How other way is there?"

She sighed, feeling her face get hot. How embarrassing to admit that she has never been kissed intimately. "Pecks on the lips is all I had gotten in my life. Happy?"

He tilted his head, giving her a quizzical look. "What man wouldn't want to thrust his tongue into your mouth?"

Now she knew she was as red as a cherry. "Must you speak so bluntly!" She asked in a fierce whisper, glancing at the people that were passing them.

"Aren't geishas allowed to have boyfriends?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She gave him a frustrated look. "No. Besides, what man would want a geisha as a girlfriend? We entertain men- would any boyfriend let his girlfriend entertain men every night?"

"I guess not" he murmured.

"_Of course_ not."

"Jeez. I know you guys can't have husbands, but I thought that you could have at least some boyfriends."

"We have our own version of boyfriends, but that's not what you call them, and our versions of boyfriends are vastly different than ordinary boyfriends."

"Really?" He looked at her curiously. "What do you call them?"

"Must we discuss this?" She asked tiredly.

He shrugged. "I suppose not." He wrapped his arm around her again and continued to walk.

Syaoran prevented the smirk from appearing on his lips. She was one feisty woman, trying to erect a wall between them. He wondered what else to ask her.

"Were you like Hana?" He asked after a minute of silence. "A little girl being shown around Tokyo by another geisha?"

"No. I was a little boy who had then decided to become a little girl in order to be shown around Tokyo."

He chuckled. "All right, let me rephrase that. Were you ever introduced to men in order for them to request you when you get older?"

She sighed. "Yes. I was an apprentice, just like Hana is now. We were trained in many different areas. But even after becoming a geisha, we still get trained in order for us to be prepared to do anything."

"How do you become a geisha?"

"Why? Are you interested in becoming one? Sorry, but geishas are only for women."

"I'm only asking simple questions, Sakura" he said patiently. "Why are you being hostile?"

"Because one night a strange man kisses me, and the next he is calmly asking questions about being a geisha. It sounds to me like something fishy is going on."

"I'm just a little interested in getting to know who you really are on the inside."

She froze. "What?" she asked faintly, looking at him as if he was a mirage.

He frowned, wondering why she was looking at him like that. "A geisha is who you are, so if I get to know how, and why, you become a geisha, and what a geisha girl really is, then I get to know who you are."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He wanted to know who she really was. She knew he still only wanted to bed her, but she couldn't help respond to his admission that he wanted to know the real Sakura. Half an hour ago she had been asking herself as to why no one wanted to know the real her, and here was a man, who wanted to do just that.

He was dangerous, but he had a skill of getting to her, of letting her guard down, of making her feel fear, but at the same time easing it. And now, Hoshiko was thinking of replacing Mr. Nishimoto with Syaoran. If given a choice, Sakura wouldn't choose either one.

But she had to admit to herself that she if she was forced to choose between the two, she would choose Syaoran.

"Besides" he continued "I'm hoping that you will stop feeling scared towards me."

"Will you always be requesting me?" She asked softly.

He nodded. "I really am interested in you, Sakura."

In bed, of course, she couldn't help but think.

"Then let's pray that my fear will disappear" she said in the same tone of voice.

"I am confident you will be comfortable with me as a dog is with his owner."

She rolled her eyes at his choice of words, but she was as confident as he was, considering that the fear wasn't as profound as it once was when they first met. Perhaps her fear was already disappearing, although she wanted to know as to why it was ever there in the first place.

And that feeling every time he held her too close . . . Maybe she would figure out what it was if she spent her time with him.

But she wasn't going to sleep with him. She couldn't.

But after hearing what Hoshkio had said . . . If Syaoran became her danna . . . Then she would have no choice.

AN: I know that those of you who haven't read Memoirs of a Geisha and any other thing talking about a geisha's life probably won't know what a 'danna' is. You'll find out in the next chapter exactly what a danna is.

So, please, please, _please _review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: All right, I know it's been a while, but here is chapter four for all of you to enjoy- I hope. There may be a couple of mistakes, but bear with me, k?

__

Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me.

I would like to thank Lee for taking the time out of her day to edit my story. Thank you, girl!

Summary: Li Syaoran always had women throwing themselves at him, but he has never been interested in dating, or marriage. But when he meets a geisha girl who tries to keep him at a distance, he can't help himself but go after her, and inevitably falls for her.

Geisha Girl

Chapter Four

Later that same day, when evening was making day disappear for the time being, Sakura gathered up all her courage to approach Hoshiko in the okiya. She walked into the kitchen, and was surprised to see not only Hoshiko, but Ms. Matsumono as well. Around this time, Ms. Matsumono would be training a few apprentices on dance.

"Ms. Matsumono" she greeted, bowing.

"Why, Sakura. Hoshiko here was just telling me that she plans on making Mr. Li your danna."

Dismayed, Sakura looked at her okami. "Please, Hoshiko. You cannot really be seriously thinking that. He might not even want to become my danna."

"Why wouldn't he?" Hoshiko questioned. "Besides, I've heard that Mr. Nishimoto is going bankrupt. He couldn't possibly be your danna now."

She sighed in relief. Mr. Nishimoto was a cruel man, and she didn't want anything to do with him. Moreover, this now meant that the kiss she had shared with Syaoran wouldn't be a threat to her reputation.

But as grateful as she was for that piece of news, she still didn't want Syaoran to be her danna.

"Ms. Matsumono" she said desperately, "You told me that I shouldn't let him touch me. Can you please tell Hoshiko not to make Mr. Li my danna?"

"Sakura" her instructor replied. "I had said that only because I believed that Mr. Nishimoto would be your danna. If he isn't, then I have no objections to making Mr. Li your danna."

Hoshiko sighed. "Sakura, do not worry so much. You weren't against Mr. Nishimoto becoming your danna."

"Yes I was. I just didn't say anything. But that doesn't matter. Syaoran is different, because since day one he has been telling me time and again that he will bed me, and I have been rejecting that. To make him my danna will only turn me into a liar." She sighed. "I'm tired now. I'm off to bed." She bowed quickly, and left.

Ms. Matsumono looked at the okami. "Did you notice that she called Mr. Li by his first name?"

Hoshiko nodded. "Yes. Quickly." With a determined glint in her eyes, she said "I will ask Mr. Li the next time he comes if he is interested in becoming her danna"

- -

Syaoran merely sighed as Totsuda laughed at his own little joke. They were at a restaurant, discussing when will be the perfect time to take over the small company.

"Come on, Li! Don't you ever laugh?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Not really. Especially with that tiresome joke of yours."

"Well pardon me. Sakura seemed to enjoy it."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, the only indication that said he was affected by the mentioning of the geisha's name. "You had requested her again?"

"Three days ago. I want her again tonight, but am unable to do so. I have somewhere to go." He sighed, a smile on his lips. "But Sakura is one unique woman, isn't she?"

"She is" Syaoran murmured.

"I plan on sleeping with her."

The little wolf's head snapped up. "What?"

"I plan on sleeping with her" Totsuda repeated. "I think she likes me" he lied, not wanting his associate to know that the geisha didn't want anything to do with him. Of course, that will all be changing soon. "I don't know when I'll have her in my bed, but-"

"The hell you are!" Syaoran snapped.

Totsuda, surprised at the sudden outburst, frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There is no way you are placing one finger on that woman."

"Now, Li, I know you are not talking about Sakura-"

"She is too fragile to endure your rough treatment!"

"My rough-? I am as gentle as a woman wants!" Totsuda wondered why Syaoran was getting angry, but at the same time his anger ignited Totsuda's. "And who are you to tell me who I can and cannot sleep with? If I want Sakura in my bed, then I damn well will put her there!"

That's what angered Syaoran. Sakura was going to be in _his_ bed, not Totsuda's. He'll be damned if he lets his associate hurt her, because Totsuda will treat her roughly, and with his fiery temper, Syaoran had no doubt the man will hurt her physically.  
"Sakura is not going to be in your bed" he ground out through clenched teeth. "I'll make sure of it."

"How? Come on, Li, how are you going to stop me? Tell her to stop seeing me?" Totsuda's eyes narrowed. "Don't be making promises you can't keep."

"Damn you, Totsuda" he snapped. Syaoran had no idea why he was reacting so strongly against what Totsuda had in mind. He would think it was because he didn't want Totsuda to have her first, but in his mind all he saw was Sakura being hurt by him, and that angered Syaoran most of all: Totsuda hurting her without caring.

He couldn't stand the thought of Sakura being hurt.

He stood up abruptly. "Hell will have to freeze over first before I let you put a single finger on her" he hissed.

"Well then be amazed when hell freezes over."

Totsuda watched as Li briskly walked away, glaring at his retreating back. How dare that man try to tell him what to do? What does Li care?  
"Unless he wants Sakura for himself" he told himself.

And the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Li wanted Sakura for himself, and saw Totsuda as his rival.

Too fucking bad. Sakura will be his. He'll see to it.

- -

Syaoran muttered to himself as he walked away from the restaurant. He shoved people aside, muttering apologies but not looking back or stopping. He marched toward his luxurious apartment, thinking about what had just occurred between him and Totsuda.

That stupid man, he thought. Totsuda could claim all he wanted, but there was no way he would get Sakura. If Sakura feared Syaoran, then she should be petrified of his associate. Totsuda's temper drove women away, and those who weren't chased away by his temper left because of his rough treatment towards them in bed. Totsuda has gloated about it, saying that only real women can handle his roughness. Syaoran has told that man time and again not to treat women like that, but Totsuda has never listened.

And to imagine Sakura being hurt by Totsuda . . . Syaoran shuddered at the thought. He didn't like the idea of Totsuda having Sakura, but he downright hated the thought of her being hurt by him.

He sighed raggedly. He wasn't so cold that he wouldn't care about Sakura's well-being, but was that reason enough for him to not only snap at his associate, but cringe and get angered over the thought of Sakura being hurt? To growl and think thoughts of hurting his associate if that man so much as lays a finger on Sakura?

He paused in his walking. To his astonishment, he was feeling _protective_ of her. Not like a brother, but like a man not wanting anyone to hurt his woman. He has never felt this way. He has never felt protective of a woman, and, in truth, have never really cared a lot about the opposite sex that much, and he has never grown angry at a man claiming he will sleep with a woman, so why now? Why was he getting angry at Totsuda?

He ran a hand through his hair. Maybe because he now has a rival over who gets Sakura. But was that reason why he felt protective of Sakura? Why he cared for her? Because of a rival?

He wanted to say yes, but he knew that wasn't it. He would see her as an object if it was all about having a rival, Sakura being viewed as a trophy he must win before Totsuda did He wouldn't be feeling protective over her, if the reason was because of a rival.

"Damn it" he whispered, frustration building in him. What was going on with him?

- -

Tokumatsu Keiji sighed, rubbing his eyes as he stared at the papers in front of him on Wednesday morning. He hated going to work at Dynasty, mostly because he had to wake up so early. Of course, if he would just sleep earlier then he wouldn't feel half-dead when he wakes up.

He stretched, trying to get comfortable on his chair, and jumped when his phone began to ring, making him topple backwards with his chair and land on the floor, banging his head against the carpeted floor.

He cursed himself, and at the phone. This hasn't been the first time he ended up on the floor because of the phone, and he muttered to himself as he slowly got off the floor, checking the back of his head. He stood up and got the phone, cutting off the irritating ringing sound.

"Dynasty" he answered, wincing when he felt the sore spot on the back of his head.

"**_Father!"_** Came the cheery voice of his daughter.

He sighed as he put his chair upright before sitting down on it. "Why are you calling me at work, Leiko? I told you never to call me here."

"**_But father, I have a very important question for you!"_**

"And it couldn't wait until I get home?"

"**_Of course not. Anyways, I wanted to know if Syaoran is coming over for dinner tonight."_**

"_That's _an important question?" he sputtered. "Leiko-"

"**_Father, you know how much I like him."_**

Oh yes, he knew. Leiko has been making it quite plain to everyone, even Li, that she was very interested in him for about a year now, since the day she first lay eyes on him

"Honey, Li is nearly ten years older than you-"

**_"Don't exaggerate! He is only eight years older, now that he has turned twenty-seven."_**

"And you haven't even turned twenty! Sweetie, please chase after a man your own age."

"**_I don't think so. I want Syaoran. He knows he wants me- I'm too beautiful for him to resist."_**

Tokumatsu did not want to tell his daughter that Li has said, several times, that he didn't appreciate Leiko going after him. Tokumatsu knew it was because she was not only young, but spoiled.

Being an only child, Tokumatsu and his wife couldn't help but give her anything she wanted. She was their princess, the apple of their eye. And now she was arrogant and selfish, and yet he couldn't help but love her, even though he knew that he was partly the blame for how she was.

"Li is not coming to dinner."

**_"Ask him."_**

"Leiko-"

"**_Ask him! Ask him, ask him, ask him, _ASK HIM_!"_**

"Fine" he growled, irritated and knowing that if he didn't give in then she would nag and whine. Even if he hanged up on her, she would just call back until he agreed. "I'll ask him right now."

**_"Good. Thank you, father."_**

He hanged up the phone, and groaned as he leaned back against his chair. "Great" he muttered. "Now I have to ask him to come over for dinner."

"Who?"

Tokumatsu's head snapped towards the door just as Li walked in, a folder in his hand.

Li continued "Who do you have to invite to dinner?"

"You, actually. Leiko requests your presence in our household for tonight."

Syaoran grimaced. Tokumatsu Leiko. A nineteen-year-old who doesn't know the word no. She was pretty, Syaoran could admit that, but she was immature and young. He didn't want her at all, but somehow she had gotten it stuck into her head that they belong together, that they are destined. Just because they brushed fingers at a party?

"So she could flirt?" he asked dryly.

"Most likely."

He sighed. "Tokumatsu, no offense to your brood, but she needs to back off."

"I know, Li. I've tried to talk her out of it, but I think the only way she'll ever leave you alone is if you get married. And from the way it looks, Leiko is always going to be after you."

Syaoran scoffed at the word 'marriage.' "I'm sure she'll get over me. She will find some other man to bother."

"Hey, that's my daughter you are talking about!"

"I'm entitled to it, Tokumatsu. It's your fault I'm in this mess." He walked forward. "If it wasn't for your stupid little party a year ago I never would have met her, and she never would have gotten so obsessed with me." Syaoran threw the folder on Tokumatsu's desk. "That's the strategy to take over the company."

Tokumatsu grabbed the folder and shuffled through the pages once he opened it. "Think it will work?"

"It better."

"So what about dinner? Are you going to save me from having to deal with Leiko's tears?"

"If I go will you save me from her pursuits?"

"Of course" he promised.

Syaoran shrugged. "Fine." He blinked, and then smirked. "Actually, I might not need you to save me."

"Really? Why not?"

"I have another savior in mind who I think will be all to thrilled to come with me."

- -

"You're kidding, right?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Nope."

Sakura sighed. "You took me out yesterday. Now you want me again?"

So far, Sakura hadn't moved from the door, which disallowed him to enter the okiya. He frowned at her. "Yes. Please excuse me, Sakura. I wish to speak with the okami."

She stood stiffly. "Hoshiko is not present at the moment. You are going to have to-"

"Mr. Li" Came a cheery voice.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as Sakura tried to hold in her anger and frustration at being caught in a lie. He could tell with the way she was pressing her lips together.

Sakura was shoved aside and Hoshiko came into view, smiling brightly. "Mr. Li, I am grateful you have come. Come in, come in."

He entered and smirked at Sakura, who glared at him, before he was led to the living room by Hoshiko. He glanced back and saw Sakura following them, although much more slowly.

"I wish to-" He began to ask, but Hoshiko interrupted him.

"Yes, yes, you wish to take her out. Go ahead, so long as you give me my money. However, I do have a question to ask."

"Hoshiko" Sakura said, almost desperately. "You can't just-"

"Mr. Li, do you wish to become Sakura's danna?"

Syaoran tilted his head. "Danna?"

"Yes. I know, I know, you men usually offer but I thought-"

"What's a danna?"

Hoshiko blinked, and then looked at Sakura. "You've never told him what a danna was?"

He watched as the cherry blossom shifted from what foot to the other. "I didn't think he needed to know."

Hoshiko clearly wasn't happy about it. "Mr. Li, a danna is a man who . . . Well, you pay for a geisha's expenses, and in return she becomes your . . . Mistress, is what I guess you could call her."

"Like a prostitute?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Heaven's no! A geisha cannot be bought for one night, not for anything. But if a man is interested not for just one night, but for a much longer time, and if he is willing to offer suitable terms, well then he may become a geisha's danna."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura, who looked defeated. "How long must the arrangement last?" he asked, still looking at the geisha.

"The arrangement usually lasts for about six months" the okami answered.

Too long, he thought. The longest he has ever had a woman was two months. But for some reason, it didn't feel like it would be too long. In fact, he felt delighted. Sakura was a mystery, and he had no doubt that if he had her for six months, it would be very fun.

Besides, six months would be enough time for her to get used to him, and perhaps she will end up wanting him and begging him to take her to bed during that time.

"I'll think about it. I'll have an answer when I return her" he finally said.

"Do think long and hard." She grinned. "Have fun."

She then turned and left.

"So that's your version of boyfriends?" He asked.

"Yes" Sakura answered somewhat stiffly.

He was silent before he smiled. "Well, anyways, get dressed. Not in a kimono, and I don't want all that make-up."

"You know, back in the day no okami would have allowed a geisha to leave without being dressed in a kimono or in her make-up" she informed him.

He shrugged. "We aren't 'back in the day', we are in the present."

Sakura sniffed in disdain "I know. Back in the day you men wouldn't be so barbaric."

He only kept smiling as she went to get dressed.

In the car, he glanced at her as she looked out the window. "Care to be more specific about being a danna?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him through the reflection on the window, tearing her eyes away from the starless sky. "Getting a danna is one of the most important goals a geisha tries to achieve. An average geisha gets a danna who pays off a portion of a geisha's debt-"

"What debt?"

"Our lessons aren't for free, nor is our housing or products in which the okami provided for us such as make-up and kimonos. Not even our medical expenses are for free. When we are apprentices, we gather a debt for our lessons, our expenses, etc. We are expected to pay them off once we become a geisha and start earning in money, and it may take years for a geisha to repay her debt."

"Oh, so if I become your danna, I help out with that?"

Sakura finally tore her eyes away from the window and looked at him. "Yes. Despite all that, you still have to pay the hourly fee whenever you spend time with a geisha, just like all other customers."

"You mean I won't have you to myself?"

"Of course not. I still have to entertain men."

When stopping at a red light, Syaoran gave her a curious look. "So how do you become my mistress?"

"A danna is entitled to special 'privileges'" she replied. She crossed her arms and smiled as she got an idea. "But that's only for an average geisha." She took on a haughty look, hoping that what she says next will convince him not to become her danna. "A top geisha's danna pays for all of her living expenses, and much more. A top geisha gets gifts from her danna of kimono and jewelry. And the danna won't pay a geisha's usual hourly fee when he spends time with her- he'll probably have to pay more." She sat back against the seat, a smug look on her face. "And I am a top geisha."

Syaoran was amused. He knew what she was trying to do. He admired her little tricks of trying to make him disappear from her life, but none of them were working. He was still too entranced by her to leave from her life now.

"Well, I'm not surprised you are a top geisha" he replied as he continued to drive.

Several minutes of silence passed by until he reached the Tokumatsu house and parked the car right in front of their home. Before he got out, he turned towards her and grabbed her chin between his fingers, tightening his hold when she tried to get out of his grasp.

"However" he murmured. "I am a billionaire and wouldn't mind giving you anything you want."

He then kissed her.

Sakura tensed when his lips touched hers, but immediately she responded to the invasion of his tongue. She just couldn't help herself. As much as she feared him, that block of fear was slowly melting as she spent more time with him, as he meant for her to. But she was spiraling down a dark hole, and if she continued to allow him to kiss her, and if she continued to respond, then sooner or later they will end up in bed. She wasn't going to pretend and think that this kissing business wouldn't lead to anywhere, because it will.

But what did it matter if he became her danna? He has just admitted that he was all too willing to pay for her expenses and to pay for more than just the usual hourly fee.

He broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear.

"Are you still scared of me?" he whispered.

Sakura's eyes opened just as he drew back to stare at her face.

"I don't know" she admitted in a whisper.

Without warning, he kissed her again. Then that feeling came. The little sensation that somehow rests in her stomach. To her confusion, she also began to get goose bumps, her heart pounding hard against her chest.

What was happening to her body was so foreign that she feared it.

No, she wasn't scared of him anymore. For whatever reason she feared him, it was now gone. It was what he was doing to her that now scared her, that made her want to keep him at a distance so that she wouldn't have to feel it again.

She jumped away from the kiss and scooted away from him as far as the car allowed her. She sucked in deep breaths, trying to slow her heart.

They stared at each other- emerald eyes wide; amber eyes narrowed.

"Okay . . . Why did you jump away from me?" He asked.

Sakura bit her lip. "You're doing something to me."

He gave her a confused look. "What am I doing to you?"

"I-I don't know. S-something strange!"

His face was blank, before a smile appeared on his lips.

"It's natural" was what he said before he stepped out of the car.

She blinked as she watched him circle the car before opening her door. "What's natural?" She asked blankly.

"What you are feeling." He held out his hand. "Now come on, I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

Sakura glared at him, not moving. "So you _know_ what's going on with me?"

"Yes, I do. And I can promise you that you don't have to worry about it. If you don't worry about, I can assure you that you will enjoy the kisses much more."

"There won't be anymore kisses."

"You sure?"

Because she wasn't, she merely continued to glare at him before placing her hand in his hand and helping her out of the car.

"Now don't be surprised if a nineteen-year-old starts insulting you and glaring at you" he warned as they walked up the driveway.

"Why?"

"Because she wants me and since I'll be spending my time with you she'll probably see you as a threat."

Sakura gave him a look. "So you are using me just so you wouldn't have to deal with this girl?"

"Yes."

"How cruel! It's just a harmless crush!" It amazed her how they can carry on a conversation naturally when just a few minutes ago they had been kissing.

"Harmless? I don't think so. She's spoiled, and does anything she can to get me alone so that she can seduce me."

"And she's nineteen?" She asked, clearly shocked.

He nodded and just when he reached the door, it opened. Syaoran forced himself to smile as he came face-to-face with Leiko. Red curly hair fell over her shoulders with light green eyes shining brightly.

"Syaoran!" She shrieked before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Syaoran didn't wrap his arms around her, but instead kept them a few inches away from her body.

"Leiko, please get off of me."

She pulled back, but didn't get off. "Don't you like me holding you?" She asked, pouting.

"Actually, you are getting heavy."

She pouted some more before sliding off. "I am not-" She stopped talking when she saw Sakura. "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"She's with me" Syaoran answered, stepping close to Sakura and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Leiko did not like that at all. She frowned at his action, and was about to say something but her father came out and stopped her from saying anything at all.

"Why, Li! You didn't tell me that Ms. Kinomoto was coming with you" Tokumatsu said as he approached them. "How are you doing, Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Fine, thank you. I'm sorry if my presence was too unexpected-"

"Unexpected? Li mentioned earlier in the day that he was going to bring someone. I'm surprised it was you."

"_You're_ surprised?" Sakura murmured. She smiled at him before locking eyes with Leiko. "Hi Ms. Tokumatsu."

"Whatever" came the cold reply before the nineteen-year-old turned and walked back into the house.

"I apologize for my daughter's behavior" Tokumatsu said, obviously disappointed at his offspring. "She tends to be rude to any woman Li brings who isn't part of his family."

"Yes, Syaoran warned me about that."

"Well then come in! And let's get this party started."

She let Syaoran lead her into the house, and forced herself to relax. She felt so uncomfortable, not being used to all of this. She was a geisha, and has never been invited as a guest to any place. She was always hired as an entertainer.

Sakura was introduced to Mrs. Tokumatsu, with very blond hair and light green eyes, the same eyes as her daughter. She was a kind, pretty woman, with a sense of humor.

"It's about time Li brings a beautiful woman into our household!" Mrs. Tokumatsu exclaimed after looking around for a few seconds, apparently to make sure her daughter wasn't around to hear her. "I do hope he has been treating you nicely."

"He's been keeping me busy" Sakura answered, ignoring the amused expression on Syaoran's face.

"Busy or not, I must say you are the best woman Li has ever brought." She leaned forward and playfully pushed Syaoran backwards so that he wouldn't hear her. "And compared to the other sluts he has brought" she whispered "You are like an angel."

"Hey, are you guys talking about me?" Syaoran asked with suspicion.

"Of course" Mrs. Tokumatsu chirped before saying it was time for dinner.

Sakura was bombarded with questions throughout the dinner, and except for the glares Leiko would shoot at her, she pretty much had a good time.

It wasn't until near the end when dinner became a nightmare for her.

"So Ms. Kinomoto, what exactly do you do for a living?" Mrs. Tokumatsu asked.

"I'm a geisha" she answered with ease.

"Geisha?"

"Yes. We are professional entertainers. We do traditional dance, sing, or play an instrument."

"I've heard that geisha girls screw around" Leiko stated, the first words she spoke since dinner started. "In fact, I've heard that geishas are nothing but prostitutes."

"Leiko!" her mother gasped. "Apologize!"

"No, it's okay" Sakura said. "Unfortunately, that's what most people think of us."

"That doesn't give her any right to insult you like that" Syaoran growled, completely angry at Leiko. He had warned Sakura about Leiko insulting her, but he hadn't expected it to be openly, in front of people, and about her profession. He did not appreciate that, and he glared at Leiko. "I do hope you apologize."

"For what? I was merely stating what I have heard." She cleared her throat. "Moreover, I've heard that most geishas had been sold as children from their parents in order to become geishas."

That statement was like a slap in the face. Sakura's face paled. What Leiko said was so close to home that Sakura could feel closed wounds being reopened as she tried to shut the past away.

"A lot of geishas come into the profession willingly" she spoke quietly, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, but most were sold, weren't they?" Leiko smirked, her eyes full of mischief. "It must be hard, being sold by your own parents. I mean, my parents wouldn't dream of selling me-"

"At this moment I think we could dream a little" Tokumatsu growled. "Leiko, would you please leave the table?"

She ignored her father and looked at her victim. The geisha deserved to be treated this way for ever thinking of being with _her_ man. "I've also heard that a geisha's virginity is sold to the highest bidder when they are teenagers. So I guess in a geisha's world money is everything. To be sold by your parents and to get raped must be hard. And since you are a geisha that must have happened to you."

"That's it." Syaoran stood up. "Tokumatsu, I'm afraid we must be going. I suggest you teach your daughters some manners."

"We'll do more than that" Tokumatsu replied.

"Much more" his wife agreed, extremely embarrassed by her own daughter.

Sakura's head was bowed as she was lifted up by the arm and led out of the house. She didn't speak a word, and didn't even hear what Syaoran was saying to the couple. All she wanted was to get out of the house, and go to her room in the okiya

Syaoran glanced at her as he walked her to the car. She hasn't spoken a word, and it worried him.

He put her in the car, got in himself, and drove away.

After a few minutes of silence, Syaoran said "Sakura I'm so sorry for what Leiko said."

She didn't say anything, didn't even look at him.

"I hadn't meant for you to be embarrassed like that. I brought you with me to help me out, to keep her away from me-"

"It was embarrassing because it's true" she whispered. "All of it was true."

His mouth snapped shut as he realized that she was crying. He could tell she was trying not to, but the slight shaking of her shoulders was a dead giveaway. He tried to figure out what to say, but everything that came to mind sounded stupid. What _can_ he say? She has pretty much confessed that her own parents had sold her for money, and her virginity had been sold too.

When they reached the okiya she rapidly unbuckled her seatbelt and made an attempt to get out but Syaoran grabbed her arm.

"Wait. Don't you want to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" She snapped, finally looking at him. Something in him clenched as he saw her red, swollen eyes, her tear-stained cheeks. "What do you want me to say? My parents sold me when I was only eight, and then at fourteen my virginity was sold to some guy who didn't even care about how much he was hurting me. Is that what you wanted me to say? Is it!" She yelled. "Well there you have it, now let me go!"

"No" he whispered, and immediately drew her into his arms, instinctively knowing that she needed someone to hold her. She struggled against him, but he only held her tighter until she finally collapsed against him and sobbed on his shirt.

Never in his life had he comforted a woman, but never in his life had he heard of two people selling their daughter, or of a young girl's virginity being sold. Oh God, what had Sakura gone through? No wonder she retreated as he tried to get her into bed.

But that only made him more determined to get her in his bed. She needed someone to show her just how pleasurable sex really was.

And being her danna could help him achieve that goal.

"You've never been held like this, have you?" he muttered into her hair several minutes later when she was no longer crying uncontrollably.

"Since my parents sold me, no."

"Tell me about it, about your parents, if you remember."

Sakura looked through the windshield, staring at the okiya. She could remember all too well the first time she saw it.

"I remember us being poor" she whispered, clutching at his shirt. "It was hard, the life we had. I was an only child, with no brothers or sisters, but we were still too poor and we weren't able to get enough food on the table. Then one day, this man appeared at our doorway. He said to us that there was a better place for me. A place where I'll have a home, food, people to care for me, and where I'll be trained, once I'm old enough, in order to earn money. All they had to do was sell me. They didn't want to, of course. But the man knew the right things to say, knew that my well-being was what they cared for most. So after a couple of weeks, the man came and got me, and I ended up here. I haven't seen my parents since." She sighed shakily, rubbing at her eyes. They were aching from her tears. "I don't even know why they sold me. I thought they loved me. They said money wouldn't replace me, that they would never sell me. But they did, and I don't know why. It hurt, but I buried it as much as I can." She smiled wryly. "Although at times, the hurt does come out."

Syaoran kissed her temple, wondering how her parents could sell her. He wanted to ask about the guy who took her virginity, about how he treated her, but that, he knew, wasn't his place. What she did with other men wasn't his business at all, but he wanted to know how badly this man had hurt her, _how_ he hurt her.

He wanted to know the name of the man so he can beat the crap out of him.

It was his protective side talking, the side that emerged the moment he set eyes on the geisha who was now in his arms. It was awkward for him to feel this way, and maybe he should just stop right here and not see Sakura anymore, but he couldn't stop seeing her any more than he could rip his own arm off. He couldn't stop seeing her _now_. If she was telling him about her parents so easily, then that must mean she was slowly learning to trust him. How can he possibly stop seeing her when he was making progress?

"You want to go into the okiya now?" He asked her.

She didn't answer for a second, but then he felt her nod.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay now." She pulled away and rubbed her cheeks. "They probably won't ask questions if they see that I cried."

"Why not? Don't they care enough to ask?"

"What I do when out with a customer is my business, and mine alone. They won't ask any questions, even if I cried."

Syaoran sighed, wondering how hard a life she was living, and why she was so determined to keep it.

He got out of the car and circled it before helping her out.

Sakura knew she had just let a piece of who she was be revealed by revealing that she had been sold. It had been stupid to talk about it, but it felt good to talk out loud about what happened instead of holding it inside her. And it felt good to cry. She had learned how to control herself from crying, and hadn't cried like that since she was a little girl. To let it all out was like emptying herself of every single hurtful thing that had happened to her in life.

They reached the door and she was surprised when Hoshiko opened the door before they even knocked. Sakura had the strongest feeling that the okami had been looking out for them.

"Welcome back!" Hoshiko exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

"Actually, I have to get going" Syaoran said, declining the invitation. "I have to get home so I can wake up bright and early tomorrow for work."

"Oh, that's a shame. But have you thought about the offer of being her danna?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. "I've come up with several good reason as to why I should become her danna." He then smiled. "But I have to say no."

Sakura was shocked to hear him say that. "What?" She asked faintly, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying.

Hell, she _couldn't_ believe it.

"I am not going to be your danna." He raised her hand and kissed it. He looked at the okami. "I'm sorry, but I have my reasons. I'll keep in touch, because declining being her danna doesn't mean I'll stop seeing her. Good-bye."

He left, leaving both women speechless. "But I was sure he would say yes . . ." Hoshiko muttered before entering the okiya.

"So was I" Sakura whispered as she watched him enter his car and drive off.

She should be thrilled, considering that she hadn't wanted him to be her danna, but instead she felt . . . Disappointed?

With a frown, she entered the okiya, wondering why a man, who was so determined to have sex with her, refused an offer that would have given him the golden opportunity that would help him to do just that: get her into his bed.

AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you thought! (Remember, no flames.) I'll upload the next chapter in a couple of weeks, hopefully. Later.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Yes, it's been over a month since I submitted the last chapter, but here is chapter five! Hope you enjoy!

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

_I would like to thank Lee for taking the time out of her day to edit my story. Thank you, girl!_

Geisha Girl

Chapter Five

For the first time in three years, Syaoran was going to break tradition and not play poker with the guys.

He had decided it last night before going to bed, making sure to tell Zen that day at work the moment he saw him. Syaoran just didn't want to want to be in the same room with Totsuda if he didn't have to.

But now, what was he going to do later on tonight? He hasn't been home on a Friday night since . . . Well, since he was a teenager. At first, he always went out on Friday nights because of girls, then, starting three years ago, he always went out to play poker with his three associates.

So . . . Now what? He sure as hell didn't want to stay home and read a book.

He swiveled his chair around to face the large window in his office, watching the clear blue sky. It was still morning, eight-thirty to be exact, and he had much to do, but he felt too lazy to do anything. All he really wanted to do was go to the okiya and talk to Sakura. He knew she must be confused over why he declined to become her danna, but his reasons were perfectly understandable. Well, it was actually just one reason: he didn't want her that way. He wouldn't be raping her, of course, but he would be forcing her to endure him, making her lie under him, terrified and not at all enjoying what should be an enjoyable experience. He wanted her willing, to enjoy what he will soon be doing to her body.

Especially with her first time being with a guy who had bought her virginity, who had hurt her.

He sighed and shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe that two people sold their own daughter, only for her virginity to be sold years later. He hasn't spoken to Sakura since Wednesday night, figuring that she would want time to recover and get over any minor shock she might get over the fact that she had opened herself up to him, and already he felt like he hasn't seen her in weeks. This attraction toward her was driving him crazy because it was the strongest attraction he has felt towards anyone in his entire life, and it was making him care for her greatly, which was something he has never felt towards any woman other than his family.

He needed to slake his lust for the woman, and fast, because Sakura was interrupting his life, no matter if it was involuntarily. She occupied his mind every hour of the day. Even in his sleep she was there, erotic dreams making him jerk awake so aroused that he would have a difficult time going back to sleep.

And it's only been, what, two weeks? Two weeks exactly, and already he was suffering. And yet, he couldn't make himself go to another woman, couldn't stop himself from seeing her. He should, damn it, but he didn't want to. This was a challenge he couldn't give up, because he just might never get another chance. Besides, there was some essence of innocence around Sakura that no other woman he has ever met had. That very essence tugged at him, making her different somehow, and where was he going to find another woman like that?

"Li."

Thoughts interrupted, he turned his chair around. "Zen, glad you are here."

Zen raised a hand. "Hold up, before you say anything, I need you to hear something that I found very interesting."

"About?"

"About that company you want to take over. You know the name, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "Yeah. K and K Corps. Why?"

"It seems that both Ks stand for Kinomoto. Sound familiar?"

Like Zen didn't know that it would sound familiar. "As in Kinomoto Sakura?"

Zen nodded, sitting in front of Syaoran's desk. "Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Touya. Kinomoto Fujitaka is Sakura's father. Kinomoto Touya is her older brother."

"Brother? That's impossible. She told me she was an only child!"

Zen raised one single eyebrow. "She told you her life story? To me it seemed like she dislikes you a lot."

"Well, no, she didn't exactly tell me her life story." No point in telling him that Sakura had spilled that little bit of her life when she was vulnerable. "But that doesn't matter. Why would she lie to me about having no siblings?"

"Possibly because she might not have known she had a brother."

"Why wouldn't- Wait, how do you know all this? Where did you get this information?"

Zen smiled slowly. "I have my sources."

"_Why_ did you get the information?"

"Because I was a little curious over the name, wanted to know about the owners. Something _you_ should have done. "

Syaoran didn't comment on that, because it was true that he should have done it. But distracted as he was by a certain lady, he just forgot about it.

"Well, this is . . . Unexpected" he murmured, referring to the company's owners. "But what does it matter?"

"Oh, it matters a lot. You are planning on taking over a company that has now become personal."

Syaoran made a face. "It's not personal. I've been planning on taking over that company for weeks."

"Perhaps, but now you are fairly interested in the daughter of the owner. It doesn't get any more personal than that. Does she know you are taking over her father's company?"

"She hasn't seen or talked to her parents in years."

Zen was obviously surprised by that. "Why?"

Syaoran shrugged. He didn't know if it was because she didn't _want_ to see to them, or because she just didn't know where to find them.

"Well, either way, this takeover is now personal, and I don't think-"

"This takeover has nothing to do with Sakura. This takeover is over the fact that K and K Corps is working on a new metal that I would like to have."

Dynasty dealt with the creation of metals, combining and testing to create more sturdy metals from those that already exist. K and K Corps was working on a metal that, rumor has it, would be strong enough to stand anything, whether that be a tidal wave or a nuclear explosion. If Syaoran could get his hands on that metal, it would make a fortune, for any number of contractors would be demanding it in order to use it in buildings. K and K Corps would never give that up, so the only way for Syaoran to get that metal is to take over the company.

"Li" Zen said softly. "You know that emotions shouldn't be involved with this type of thing."

"My emotions are under control."

"But what if you fall hard for Sakura?"

"I'm not falling for her" Syaoran denied.

"Oh? So you don't care for her? Think about her?"

Was Zen a psychic or something?

"She's just another woman who I want in my bed" Syaoran stated, totally avoiding Zen's questions.

Zen smiled. "All right. Whatever you say." He cleared his throat. "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I'm not playing poker with you guys tonight, and probably not next Friday either."

"Because of Totsuda?"

Syaoran made a sour face. "I should have figured he'd tell you about our argument."

"You blew up over the fact that Totsuda wants Sakura?"

Syaoran shrugged, deciding to explain using the safest reasons. "I don't want him to have her first. The moment I met her, I decided to have her. There is no way I will allow Totsuda to beat me to it."

Zen grinned and stood up. "Is that the only reason you grew angry?"

"Of course."

Zen shook his head as he sighed. "Fine. I'll tell the others not to expect you. But . . . What exactly are you going to do tonight?"

"Perhaps I will go visit someone."

Syaoran frowned when his associate chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You. Deny all you want, lie all you want, but, just like everybody else, there are some things you cannot hide from others."

Before he can respond, the older man left, leaving a very baffled Syaoran behind.

- -

"Ouch! All right, all _right_. I'm awake!" Sakura sat up in her bed, glaring at the other woman. She rubbed her arms. "Did you have to pinch me?"

"Of course, because you wouldn't get up" Hoshiko scolded. "If you weren't our top geisha, I wouldn't tolerate such disobedience from you nor would I tolerate such back-talk."

"I don't disobey you, Hoshiko. I do everything you tell me. And I only back-talk when you hurt me, like you just did."

Hoshiko sighed. "Look, I just have one question: Had you done anything to convince Mr. Li to not be your danna?"

Sakura ran her hand through her tangled hair. "No. I tried to, I can admit that, but he countered my attack by telling me he is a billionaire."

"Oh, a billionaire . . ." Hoshiko whispered, as if the word alone was so sacred it would be evil to speak it aloud.

"Yes." Sakura frowned. "Why are you asking me today? Why didn't you ask me yesterday?"

"I was brooding. Mr. Li would have been a good catch."

"Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'? He would have been a good catch! With so much money, he would have taken care of all your expenses, and much more."

Sakura rolled her eyes discreetly, making sure that she wasn't facing the okami when she did the action.

"I know, but Syaoran is arrogant and conceited. He is too full of himself."

"Yet, you call him by his first name?"

Sakura could feel her cheeks get hot. "He made me" she stated, knowing it was the truth.

Hoshiko shook her head. "Anyways, I came to inform you that there is another candidate for being your danna."

"Oh? So soon?"

"Of course! I already checked him out- his background, his financial situation. He has a very large salary. All I need for him to do is offer, and since I know he has a strong interest in you, I have no doubt he will offer soon."

"Who is he?"

"Mr. Totsuda."

Sakura had been in the process of getting out of bed when that name sounded in her ears. She froze, one leg on her bed, bent at the knee, while her other foot was on the floor, leg straight. The comforter slipped from her hands.

"Mr. T-Totsuda?"

Hoshiko nodded, apparently pleased with herself.

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead. No. Not Mr. Totsuda! She wanted to wring Hoshiko's neck for making such a horrible choice, for even considering that man. Sakura would have preferred Syaoran over him!

"If he doesn't offer soon" Hoshiko said "then I will ask him the way I asked Mr. Li."

"What if Mr. Totsuda doesn't accept?"

"Oh, I have no doubt he will. Look, the only way he cannot become your danna is if Mr. Li offers before your ceremony." Hoshiko checked her watch. "Hurry up and get ready. You have to train for that banquet, and then, tonight, you are to go out with Mr. Li."

"He requested me?" She asked.

"Yes."

Hoshiko left, leaving Sakura alone. Okay. She was going to see Syaoran tonight. But what about the situation with Mr. Totsuda? She had to make sure Mr. Totsuda didn't become her danna. That man had the aura of a harsh man. She couldn't imagine herself surviving any of his sexual appetites.

She felt like crying. She hated her life, she truly did.

But she didn't hate it more than she did her parents. She'll never forgive them for selling her. Hell, they didn't even have the decency to be there to say good-bye.

She dressed in her kimono, because today was the day she was to begin practicing the dance in her kimono. She was so excited, because the banquet was held in honor of the Prime Minister, and she has never seen him before.

As she dressed, her thoughts went straight to Syaoran. She grew irritated as she thought of him, because it seemed that was all she ever did since she met him. He was so handsome, his body lean and strong and so masculine. But he was so arrogant, confident of everything. As much as she hated that about him, she felt a little envious at the same time. She wasn't very confident at _anything_, not even at being a geisha.

That's why it has amazed her that she had succeeded on becoming a top geisha so soon, so fast. She supposed it was mostly because of her looks, not because of how she did her dances or played her instrument. There was only one comment that seemed to escape from almost every man's lips after her job was done: "You are beautiful." She knew looks were important, but was a small comment about her dancing too much to ask?

Syaoran was so cocky he didn't care what anybody said about him. She could tell with that smirk that he tended to walk around with, head high like he was a king.

But as arrogant as he was, he was the only man who actually listened to her. She had even cried in his arms, and he had done nothing but hold her, comforting her, allowing her to talk things out.

And those kisses . . .

She shuddered, remembering how he tasted. She couldn't believe that he had, successfully, gotten three kisses out of her. Hadn't she said that she would make sure the first kiss was their last? From the look of things, her resolve hadn't lasted. And what about in terms of the future? The more she allowed him to kiss her, the more he'll think that they will end up in bed together. She wanted to say that from now on, she will firmly stand by her rejections and make sure he didn't set his lips on hers again, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Syaoran seemed to kiss her when she least expected it.

She wanted to keep her distance, but that wasn't possible with him continuously requesting her. What was it about her that made him want to come after her? Did she send a signal she wasn't aware of? She insulted him the first time they met, and then the next day he had decided to come and say that he wanted her. Did insulting him turn him on or something?

Men. Who could understand them?

She fixed her hair up and left the room, going down the stairs as fast as she could without tripping over her kimono.

She froze at the bottom step when she came face-to-face with Totsuda. He smiled at her; she merely reclined back, going one step back.

"Where's Hoshiko?" She asked, looking around where Hoshiko should have been.

Totsuda shrugged. "She wasn't here. But I do, however, have an offer."

She squashed down the nervous feeling and gave him a cool look. She wasn't wearing her make-up, which meant that her expressions would easily be visible. The only way out of this was to remain calm, and not let anything he said affect her.

"An offer? What kind of offer?"

Totsuda licked his lips, and she had no doubt that the movement was supposed to be a sexual one. "Zen had told me the benefits of being one's danna" he murmured. He reached out in order to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her hair but she moved back, not letting him touch her.

"Zen?" She asked, as if she didn't care. The problem was that she did. She had remembered telling Zen, when they first met, about what a danna was and what his obligations were. She hadn't thought that Zen would go on and tell the worst person she has ever met about it. In fact, she hasn't even seen Zen for the past few days, and no requests have been made.

"Yes. Zen. He told me just a half hour ago, and I ran here to make sure no one would beat me to making an offer."

Sakura didn't say anything, but she didn't have to because Hoshiko popped up, holding a kimono over her arm.

"Another kimono ruined" she growled. She then spotted Totsuda and smiled greatly. "Mr. Totsuda! What do I owe this pleasure? You have no appointments today."

"I came to make an offer" he stated, squaring his shoulders. "I wish to become Sakura's danna."

Hoshiko's eyes grew as wide as her smile. "Oh, yes! Of course. I've been expecting it. Do you know what you must do as her danna?"

Totsuda looked at Sakura. "Oh, yeah" he said softly. Sakura knew he was thinking about the sex, while Hoshiko had been referring to his obligations of taking care of the expenses.

"I'll contact you when I have arranged for a ceremony to be held."

Totsuda nodded. "I'll be waiting." He winked at Sakura before he left, whistling.

Sakura must have had a depressed look because Hoshiko called her name. "Sakura, he is very wealthy. I could not turn him down. If you wish for him not to become your danna, then I suggest you hurry up and convince Mr. Li to become yours."

Sakura nodded once, bowed, and walked away.

She paused in the hallway, and leaned against the hall, having a feeling that her very controlled life was now spiraling down to disaster.

- -

Zen smiled to himself as he sat in his chair, very pleased of how things turned out. He had known Totsuda would go after Sakura as soon as Zen explained to him about being a geisha's danna. Now all that had to happen was for Li to find out.

- -

Later that night, Syaoran came to pick Sakura up. She raised an eyebrow at him as he grasped her hand and kissed it. He was wearing a business suit, black tie imprinted with tiny gray wolves. Because she knew that he wouldn't want her to wear a kimono, she wore a white blouse and a black skirt.

"Hmm, I see you aren't angry at me for requesting you" he said as he escorted her out of the okiya. "And you aren't fighting against my kissing your hand."

"No, I'm not. I might as well get used to it" she murmured. "Besides, this isn't going to end with us having sex."

"But I see you are still resisting me" he mused. He winked at her. "But from those feelings you are having when I kiss you, I can only say that soon, you and I are going to be getting down and dirty."

She stopped walking. "What are those feelings I have when you kiss me?" She asked, curious.

He stepped in front of her and cupped her cheek. "You get aroused, my dear." He softly kissed her lips. "That means you get sexually excited."

"Impossible" she denied. "I don't get sexually excited."

"How do you know?"

She didn't, and that was why she didn't answer. But he had to be mistaken. No way could she be excited over a few mere kisses. It just wasn't possible. She knew such feelings existed, but not for her. If she was able to get aroused, it would have happened when the man who bought her virginity had taken it. But she hadn't gotten aroused, which meant she wasn't capable of it.

But then . . . Why did she get those feelings when he kissed her?

In order to get off the topic, she said "Where are we going?"

"To a restaurant. It's only a couple of blocks away, so we could just walk."

Sakura peered at him from under her lashes as they walked. She couldn't believe she was comfortable with him, but she supposed it was because she has been seeing him a lot. And like she had told him, she has to get used to this. He requested her, he paid for her, and her duty as a geisha was to entertain him so that he could come back again and again to the okiya.

In other words, _she_, and she alone, was the reason why he kept coming back. She had no one else to blame but herself. She could just make this evening a disaster, in hopes that he wouldn't request her again, but she had the hunch that he would know it was on purpose.

"I have a question" he said, catching her attention. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she gave him a look. "What? You said you might as well get used to me." She sighed in exasperation, making him grin. "Anyways, my question is this: Do you know where your parents are?"

She winced. "Why?" She asked in a voice that clearly said that she did not wish to talk about her parents.

"Because." Sakura didn't answer, and refused to look at him. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "I know it's a touchy subject, but I wouldn't be asking unless it was important."

They had stopped walking again, people walking around them as they stared at each other. "I don't know where my parents are" she finally answered. "And I don't think I ever want to find out."

"What if someone knew where they were?"

She shrugged, showing indifference. "So what? I don't want to talk to them. They sold me, Syaoran. How would you feel if your own parents sold you?"

"Sometimes I wish my mother had."

She looked at him, shock written all over her face. "What a horrid thing to say!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm only kidding, Sakura. I care for my mother; my whole family, actually, but when you are the only boy, and the youngest, you kinda wish you hadn't been a part of that family."

"You're the only boy?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded, knowing she was trying to change the subject. He was glad she wasn't asking why he was asking her certain questions involving her family, but he figured it was because she wanted to get off the subject, and asking for reasons hadn't occurred to her. He resumed walking and began talking about himself.

"My father died when I was three" he said. "I have very little memories of him. But I became the man of the family as soon as I turned eighteen. My mother is strong, but she is aging, and she seems to get sick a lot, although she does find ways to call me and nag. And my four sisters-" he shuddered, making her smile.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, except that they are too damn hyper. They are excited about every little thing that comes their way, and they would always tease me as I was growing up."

"How so?"

"Let's just say that they would love to experiment with their make-up."

She laughed. "You mean to tell me that they had put make-up on you?"

He sighed, and gave her a pained look. "Yep. They would chase after me and hunt me down until they had given me a complete make-over, turning me into a clown." She laughed some more, hand over her mouth. "I'm glad my misery of the past is hilarious to you" he stated, but he was smiling, enjoying her laughter.

"It is" she said, and giggled. "I can just picture you with make-up on."

"Could you? I sure as hell can't."

"That's probably because you don't want to."

He shrugged as they reached the restaurant. "Perhaps. Although I don't think any man would want to picture himself with make-up on."

He smiled as she laughed again.

After ten minutes, they were seated and gave their orders. He told her as many funny stories of his childhood as he could, liking her laugh, and wanting to hear more of it. He has never told anyone about his childhood, because although there were definitely some good times when he was with his sisters, his contact with his whole family while growing up wasn't often. But he found himself wanting Sakura to know all about it. The funny parts, anyways.

"-So after I fell for that trick, I slammed into the clear plastic wrapper- it was dark, mind you- and I ended up falling on my ass" he said, hearing her laughter. He sighed, shaking his head. "I never trusted my sisters again after that, and had always held out my hands when I was about to walk under a doorway to make sure there was no plastic wrap."

"My goodness. I wish I was there to see all of that happening."

He shrugged. "I'm glad you weren't. Everyone in my family drives me crazy." He sighed. "But I care for them all. So what about you? Any funny moments in your past?"

She sighed, all laughter gone. "No. When I arrived at the okiya, I immediately became a servant. I washed, and cleaned, and did everything the okami told me to do. But what made it worse was that I was a very clumsy child. I had the tendency of knocking things over, breaking valuable antiques, and I was miserable as I began to grow a mounting debt."

"Why didn't you leave?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I couldn't. I didn't know where else to go. I was a child, didn't know the streets, and feared being kidnapped, or worse. But finally I became an apprentice, and began my training. It was hard for me. I had to lean how to dance, how to sing, how to play an instrument."

"Do you have to do all of that?"

"Yes. You see, a geisha is supposed to excel in one thing, and once you grow good in one area, that was seen as your talent. So if you were to be better at dancing than anything else, well then whenever someone wanted a geisha who can dance, then you would be considered, or requested. I, however, couldn't grow good in one area. I was excellent at all three, and was seen as one of the rare geishas who could be called on for anything." She shrugged. "Life was hard, but I got through with it."

"Why are you so determined to be a geisha? Why not quit and find something else to do?"

"What else can I do? Thanks to my parents, being a geisha is the only thing I have in life, the only thing I know. The okiya is my only home, and I have no where else to go."

Their food arrived, and neither said a word as the waiter placed it in front of them. When he left, Syaoran grasped her hand, seeing how she was slowly drifting away from the happy atmosphere he had created for them. Damn. The last thing he wanted was for her to get cold on him.

She looked at their hands.

"Why are you after me?" She asked softly, looking at him.

He blinked. "Because I am attracted to you."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. Why are you attracted to me? When we first met, I insulted you, gave you the cold shoulder, but then the next day you come and request me and say that you want me. Why?"

Should he tell her a truth? He didn't want to, but something in him just didn't want to lie to her. "I hardly get to chase a woman" he finally said, staring into her eyes. "Women always come after me, and when I met you and you weren't going after me-"

"I'm a challenge to you" she said in a flat tone. "That's why you want me."

He resisted the urge to cringe when she said that she was a challenge to him. Well, it was true, but that didn't mean he liked it any better. He could tell she was putting up her defensives, withdrawing from him further, and he regretted ever admitting anything to her.

"No, Sakura. You're beautiful" he stated, and heard her sigh, as if she had heard that already. She probably had, so he continued "And you are an amazing woman. I've never seen someone resist my charms before, and that intrigued me. Yes, you are a challenge, but it's more than that. I genuinely like your personality, your stubbornness. I like your talents with your instrument, and I am completely swept away by the dancing you do." He was coming back to her, he could feel it, and he smiled. Every word that was leaving his mouth was true, and he was glad that she was responding to it. "And also, I feel- "

"Lust?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, interrupting him.

"Yeah" he admitted. He thought she would get mad, but instead she continued to stare at him, as if she wasn't at all surprised by it. Oh hell, why would she? He has made it plain since the day they met. "You bug the hell out of me."

"I do? Why? How?"

"Because all I think about is you and me in bed, together." He shook his head. "Look, I want you, and I don't care what you say, I am going to have you. That's why I haven't given up."

"Confident, aren't we?" Sakura thought of mentioning that she was getting a danna, but then changed her mind. He didn't have to know, and why would he care? When, and if, Mr. Totsuda becomes her danna, then she will tell Syaoran that he could no longer carry these crazy notions of them being together in bed. She felt like she was leading him on, but she crossed that feeling out. She has told him time and again that nothing will happen between them. If he believed that they were going to sleep together, then let him.

"Damn right" he replied to her rhetorical question before he released her hand and began to eat.

She sighed. Confident or not, he will soon see that he was wrong. Keeping her distance would have effectively let him know that she wasn't interested, but how when every time she managed some distance between them he would just close it up?

She ate slowly, taking tiny bites the way she was trained to do.

"Oh, by the way" he said, grabbing her attention. She looked up. "Like the skirt." He gave her a mischievous smile. "I can just imagine those legs wrapped around my hips."

She turned red and turned away, making him laugh.

- -

A tall man sighed as he picked up the papers in front of him, running a hand through his auburn hair. Kinomoto Fujitaka looked over the reports of the metal. He smiled at the progress.

"Father, aren't you going home?"

Fujitaka looked up to see his son looking at him from the door. Equally tall, with black hair, Touya looked at him with a frown.

"In a minute. Just seeing how this metal is coming about."

"It's doing fine, father. You should just go home before mom starts calling me at my apartment to drive back here and drag you home."

Fujitaka smiled as he thought of his wife. Nadeshiko, with long black hair and emerald eyes, has been his wife for thirty-three years, and their love was still as strong. Because of her, he now has a thirty-one year-old son who will take over the company as soon as Fujitaka retires. He was so proud of Touya.

If only his daughter was here for him to be proud of too.

His precious baby girl . . .

"Dad? What's wrong? You look sad."

Fujitaka gave him a sad smile. "Just thinking of your baby sister."

Touya sighed and gave his father a sad look. He, himself, has never gotten close to his sister, because his parents had to send him to his mom's parents house when he was just a baby due to his parents being too poor to take care of him. From what they told him, Sakura was born eight years after he was, and they hadn't had the heart to send another of their children away. They brought her to visit him when she was just a baby, but soon that had stopped.

And on the very day his parents had arrived at his grandparents house to finally take him home, she had been kidnapped.

"I looked high and low for her, Touya" Fujitaka muttered. "But we still can't find her."

"Father, it wasn't your fault. You hadn't known she would be kidnapped."

"Perhaps, but maybe we should have taken her with us. She was only eight, for God's sake. And now she's somewhere out there, a young woman who we probably won't recognize." Fujitaka sighed in dismay before standing up. He smiled sadly at his son. "I'll walk you to your car, son."

And they walked out of the office, the light turning off behind them.

AN: So how was that? I hope you all like it. Please review! I'll be so happy if you do!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: See? Not taking as long as I had with the other chapters. Oh my god, I am dying to see the movie Memoirs of a Geisha. Considering I read and fell in love with the book, and it was the inspiration for this story, I have to see the movie. I know it won't be as good as the book, for no movie is as good as a book, but I heard that it's entertaining and worth seeing.

Okay, here is chapter six. Just to warn everybody, there is some tiny, _very_ tiny, sexual content in this chapter.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

Geisha Girl

Chapter Six

Sakura smiled as she opened the box of chocolates that Syaoran had sent to her. She leaned back against the pillows on her bed, shaking her head. So he was trying to woo her with chocolates now? He was a mystery, that man.

She took hold of one chocolate and popped it into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste. It was a weakness she has always had, a weakness of chocolate. She could probably live her entire life on just chocolates. She sighed. Next week will be the big day; the banquet. She was nervous, for she has never done such a thing before, and she was scared of screwing up. What if she fell flat on her face right in front of the Prime Minister? Not only would she be the laughing stock of all Tokyo, but her okiya would fall victim under the jokes and humiliation as well.

She shook her head, banishing those thoughts. She would just do the dance and get it over with. No point in wondering what will happen, because nothing can be predicted.

Just like Syaoran. She became irritated with herself. Did she always have to think about Syaoran? Apparently yes, because she made herself comfortable on her bed, popped another chocolate in her mouth, and began thinking of him.

This past weekend had been nothing but a fun-filled two days. Syaoran hogged her for the past two days, not that Hoshiko had cared, considering that he was paying large amounts of money for her time.

Syaoran had decided to take Sakura to the amusement park on Saturday. He bought her lunch and dinner, made her ride the rides with him, and had held her hand throughout the whole time. Just like a couple.

Ah, but the most memorable moment that was etched into her brain was when they, by luck, had ended up at the top in the Ferris wheel.

The sun had been going down at that time, and she had been admiring it, standing against the window, her hands on it.

"How beautiful" she had murmured, mostly to herself. She had felt Syaoran wrap his arms around her, and place his chin on her shoulder.

"It is" he had agreed, and very tenderly he had kissed her temple before placing his chin back on her shoulder.

It had been such a tender moment that Sakura knew she would never forget it. It had been romantic, like from a fairy-tale. And he hadn't tried to do anything. That's what touched her the most. It had been the most opportune moment for him to kiss her on the mouth, but he hadn't. He had, instead, let her enjoy the view. She had no idea if whether he had done it on purpose, or what, but all she knew was that it touched her.

Then yesterday he had dragged her to the zoo, of all things. It had been a crazy day, him taking pictures, asking other people to take pictures of them together. And again he had been holding her hand, not letting her go and only during certain times did he kiss her.

He was getting through her barrier, and fast. No longer did she deny him his kisses, and she feared that her resolve of not sleeping with him will fail. She was enjoying the kisses, the attention, their talks, and she didn't want to deny him any of that. She liked it too much.

She liked _him_ too much.

With a sigh, she confessed to herself that she liked him, as a man. That was why she no longer stopped him from kissing her, or from treating her like his woman. That was why she no longer feared that melting sensation, that arousal, as he had told her, every time they kissed. She trusted him with her body, but not with her feelings. No, that man was a playboy, and that was one of the reasons why she didn't want to sleep with him. She didn't want to be just another woman sharing his bed.

But he was slowly making her melt, slowly destroying the barrier she wanted between them, and she was no longer sure that she would be able to keep strong about her resolve to not sleep with him.

She ate another chocolate before closing the box and getting off the bed. She stretched, unsure of what to do. Ms. Matsumono was sick, so there would be no training for the banquet; actually, there would be no training at all for today. So what to do? Syaoran hadn't requested her for today- at least not yet- so she finally decided to head down to the beach. Why not? It was hot, temperatures rising to outrageous proportions. And the beach was just a few blocks away. All she needed was a bathing suit, and a towel.

In one hour, she was already running her feet through the sand. The beach was mostly empty, considering that it was a Monday and most of the people were at work. There were only a few scattered people, and Sakura chose a spot that was mostly secluded, far away from other people. She placed her towel down and took off her shorts and tank top, leaving her in just a two-piece bathing suit, pink with cherry blossoms. She then walked towards the water, the sand slightly hot under her bare feet. But once she touched the cold water, she began shaking, goose bumps rising on her flesh. It was so cold!

She stood there, letting the water reach just her ankles, contemplating whether she should go in or not, when suddenly she was picked up, swung in two very strong arms as the person jogged forward into deeper water, and before she could look at who grabbed her, she was dropped into the cold aqua.

She got her bearings, and shot up through the surface, sputtering and shaking as she stood with the water reaching her waist. She wiped the water from her face and glared at the man who was currently laughing his head off, obviously amused over what he did.

"You jackass!" She burst out.

Syaoran grinned. "I know. You were just standing there, doing nothing, and that's when I decided to take matters into my own hands and make you go into the water."

She glared at him, making sure to keep her eyes on his face, and not on his body. He had no shirt on and, if she guessed right, he was only wearing his boxers. And he was muscular; rippling, corded muscles everywhere, no ounce of fat on any part of his body. His broad chest shined with water, his abs clearly defined, and his biceps bulged. She felt her face grow hot, and she immediately covered her cheeks, not wanting him to know the effect he had on her.

"You are supposed to be at work" she stated, trying to keep her balance as the waves continued to hit her body.

"Today was my day off. And I went to the okiya, only to see you walking down the street. I followed you, saw you undress- God, if only you could have felt what that did to my body- got undressed myself right next to your clothes, and then . . . Well-" he held out his hands, spreading his arms "-you know the rest."

Sakura growled. "Why you perverted, stalking, son of a-" A wave, much stronger than the ones before it, knocked her off-balance and she fell right into Syaoran's arms, who automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled up right- and against him.

Her eyes widened, feeling him against her body. Her face was right in front of his, her feet not even touching the ocean floor, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Goodness . . . She knew, without a doubt, that this was having an effect on him, and she couldn't deny that it was affecting her as well.

Syaoran nearly groaned as he held her. He sighed shakily. Watching her undress had gotten him hard, which was one of the reasons why he had wanted to get into the water in the first place. But having her against him wasn't helping at all, especially when the only barriers that prevented him from thrusting into her was her bikini bottoms and his boxers. And to make matters worse, her breasts were squished against his chest, her nipples easily felt against his chest through her bikini top. His head was spinning, staring into her emerald eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew that if he did, he would have sex with her right here, standing in the water, and he wouldn't stop. No, that wasn't how he wanted her. He wanted her on a bed- his bed, her bed, didn't matter, so long as it was a bed. And he wanted complete privacy when they have sex, not wanting the chance of having someone else seeing her naked. He didn't care about anyone seeing him naked; he only cared about his eyes being the only pair viewing the nakedness of the body that he was holding.

So he slightly moved her away from him and put her down. He was amazed at himself. For the first time in his life, he was resisting the urges of his body, and was thinking with his head instead of with his dick. How odd.

Sakura looked confused, and he smiled. "If I kissed you right now, at this very moment, we would be giving anybody who happens to see us a very erotic show."

She blinked, and then blushed. "Oh" she stated, stepping back.

"Yeah. Oh." He cleared his throat. "Can we get out of the water? I don't know if I'll be as noble if another wave makes you fall into my arms."

"You? Noble?" Sakura snorted. "What a lie."

He grinned, although it was painful, considering the aroused state he was in. "It's not a lie. It's the truth." He took hold of her hand and together they got out of the water, enjoying the sun on their cold bodies.

Sakura grabbed her towel and dried her exposed skin, knowing that her bikini wouldn't get dried with a towel.

"Why did you come to the beach?" Syaoran asked curiously, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, watching her.

"I have no training today" she replied, standing up straight and looking at him. "Next Monday is the banquet for the Prime Minister and I'm one of the geishas who will be performing for him."

He rubbed his jaw. "Interesting. I guess I'll be seeing you there, then."

She gave him a surprised look. "You're going to be there?"

"Got my invitation a couple of weeks ago." He took hold of her towel and began drying her himself. "I wasn't going to go, but since you are going to be there . . ."

She sighed as he grabbed her arm and began to dry it. "Does your whole life revolve around me?"

He shrugged. "It does now, I guess."

Sakura couldn't help but feel flattered over the attention he was giving her. Her heart leaped as he dried her body, concentrating on her with a little frown. He then began to dry her hair, which wasn't an easy task, considering the length and it's thickness.

"Damn, this is too much hair!" He grumbled. "Why don't you cut it?"

"Because I love my hair this length, and it's easier for me to do my hairdos when it's this long. You know, the ones you don't like me to wear?"

He glanced at her. "Still think you should cut it."

After ten minutes, he dropped the towel on the sand and rubbed his wrists, as if they had gone numb. "That was some task" he muttered, complaining.

"I didn't ask you to dry my hair" she pointed out.

"But you didn't stop me either" he retaliated.

"Like you would have listened."

"I would have."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Yes I would. But you didn't ask me, so now you can never find out."

"I don't need to find out. I know you wouldn't have paid any heed to my requests. You haven't since the day we met."

"Since the day we've met, I've been taking you out to places, paying for dinners and whatnot. How selfish can you be?"

Sakura's eyebrows snapped together in anger. "Selfish? _I'm_ selfish? Who has been hogging me almost every night? If you ask me, you are the one who's selfish!"

Syaoran's temper rose. "I'm selfish? I've been taking you places thinking you needed a break from all the entertaining you do!"

"But you're only doing that in hopes that I have sex with you!" She grabbed her clothes and jerked it on, not caring that her bikini was wet. Syaoran was doing the same, jerking his own clothes on.

Sakura grabbed her towel and jammed her feet into her sandals. "Jerk" she snapped, and began stalking away. She couldn't believe that man, calling her selfish. He has been requesting her, and she couldn't do anything but go with him. She has no choice! If she did, she wouldn't have gone anywhere with him the first time he requested her.

She was suddenly grabbed by the arm and spun around before strong arms surrounded her, preventing her from moving away.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, pushing against him.

"The hell I will" Syaoran stated, all trace of anger gone, and kissed her mouth before she could say anything else.

She didn't respond at first, her lips tightly closed together. He ran his tongue across them, coaxing her to open them. When that didn't work, he decided to use another tactic, one he had been resisting to do every time they kissed. He ran one hand down her back until it made contact with her bottom and pushed her against him, her pelvis cradling his. She gasped, her lips parting, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, making contact with every part of her mouth until he finally touched her tongue.

Sakura slightly whimpered, trying to hold on to her anger but once his tongue was in her mouth, she knew she couldn't do anything but give in to the sensation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his back. His hand never moved from it's spot on her behind, keeping her against him, but she didn't mind at all.

They finally broke the kiss, desperately needing oxygen.

"I'm sorry" he murmured against her lips. "I _was_ a jerk. I have no right to get mad with you."

"I would say sorry too, only that I _do_ have a right to be mad with you."

He smiled, making her smile, too.

"How reassuring" he said in mock anger, but he chuckled, making her know that he was just teasing.

"Isn't it?" She asked sweetly.

He chuckled again. "Come on. Let's go swimming."

She nodded and hand in hand they went to their previous spot.

- -

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Li laughs and has fun" Tokumatsu muttered, standing on the cliff that overlooked the beach, right above where Sakura and Syaoran were currently playing in the water, splashing each other.

"Haven't you notice that he isn't as uptight as he used to be?" Zen asked, staring at the couple.

"Yes, but I didn't think it was because of the geisha."

Zen looked at his associate. "Why do you think I introduced her to you guys at the poker game?"

"You mean you planned it? You knew that Li would go after her?"

"Damn right. When I first met her, the first person that popped into my mind was Li, and that's when I decided that just maybe, they'll get together, and he could finally be human."

"Why are you so concerned about the boy?"

Zen sighed. "The boy doesn't believe in love. That can very well destroy someone, make him or her cynical and cold as they grow up. If Li continues to live his life, thinking that love doesn't exist, he'll start to despise the life he lives, drifting further and further away from his own family. Hell, he hardly even calls his own mother, and hasn't spoken to his sisters in two years."

Tokumatsu suddenly understood. "He's going to become lonely when he's older."

Zen nodded. "I'm heading towards that direction, Tokumatsu. I have loved, but my family is dead, and I'm not getting as many women as I used to. Soon, I'll be old, and alone. But I have loved, and so I know my life wasn't wasted. Now, imagine Li?"

The younger associate nodded. "I understand. And I'm assuming Totsuda is playing an important role in all this?"

"Of course. Totsuda is the rival. Think of it as a medieval fairy-tale. Sakura is the princess, Li is the knight, and Totsuda is the evil prince. And your Leiko is a part of it as well."

"My daughter?"

Zen nodded, grinning. "I hadn't planned on it, but it seems that Leiko has made herself the pestering Queen from across the land, trying to seduce the knight and prevent him from saving the princess he desires."

Tokumatsu blinked. "You are one farfetched man, Zen."

Zen shrugged, uncaring. "That geisha girl is the one to save Li. I just know it. And if that makes me farfetched, then I guess that's how I'll live the rest of my life: farfetched."

"Wait, I thought the knight was saving the princess."

Zen sighed. "Fine, if you want the fairy-tale perfect, Li is the princess and Sakura is the knight."

"That's not perfect. There is a gender mix-up." That earned a glare from the older man, and Tokumatsu chuckled.

- -

Syaoran sat in the meeting room the next day, Tuesday. He drummed his fingers, waiting for K and K Corps's owners to appear.

"This is taking forever" Zen growled next to him.

"Where the hell are they?" Tokumatsu agreed.

"Probably trying to come up with a plan to prevent us from taking over" Totsuda said.

Syaoran prevented himself from rolling his eyes. He hadn't wanted Totsuda to tag along, but Totsuda, as well as the other two men, were important to Dynasty. They were the head of the different departments in his company, so, naturally, they had to come along.

That didn't mean he had to like it.

Syaoran looked up when the door to the meeting room opened, and two men entered. With blank faces, they walked to the head of the long table, the oldest sitting at the head of the table while the other sat next to him.

"Li Syaoran, I assume?" the oldest said.

Syaoran nodded.

"Kinomoto Fujitaka, and my son, Touya" Fujitaka said, nodding at the other man.

Syaoran looked at Totsuda and Tokumatsu. Neither gave a hint that they made the connection between this Kinomoto and Sakura. They probably thought that it was a coincidence, or if they thought about it at all. Zen knew, so Syaoran didn't have to wonder about him.

"My associates: Zen Akio, Tokumatsu Keiji, and Totsuda Goro."

Fujitaka nodded to each one. Syaoran studied the man. This was Sakura's father, the man who had sold her to what was pretty much slavery. He suddenly felt this urge to bash the man's head in, angry at what he did to his own daughter. Confused, he clamped down the urge. Damn, why the hell did he feel like beating this man to a bloody pulp? He knew it would be for Sakura, but why? He has never wanted to beat up a woman's family member, or even a woman's friend, just because the person hurt the woman in some way. He should care less, in fact. But he didn't. He wanted Fujitaka to pay for hurting Sakura, and that's what confused him.

The same way he was confused over caring for the geisha.

He mentally shook his head. Now wasn't the time for him to think such things. This meeting would determine whether he gets this company or not.

"Now, let's get down to business" Li stated, opening his suitcase. He took out a few papers. "It says here you are going bankrupt."

Both Kinomotos frowned. "How in hell do you know that?" Touya demanded.

"Sources, of course" Zen easily said.

"I am willing to buy your company, save you from losing your jobs" Syaoran stated.

"No" the son immediately replied.

"Come on, Kinomoto. Think about it. You keep pouring your money into creating some metal, and before you know it all your sources will be gone. No longer will you be able to pay employees."

"But that's not what you care about, is it, Li?" Touya sneered. "You want our metal. But we won't sell it so the only way for you to get it is by taking over us."

Syaoran shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But I suggest you take our offer. Or are you too stupid to see the advantages?"

"You son of a bitch" Touya growled darkly.

"Enough" Fujitaka said, looking at his son tiredly. "Get hold of your temper." He turned to the president of Dynasty. "Advantages? What kind of advantages?"

"If I buy your company, all your employees still keep their jobs. You and your son will still be in control of this company. Only difference is that the company is mine, so some profits that you make must go to Dynasty, and in return I will provide you with whatever equipment or people you need. My sources are unlimited, and at your disposable. Of course, when you have meetings with certain people, I must be present, and the final word of what you sell and what you receive is mine."

"That's an advantage?" Touya questioned sarcastically.

Syaoran glared at him. "I'm saving your asses, so it's in your best interest to-"

"Let you control us?"

"I'm not controlling you. You may still do what you please, it will just be under my supervision." Syaoran tried to keep a tight control over his own temper, but it seemed that the man right across from him was making him lose it rather easily.

"We don't want a babysitter, brat."

Brat? _Brat?_ Syaoran clenched his hands. "I am not going to be your baby-sitter, dumb ass."

"Li" Tokumatsu stated. "Calm down."

"Touya." Fujitaka looked at his son again. "Please be quiet."

Both men glared at each other, but both did as suggested. Touya crossed his arms and leaned back, making himself comfortable as he glared at the young man across from him.

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka once more, ignoring the glare that was being shot at his direction. "All companies that I buy are always in good shape. I take care of my own, and make sure all my employees are happy. If you have a problem with what I am providing, all you have to do is tell me and I'll take care of it."

"If I sell, must I give up my place here and work in your building?"

"Of course not. Like I said, almost nothing changes. All that changes is ownership."

Fujitaka nodded, rubbing his jaw. "How much money are you offering?"

Syaoran took a pen from his breast-pocket and scribbled a number on a piece of paper. He turned it and passed it to Fujitaka.

The owner of K and K Corps looked at the number, his eyebrows shooting up. "Wow. You must be rich for you to so easily be offering this amount of money" he marveled, passing the paper to his son so that he may look at it.

"I am assuming it is to your liking?"

"Your assumption is accurate." He rubbed his jaw again. "Let me think about it and discuss it with my son. I shall give you a call."

Syaoran nodded as he and his three associates stood up. He closed his suitcase. "I'll be expecting your call."

They then left, Syaoran glaring at Touya one more time before exiting.

"I don't like that kid" Touya said as soon as the door clothes. "I'd rather starve than be under his employment."

"Touya, Touya, this isn't about you. It's about our company. We worked to bring this company up to where it is, and we are the same people who are bringing it down. We must consider that what Mr. Li is offering will very well save this company."

Touya frowned at his father. Fujitaka was staring at the distance, apparently distracted.

"Father? What's wrong?"

Fujitaka clasped his hands together, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. "Mr. Li looked as if he held contempt towards me. His eyes grew narrowed the moment I sat down, and for a few moments I saw rage in his eyes. And, unlike you, I had done nothing to make him grow some dislike towards me."

"What do you mean 'unlike me'?"

Fujitaka merely shook his head. "As soon as I get home, I'll make the call and tell Mr. Li that I accept his offer."

- -

Sakura made the final step of the dance and all the men clapped. She bowed, along with the other geishas, and walked forward, resuming her seat in front of Mr. Nishimoto. She looked at the clock, and sighed when she saw it was nearly ten at night. Only half-an-hour has passed since she came here.

She had been surprised that Mr. Nishimoto had requested her, after not seeing him for a few weeks. She supposed he was angry that he wasn't going to be her danna, but could he blame her and her okami? A danna was supposed to have money, and Mr. Nishimoto was near bankruptcy. Sakura held in the urge to throw up when he smiled and clasped her hand. How she hated this man!

"I am very disappointed that you won't by my mistress. However, I am happy that I at least had the pleasure of- well, I don't need to bring it up, do I?"

Sakura breathed deeply. She had tried so hard to forget that, but she should have known he would bring it up. This was his way of getting back at her for denying his request to become her danna.

He poured a glass of wine and gave it to her. She looked at it, knowing that she had a very low tolerance for alcohol. One glass of wine could make her tipsy. Like most geishas, when a man offered alcohol, let it be sake or wine, she would pretend to drink from the glass, when in truth she was just letting the liquid touch her closed lips before placing the glass down. Therefore, her lips would be wet as if she had drank the alcohol. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away with such a method while Mr. Nishimoto was around.

She didn't want to drink it, but Mr. Nishimoto was looking at her so intently she had no choice. She placed the glass against her lips and took a sip. It was sweet, but she knew that underneath all that sweetness was the alcohol. She took the glass away but he placed a hand underneath it and once again pressed it against her lips. She was forced to drink the whole glass before he took it away. She blinked her eyes, the alcohol already affecting her system.

"Was that good?" he murmured, caressing her cheek.

She cringed and pulled away, placing a hand against her forehead. She frowned. She has her white paint on, so when she took her hand away, sure enough her fingers had the white paint on the tips.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mr. Nishimoto asked, pouring another glass of wine.

"My face. I must have four prints on my forehead, don't I?" She asked, pointing at her forehead.

He smiled and nodded. Sakura giggled again as he gave another glass of wine. She drank from it. "Yum" she said when she finished it. "So sweet and yummy."

"Yummy?"

"Mm-hmm." She looked at him, seeing how blurry he was becoming, and leaned closer. "Did you know that I don't really like to drink wine?" She whispered, as if telling a secret.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She cupped her mouth with one hand. "I can't drink alcohol, because I get drunk very easily" she whispered loudly, and laughed. "One glass is enough!"

Mr. Nishimoto raised an eyebrow. He was twenty years older than the geisha, but he was still good-looking, even though his black hair now had sprinkles of silver. His silver eyes twinkled with mirth, and anger. He had wanted Sakura, wanted to be her danna. It wasn't fair that he got turned down. She was a rare geisha, one with a flair of innocence around her. No one deserved that innocence more than him. _No one._

Oh, he knew she gets drunk easily, but nonetheless he poured her another glass.

"Do you now?" he asked, humoring her.

"Of course!" She hiccupped, taking the glass, but it slipped from her fingers and it spilled all over her kimono. "Oops!" She exclaimed, grabbing a dry part from her kimono and trying to wipe the red wine away. But she only ended up spreading it, and she shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. Now all I need to do is spill more wine on me and I'll look as red as a cherry." She took the other glass of wine he had poured and began to spill it all over her white kimono, giggling. "Need to make it match!"

"No!" Mr. Nishimoto grabbed the glass, sighing. She was drunk, yes, but not drunk enough. Frowning, he grabbed a bottle of vodka from his pocket. If he gave Sakura another glass of wine she will just spill it on her kimono. So he poured the vodka in another glass and gave it to her. "Drink this. It's very good."

She took it, looking at it a bit, and drank it down. She coughed when she handed the glass back. "That's strong!"

"Maybe you should go home and change kimonos." He suggested.

She frowned and then nodded. "You're right. My kimono doesn't match." She stood up and tried to keep her balance as she swayed from side to side. "I just need to find Hana."

"No, don't bother her." Mr. Nishimoto knew that the young apprentice had taken one of his friends to the bathroom. "Just go and change kimonos and come back." He smiled as she nodded and began to walk away, wavering from side to side.

"Hopefully you get struck by a car" he muttered. Her okiya was several blocks away. If she didn't get struck by a car, then maybe she'll get raped and killed. He sighed. Hopefully something happens, because he wouldn't try to kill her again. He couldn't, because he's moving to England tomorrow morning. He did what he could, getting her drunk enough so she wouldn't be aware of what's going on around her. All he has to do was hope that something fatal happened to her.

- -

Sakura stumbled on the last step and fell on her knees, laughing at her stupidity.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered as she stood up. She walked forward and stepped on the sidewalk. "Hmm . . ." She stood there, staring ahead. She then shrugged and began to cross the street. She stumbled again and fell right in the middle of the street.

"Need to watch the steps" she announced to herself. She blinked at the little ants that were walking on the pavement. "Ooh, bugs . . ." Light began to appear over the road and she frowned, looking to where the light were coming from. Two circles were heading her way, quickly, and she looked at it, wondering what it was, but didn't move.

"Fuck!" Came the shout and she was suddenly grabbed and she shrieked as she was held against something solid and rolled on the ground over and over until she reached the other side of the road. She was on her back, hearing a honk and someone yelling before it disappeared.

She blinked at the person on top of her. "Syaoran!" She chirped happily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped, glaring at her. "Why were you fucking sitting in the middle of the road?"

"Didn't you see the ants? They were crawling everywhere!"

"Ants?" He asked in disbelief. "You were looking at ants?"

"Ants, ants, ants" she said, and then giggled.

Syaoran looked at the woman under him and became suspicious. "How much did you drink?"

"Oh . . . I don't know . . ." She picked up her hand and began counting. "One wine . . . Two wine . . . Three wine . . . Oh wait, I spilled that one. I spilled the next one too!" She laughed. "I needed to match! But then I drank a glass of stronger stuff." .

Syaoran sighed, confirming his suspicion that she was drunk, and stood up, taking her with him. "I'll take you back to the okiya."

"No" she said, tugging at the arm he was holding. "I refuse to go there. Hoshiko doesn't like drunk geishas! The last one she kicked out and we never saw her again."

Syaoran frowned, seeing how unsteady she was on her feet. She was drunk, so the story could be false, but he had the feeling she was telling the truth. He sighed again as he made a decision.

"I'm taking you back to my place" he stated and picked her up in his arms.

"Hey! I'm floating!"

He held in the urge to laugh. She was very silly when she was drunk, he thought, and smiled down at her as she looked up at the stars and began to point them out. His apartment was only a block away, so it was five minutes before he was already in front of his door. He unlocked it and turned the knob, which wasn't an easy task with the woman in his arms. He then entered and closed the door with his foot.

His apartment was very spacious, the living room being to his right. The kitchen and the dining room was to his left, and he walked down the hall as he passed the bathroom, two spare rooms, and reached his master bedroom, which was at the back of his apartment. He entered and Sakura looked around, making admiring sounds as she looked around. The bed was right in the middle, big and comfortable looking. There was a door to the left, which was opened, and she saw a sink, making her realize that it was a bathroom. She saw the closet, a desk, a fireplace, some bureaus and a bookcase.

"I wish Mr. Nishimoto's bedroom looked like this" she said as he placed her on the bed.

Who in hell was Mr. Nishimoto, Syaoran thought. "Why?" He asked.

"Because then maybe when he bought my mizuage it would have been more bearable."

Confused, the little wolf repeated "'Mizuage?'" Was this another geisha term?

"_Mizuage" _she stated again with emphasis. She placed a finger against her chin, as if in thought, although if she was thinking at all Syaoran knew she was having a hard time doing it.

"Ah! Virginity, that's the word I'm looking for! Mr. Nishimoto bought my virginity."

Syaoran froze. "What?" he asked in an almost toneless voice.

Sakura nodded and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah. He had sex with me on the floor." She giggled. "He looked so funny above me!" She hiccupped. "He made weird faces! And he moved back and forth, back and forth." She began making the motion with her hands, smiling brightly. "Then his face turned red and-

Syaoran was disgusted. "Sakura, stop" he almost ordered, grabbing her hands. The last thing he wanted was to hear her describe when this Mr. Nishimoto took her virginity.

She pouted. "Why?" She then made a face. "But it _hurt_. I cried, you know." She hiccupped some more. "Then when it was all over he just told me to get out, watching me dress. He saw me _naked_." She laughed. "And I was only fourteen!"

She seemed to have found the whole situation amusing, but he didn't. He looked at her as she laughed, knowing that she only thought it amusing only because she was drunk.

"Sakura, who gave you these drinks?" He asked seriously.

"Why, Mr. Nishimoto himself! He requested me, and I had to go to a teahouse that was far away from the okiya. Then he gave me wine, and some more wine, and then he gave me something else. Then he suggested that I go back to the okiya to change kimonos. I agreed because my kimono doesn't match."

She swiped at the stains, and Syaoran clenched his hands. It sounded as if Mr. Nishimoto had been purposely getting her drunk, and then told her to leave the teahouse, knowing that in her condition anything could have happened.

Hell, something almost had happened, if he hadn't been passing by that teahouse at the time. He had stayed late at the company, knowing Fujitaka would call. When he finally did, and they agreed to meet again to sign papers and whatnot, Syaoran then left the company, and his car had ended up stalling. He then realized it was because he had been so busy with other things he hadn't refueled the damn thing, so there was no gas in the car, forcing him to walk to his apartment. His heart had nearly stopped seeing Sakura in the middle of the road, with a car heading straight towards her. Without even thinking, he had ran onto the road and grabbed her, hugging her to him as they rolled across the road, and to safety.

"He was supposed to be my danna" she stated now, slipping off the bed. "But then Hoshiko rejected him because he has no money."

So perhaps Mr. Nishimoto had meant to have something bad happen to her out of revenge. That angered Syaoran, but then he forgot everything when she began to untie her kimono. His mouth turned dry, hearing her sing some song that was way off-key. Hell, he didn't care. He couldn't even move as she finally untied it, making it fall open from the top. Finally, he snapped out of his daze. "Wait, Sakura, don't-"

It was too late. She slipped the kimono off and because it was loosened it easily slipped down her body and pooled around her feet. Once again, he was frozen to the spot, unable to deny his eyes the pleasure of looking at her body. Either she disliked to wear bras, or they weren't allowed to wear them, because she was braless, only wearing a pair of black panties, which was sheer and somewhat transparent. His mouth was now as dry as a desert. Her breasts weren't big, but they were upright, and round. He clenched his hands, resisting the urge to go up to her and knead them, to see just how firm her breasts were, to taste her and draw her nipples into his mouth.

He finally tore his eyes away from her bust and let them roam over the rest of her body. Her waist was trim, narrow, but she had round hips, giving her an hour-glass figure, and she had sleek, shapely legs. But he had already known that, since he had already seen her in a bikini the day before. But this was different, because they were in his bedroom, not on a beach, and she was almost nude, those black panties being the only thing that covered her. All he needed to do was strip to the skin, strip her panties down, tumble her on to his bed, and he would finally be inside her. Hell, his dick was ready, making him uncomfortable as it strained against his pants, swelling as he began to realize the few simple moves he could do for her to be under him.

She turned and walked out of the bedroom, and he finally snapped out of his daze. He immediately followed her, wondering where she was going. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Ooh! Whipped cream."

Wrong choice. That only made Syaoran's erection strain against the zipper of his pants even more, his imagination running wild as he thought of all the things they could do with whipped cream.

"No, Sakura, you need to put that back" he said, grabbing the can when she made the motion to spray some in her mouth. He placed it back before closing the fridge. He couldn't stand this. He desperately looked around, searching for something, _anything_, to cover her up with, before he did something he would regret. His lust was growing strong, and he feared that he wouldn't be able to control it.

Sakura went around him and left the kitchen, but fell in the hallway, sprawling on the floor. She burst out laughing. He has never in his life heard her laugh as much as she has tonight.

"Oh shit" he muttered, going to her and grabbing her waist to haul her up. He resisted the urge to sweep his hands up to her breasts and instead led her back into his bedroom, with her still laughing.

"That's the one hundredth time I fell" she chortled.

"I doubt that" he muttered, moving away from her. She suddenly spun around, eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" She snapped. "I know how many times I fell, and I fell fifty times!"

"I thought you said one hundred?" He walked to his bureau. He shouldn't have brought her here, but it was too late. She was here, and now he didn't want to take her anywhere with her condition. He rummaged through his drawer before he extracted a long T-shirt. He turned back around, and saw her undoing her traditional Japanese hairdo, humming and looking around, apparently forgetting all her anger, and not caring that she was almost naked.

He forced himself to wait, making sure to keep his eyes on her face as she took out all the clips and pins in her hair, dropping them on the carpeted floor, before her hair finally cascaded down her back, ending at her hips.

He walked forward until he was in front of her and yanked his shirt on her, pulling it over her head, helping her put her arms into the short sleeves, before it draped over her body. It reached mid-thigh, and it looked so damn sexy on her he wanted to take it off. But this was better than her being naked.

"All right, get into bed."

She beamed and suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He stumbled back until his back hit the bureau, not believing what she was doing. His hands were automatically on her back, making sure she didn't fall off.

"Get into bed with me!" She exclaimed.

"N-no I think it's best I go into a spare room" he managed to say, trying to get her off. But she began to wiggle, rubbing herself against him, and his hands dug into her naked back as she grinded her pelvis against his. She probably didn't even know what she was doing, but it was still affecting him, and he groaned. "Sa-Sakura-"

"Sleep with me" she said, pouting.

"No, Sakura. Please, stop moving-"

She only wiggled more, and he scratched out the idea that she didn't know what she was doing. The damn hussy, he thought. Even in her drunken state she _knew_ what she was doing to him, and she was doing it so that he could sleep in the same bed with her. Damn it, how did she even know that this was affecting him? Didn't she only have sex once? Oh hell, what did it matter? No matter how she knew this could affect him, Sakura was making damn sure to use it as a weapon against him.

He sighed shakily. "If you say yes I'll stop" she promised, and giggled before kissing him.

He froze as her tongue entered his mouth, and he groaned again, but he immediately tore his mouth away.

"Fine" he growled. If she moved anymore, he was scared that he would take her right here, standing up, and ignore the fact that she wasn't herself.

She beamed again and hopped off him before skipping to the bed and throwing herself on it. He sighed shakily, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Great. This was just fucking great.

He glanced at her, sitting up on the bed and under the covers, watching him and smiling, waiting for him to join her. This was torture, having heaven so close, only for him to not enter it. And, damn it, it was by choice. He shouldn't be going through all this. He was utterly amazed at himself that he hadn't taken her all ready, but she was drunk. He knew he had to keep a tight control over the hunger of his body for her, no matter what it cost him. He would be damned if he sleeps with her while she was in this state, completely vulnerable and unaware of her actions. That would be rape. She was practically raped at fourteen, and he refused to be another man to hurt her that way. His erection could throb all it wanted, but he will not have sex with her tonight.

He removed his shoes and walked slowly towards the bed, aware that she was still staring at him. He got on top of the bed, having all intentions of sleeping over the covers, but she shook her head. "Nope, nope, you must sleep under the covers right next to me. And why aren't you wearing pajamas?"

"Because I sleep more comfortable in my business suit" he lied. He wasn't about to tell her that he didn't own a pair of pajamas because all he slept in were his boxers or briefs. He feared that she would make him sleep in that.

She formed her mouth into the shape of an 'O'. "Ohh . . ."

He got under the covers and laid back. His bed was a king-sized, so there was a good two feet separating them. He wanted to maintain that distance, but apparently she had decided differently because she scooted closer to him and placed her head on his chest, draping one of her bare legs across his own leg. He started, trying to move away, but she stopped him by wrapping her arms around his waist, snuggling closer.

"Don't leave me" she murmured and yawned. "I've always felt lonely sleeping on a bed by myself, never having anyone to hold me. I've always wanted someone to hold me" She sighed. "Just stay with me . . ." she whispered.

Syaoran bit his lip, wanting to disentangle himself from her, but she held on tight. But he couldn't completely blame her, because a tiny part of him wanted to stay right where he was. Shakily, he wrapped his arms around her, and suddenly, something like righteousness fell on him. He looked down at the woman in his arms, who was fast asleep.

She felt . . . _right_ in his arms, almost as if this was where she belonged. He used his hand to caress her cheek, which still had the white paint. He frowned, and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped away the paint softly, trying to not to wake her. Once it was all off, he dropped the handkerchief on the side of the bed and began to caress her face again.

She looked so peaceful, so happy and calm. This was how she should be, not miserable, not being forced to entertain men when it was clear she didn't enjoy it. He has seen the light that shined out of her when he takes her out to dinner or any other places that didn't require for her to entertain a male. That was why he hogged her, as she had stated yesterday. She was happy being just like ordinary women, being treated as a woman, rather than a geisha. During the times he has requested her, she laughed more often, smiled more often.

He liked that.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, thinking it safer to kiss her there instead of her lips. He then put his head back and stared at the ceiling.

His sex still throbbed, and he wondered how long it will take him to fall asleep while he held the woman he desired in his arms.

AN: So how was it? I was a little worried about this chapter, but hopefully it was pleasing and entertaining for you all. Please review! I am so happy every time I see a review, and the best gift all of you could give me this Christmas is a review, no matter how small or big.

Well, I guess you'll see the next chapter next year, in 2006. Merry Christmas, everybody, and have a wonderful happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Happy New Year! The year 2006 has been a year I've been waiting for, because it is my last year of high school. It's about time! Tomorrow I have to start school, after being on vacation for the past two months, but it makes me feel better knowing that I only have four months left.

Oh, I want to mention something. I know a few of you ask questions, and usually I answer, but I'm still not used to the whole reply-to-author thing that each review email has. Because I get a lot of reviews- which I am forever grateful for you guys!- I would delete the review alerts from my inbox and then, when submitting a new chapter, I would look over the reviews on this website and answer here. Well, as you know, that isn't allowed anymore, but I still haven't broken the habit of deleting review alerts. So, I'm sorry for anyone who asked questions and didn't receive a reply to! I'll answer them from now on. I'll try, at least.

Also- go see Memoirs of a Geisha for those who haven't seen it yet! I saw it the day after Christmas, and I loved it! Although the movie is long, possibly a little too long for some, it is still a good movie. Don't expect it to be as good as the book, for no movie is as good as a book, but the movie is still worth two hours of your time.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me_

Geisha Girl

Chapter Seven

Sakura moaned as she slowly came awake. Her body felt like lead, and her head was pounding heavily. She turned her head, trying to escape the light. She slowly opened her eyes, and blinked a few times to focus them. She frowned when she saw the unfamiliar ceiling. She turned again, confused.

And she shrieked, scrambling away before falling on the ground with a thud, which wasn't good, considering the headache she has. She scrambled to her feet, but was immediately met with dizziness. She swayed a little and reached out to grasp something before she fell. She moaned and put a hand to her forehead, the pounding slightly worse.

Something grabbed her hand, apparently to steady her, but when she saw what it was she jerked her hand away and took a few steps back.

"W-what did you do to me?" She asked hoarsely.

Syaoran sighed. He knew she would act like this. He had very little sleep, only a few hours, thanks to Sakura holding on to him. And he woke up a little before she did. Something in him had just known that she would freak out. He knew her head was hurting, and pretty soon she'll want to throw up. Hangovers were a bitch; he knew that from personal experience. That was one reason why he didn't have a taste for liquor.

"Sakura I need you to calm down and listen to me. I didn't do anything. You were drunk, and I brought you here to-"

"Oh God, you raped me!" She exclaimed, finally seeing what she was wearing.

"I didn't rape you. Come on, Sakura, I'm still in my business suit. If I raped you, I would be naked."

She glared at him, not believing a word. He cursed. "Damn it, if you don't believe me I'll take you to a fucking hospital so you could get checked out!"

"I don't need you to take me anywhere!" She took a couple of steps forward and tried to bent down, wanting to get her kimono, but instead she fell forward, and he went forward to catch her. He pulled her upright, holding her in her arms.

"You were drunk. You said Mr. Nishimoto gave you wine."  
She frowned and looked up at him. Her head was hurting, but nonetheless she struggled to remember what happened last night. Mr. Nishimoto? Oh yes, she remembered him. Remembered her first glass of wine, but everything after that was somewhat fuzzy. A few things were clear: A thought, a word, a phrase.

An action . . .

She blushed.

"D-did I throw myself at you?"

He smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Oh God" she moaned. "I was a willing participant!"

His smile turned into a grin. "If you were, I probably wouldn't be as frustrated as I am now."

She blinked, and her blush intensified, his meaning plain and hard against her stomach.

"Sakura, we didn't do anything. You did do some crazy things that nearly made me go over the edge, but luckily I was able to think straight."

She looked at him, saw the truth in his eyes, and nodded. She then moaned and placed her head against his chest. "My head hurts" she whimpered.

"A hangover. It'll be gone in a few hours."

She sighed, closing her eyes, but then they sprang open. "Oh my God, Hana!"

"It's all right, it's all right" he soothe. "During the night, during one of the many hours I was awake because of you-" she glared at him "-I called your okiya to let someone know that you were with me."

"You told them I was drunk?" she fretted.

He shook his head. "No. I said you were hysterical because you were damn near in a car accident, which is true, and I decided to care for you. They believed me, and told me to tell you your sister was all right." He raised an eyebrow. "Hana is your sister?"

She sighed. "Not by blood. She's my apprentice, as you know, and in the geisha world, when a geisha takes on an apprentice, after they do a ceremony they become sisters. The geisha then trains the apprentice."

"Some life you live."

She smiled, but then frowned. "I was almost in a car accident?"

He sighed and began leading her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, helping her keep her balance. He sat her down and immediately took out orange juice from the fridge. He poured her a glass and placed it in front of her.

Sakura had placed her head in her hands, grimacing as her head continued to pound. She looked at the glass of orange juice.

"Drink it" he ordered, but in a gentle voice. He grabbed the cordless phone and dialed as she took the glass and cautiously sipped the juice, watching him as he spoke into the phone quietly.

When he hanged up she asked him curiously "Who were you calling?"

"Work. Told them that I might not go in today."

Sakura knew it was because of her, and she wanted to tell him not to worry and go, but her head hurt so much she didn't know if you would survive the hangover with him gone. Besides, where would she go? She didn't want to go to the okiya in this condition.

"Can you tell me exactly what I did last night?" She asked slowly. Her face then turned pale. "After I throw up."

She ran to the bathroom, with him following. He held onto her hair as she emptied her stomach in the toilet, kneeling in front of it.

She washed her mouth, and he helped her back into the kitchen, sitting her down. He poured more orange juice for her.

When she took a sip he sat himself across from her, eyeing her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded, placing a hand on her forehead. "Tell me" she said softly, referring to her request to learn what exactly she did last night.

He told her everything, from the moment he saw her in the middle of the road to when she fell asleep in his arms. But he left out what she had told him before she went to sleep, about how she felt lonely sleeping on her bed, alone, and how she always wanted someone to hold her. He felt like she gave a piece of herself to him when she said that, and he didn't want her to get defensive and say that she was drunk and didn't know what she was talking about. He wanted to keep that little information to himself.

When he finished, Sakura was blushing madly. She couldn't believe that she had undressed right in front of him, wearing nothing but panties, _and_ grinded herself against him in order to make him sleep in the same bed with her. She was so embarrassed by that that she didn't even care that she was nearly ran over, thanks, apparently, to her fascination with the ants.

"No need to be embarrassed, Sakura. I liked what I saw, and was definitely turned on with the way you had moved against me. It frustrated the hell out of me, but it turned me on good."

She glared at him, at his twinkling eyes. "That's not helping" she growled, and then winced when the pounding got somewhat worst

"Do you want some aspirin?"

She sighed and nodded.

He got up and went to his bathroom, extracting a bottle from the cabinet behind the mirror. He took two and walked back to Sakura, giving it to her. He was about to get a glass of water for her but she just popped the aspirins in her mouth and swallowed.

"Guess you don't need water" he muttered, walking to the phone when it began to ring again. He kept an eye on her as he answered.

"Hello?"

"**_Little brother!"_**

He jerked his head away, flinching, and muttered a curse. He glanced at Sakura, and seeing her raised eyebrow, he shook his head and sighed.

"Don't need to shout. I can hear you loud and clear- or I did until you decided to scream."

"**_Aww, sorry little brother. This is Fuutie. Look, I called to tell you that mother is sick again."_**

He frowned. "Is it bad?"  
"**_No, not like last time. She doesn't need to go to the hospital. I think you should come and see her."_**

Syaoran sighed. "I can't."

_**"Little brother, she needs you."**_

"No she doesn't. She has you. I'm sure our other sisters are with her right now, right?"

"**_That's beside the point, Xiao-Lang." _**

He could hear the anger in her voice, but what gave away how angry she was, was her calling him by his real name instead of by his nickname. When his sisters were really angry with him, they always called him Xiao-Lang rather than 'little brother'.

"**_You are her only son. You don't see her at all; she misses you greatly. She is sorry that she had tried to control you, but really, you can't hold a grudge for this long."_**

"The hell I can't" he muttered. "Fuutie, she practically cut me out of her life-"

"**_No, she didn't. She just wanted you to have the best education."_**

"So? I only saw her once a year. And then she has the nerve to demand that I fly all over the world for her when I am finally free to return home and spend time with her?"

"**_Xiao-Lang . . . She's sick. She wants you here. She loves you."_**

"I care for her, too. But you said it isn't bad. You guys are there for her. I don't need to be there. Good-bye." He hanged up the phone, and sighed.

Sakura stared at his back. He had been speaking in Chinese, so she had no idea what he had been saying. But she sensed how tense he was.

He finally turned around and walked to the table. "Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, his voice completely remote.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Nothing. That was just my sister, telling me my mother was sick. Do you want eggs?" He went to the fridge.

"If your mother is sick, don't you think you should go visit her?"

"She's in Hong Kong. I can't take too much time off work. Besides, my sisters are there. How about some bacon?"

Sakura knew he was trying to change the subject, but he was too tensed, too rigid, as he walked to the stove.

"Syaoran, you told me that you could take as much time off of work as you wanted."

"Did I really?"

"Well, no, not exactly like that, but words to that effect." She frowned. "Syaoran, your mother-"

"Is all right" he nearly growled, clenching the edge of the sink.

"But-"

"This isn't any of your concern so butt out!" he shouted, slamming the sink.

Sakura reeled back, eyes wide. He shouted at her. He has never shouted at her. He has snapped at her, grew angry at her, but never has he _shouted _at her. His mother must be a touchy subject for him.

He suddenly turned around, but he wasn't glaring at her, which was what she expected. Rather, his eyes were soft.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, walking forward and crouching in front of her, he took hold of her hands. "I didn't mean to shout at you. You have a hangover, and the last thing you need is for me to shout out at you. I'm sorry, baby."

She didn't notice the endearment he used, but rather she nodded, accepting his apology.

"My mother and I . . . We aren't close" he started saying, as if she had asked him for information. She opened her mouth to stop him, to tell him she didn't have to know, but he shook his head. "No, just listen." He sighed. "I was sent to boarding school when I was a child, so I grew up with teachers and classmates rather than parents and sisters. I only saw my family once a year, during Christmas time, and I always felt like an outsider, at least with my mother. My sisters always made sure to spend time with me; they even went as far as to visit me at school whenever they could. But mother . . . She never visited me, and when I was at home she always talked to me with this aloof voice, if she talked to me at all. I finished school at eighteen, and finally was able to go back home and spend some time with my mother. But rather than spending time with me, she began ordering me to go to all these places in Canada, and England, and the US and any other countries for her business. She runs this stock company" he added.

He sighed again. "I did as told, at first, but then grew sick of it. I felt like she didn't want me to be around, so finally I just decided to leave. That's why I'm here, in Tokyo." He shrugged. "I haven't seen her since then, and occasionally she calls me, but only to pressure me to get married."

So that's probably why he was such a playboy, Sakura thought. He sought comfort from the bodies of women due to his mother's neglect. When he couldn't find devotion from his mother, he looked for it in the female population.

"But you must love her. I mean, she's your mother, you should see her."

"It's true, I care for her, but . . . That doesn't erase the fact that she pretty much abandoned me, emotionally, at least."

_I care for her . . ._

She frowned. She suddenly realized that he has never said that he loved his family. He always said that he cared for them, but never love.

"I know you care for her, but what I'm saying is that you must _love_ her" she said, putting emphasis on the word 'love'.

He blinked, and then he chuckled. "Don't tell me you believe in that bullshit."

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely confused.

He smiled. "Love doesn't exist, Sakura."

Hearing him say that nearly broke her heart.

"You don't believe in love?" She asked softly. "At all?"

"It's an illusion, that's it."

An illusion? How could he think that love was an illusion? She was a geisha, and in her lifestyle love was seen as an illusion, but she knew beyond a doubt that love existed. She had loved her parents, remembered the love they had shared. How could he not believe in such an important emotion?

"Do you think you could handle food?" he asked.

She blinked. Her headache wasn't as bad as before, but her stomach lurched at the thought of food.

"I think you should just make me tea" she whispered. He nodded and kissed her forehead, like a parent would a child.

She watched him as he set the teapot on the stove, his back towards her.

How lonely he must be, she thought. She suddenly realized that he had been telling the truth when he first requested her, when he told her that he was very lonely man. She knew, of course, that he hadn't realized that he was telling the truth, that he was saying those words because he was playing around. But the truth was that he _was_ a lonely man. He had been emotionally neglected by his own mother, and he used sex with women as comfort. If he couldn't get appreciated by his mother, then he would get it by other women.

How could she have feared him? He wasn't a barbarian; he was just a lonely little wolf.

"I'm not scared of you anymore" she stated. She felt compelled to let him know that.

He spun around.

"And I'm not scared of anything you make me feel" she continued.

"Really?" He asked, and she thought she heard some hope in his voice.

She nodded, and he smiled. He walked up to her, made her stand up, and kissed her. Sakura could feel her barriers crashing down, those walls she had tried so hard to keep up. To learn that he didn't believe in love, to learn that he had been neglected, made her want to hold him in her arms and protect him, and suddenly she knew that soon, this would all come to an end. Soon, she would give in to him. It had been a losing battle from the beginning. She wanted to bring back those barriers, but they weren't there anymore. No, there was only a thin invisible wall, and all he needed to do was knock on it once, and she would be his.

What had happened to her? She was a geisha, and to be with him, even kissing him, was a danger to her reputation. For so long she had stood firm with her job as a geisha, keeping everyone at a distance, but Syaoran didn't let her have that distance.

Or maybe she didn't want him to give her that distance. Maybe she wanted him to go after her. Maybe she wanted him to not give up on her.

And then, she knew what had happened to her.

She fell in love with him.

"Oh, crap" she moaned, tearing her mouth away from his.

"Oh, crap?" he asked, a little breathless, raising an eyebrow. "Was my kiss not pleasing?"

"No it's not that. I just realized something . . ." She rested her head against his chest, trailing off.

She loved him. In less than three weeks, he made her fall in love with him. He made her laugh, made her feel wanted- which was something she hasn't felt since the day her parents sold her- and desirable. He paid attention to her, asked questions about her life, and gave information about him in return. This was probably why she feared him. Maybe her subconscious had known he would be a threat to her carefully controlled emotions.

He was everything a woman would want. Handsome, funny, and a non-quitter. He has a career, he was muscular, and he respected her.

Except that he didn't believe in love.

The teapot began boiling, the whistling sound loud and clear, and she cringed. The sound made her head hurt more.

Syaoran cursed and let her go, removing the teapot quickly. "Sorry" he apologized. He cupped her cheek. "Go to my bed and rest. I'll bring your tea to you, okay?"

She nodded and slowly walked away. She paused in the hallway and looked at him, his back towards her once again.

He will never love her, and that hurt. That should have strengthened her resolve to not sleep with him, but it didn't. Oh hell, she was going to get a danna, for heaven's sake. She shouldn't be in love with Syaoran, shouldn't be prepared to give in to him, when she was going to get a danna.

But the truth was that she couldn't help it. She loved him, and there was nothing she could do about it, and yes, she wanted to sleep with him, too. But what about Mr. Totsuda?

She would have to tell Syaoran that his associate was going to be her danna soon. Maybe then he would stop trying to bed her, and then she would be able to resurrect those barriers she had tried to keep.

But what if Syaoran left her completely? Her heart clenched at the thought of him leaving her, only to go to another woman, and get from her what Sakura had resisted in giving him. She placed a hand on her forehead. Her headache was getting worse with all the thinking she was doing, so she headed towards the bedroom.

But one thing was clear. She was going to tell Syaoran about Mr. Totsuda becoming her danna. Whatever happened after that, she would have to accept.

The question was, when will she tell him?

- -

"Where is she?" Totsuda said through clenched teeth, trying to hold in his anger.

"I told you, Mr. Totsuda, she's being taken care of. She was almost in a car accident, and she was hysterical" Hoshiko calmly stated, a little ticked that he was growing mad at her.

"If you tell me where she is then I'll be able to take care of her."

Hoshiko shook her head. She remembered Mr. Li telling her clearly not to tell anyone that he was the one taking care of her, and that she will receive money for her troubles. She agreed, after making sure Sakura would be all right. Mr. Totsuda wasn't the only man who had come in and request the geisha, but he was the only man so far that wouldn't accept the fact that Sakura wasn't here.

"I can't tell you, Mr. Totsuda. But do not worry. She is all right, and safe."

"How do you know? Maybe she is being raped right now, or being killed. Damn it, just tell me where she is!"

"Why do you need to know, Mr. Totsuda?" She asked, eyeing him. "Is there a certain reason? If you need a geisha then you can go to a neighboring okiya." Hoshiko mentally grimaced. An okiya didn't accept a new customer unless he was referred by someone. She wouldn't have accepted Mr. Totsuda if it wasn't for Mr. Zen referring him. So if Mr. Totsuda went to another okiya, that meant she would have to call that okiya and refer him in order for him to be invited in. She didn't want to do that. The neighboring okiya was a rival of hers, and she really didn't want to call.

But, apparently, she wouldn't have to because Mr. Totsuda shook his head. "I don't want another geisha. I just want to make sure my investment isn't hurt."

Investment? Hoshiko frowned. She was a woman of money, even greedy. But she has never, for once, thought of Sakura as an 'investment'. She thought of her as the bread-winner of this okiya, and a very successful geisha. It was an insult, even to Hoshiko, for him to call the geisha an 'investment'.

"If it's any consolation, Mr. Totsuda" she said softly, trying to keep her temper in check "I have finally been able to figure out when to have your ceremony."

That seemed to cheer him up somewhat. "Really? When?"

"The ceremony between you and Sakura will be held . . ." She walked over to her desk and opened her appointment book. "Next week on Wednesday. That will be two days after the banquet for the Prime Minister. Is that all right with you?"

Totsuda nodded eagerly, already thinking of when Sakura would all be his for the taking, and there was nothing Li could do about it.

- -

It was fairly late in the evening when Sakura finally felt well enough, after napping a lot and getting some food in her stomach, to go to the okiya. Syaoran insisted on driving her, teasing that he didn't want her to get fascinated with ants again and decide to stop right in the middle of the road. That had caused a blush to rise on her cheeks, although she still couldn't remember.

He pulled right in front of it and Sakura sighed, not wanting to leave him. Discovering her love for him made her want to stay with him all day, everyday.

"Trying to figure out what to say for not returning back earlier?" he asked, most likely referring to her sigh.

She nodded in order for him not to suspect that she sighed because she was reluctant in leaving him.

"What do you think I should tell Hoshiko?" She asked, suddenly realizing that she would need an excuse for not coming earlier. If she truly had been hysterical over almost being in a car accident, it wouldn't have taken this long for her to get over it, especially when, Syaoran told her, he had called the okami last night to tell her about it.

"Well . . . Say you had, and still do, have a migraine" he suggested.

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think she'll believe me."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, well . . ."

Syaoran watched as her face got somewhat pink. "What will she think?" He asked.

Sakura sighed, staring at the okiya. "The last 'daughter' Hoshiko had would stay out all night and not return until the next evening, like I just did. It turned out that she was . . . Um . . . Well, she was . . ."

He suddenly knew what she was trying to say. "She was screwing guys."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He grinned, slowly. "Soon, that will be true for us."

"Oh, I knew you were going to say something like that! I _knew_ it!"

He laughed, sunk his hand into her hair, and kept her head still as he kissed her. He felt her annoyance wash away. He pulled back and ran his thumb across her lower lip. "Can't help it if it's the truth" he murmured, making her frown.

"'Can't help it if it's the truth'" she mimicked, and he smiled, kissing her once more before releasing her.

"Go on, and just tell her you have a migraine, which is true. It won't be hard for you to be in pain."

Sakura sighed and picked up her kimono. Syaoran had graciously went out and bought her some jeans and a shirt after she saw that her kimono was all stained. At first she thought it was blood, until Syaoran pointed out that it smelled like red wine.

"Maybe I could tell Hoshiko that someone died in my arms and all these red stains is blood" she muttered, opening the car door.

"Sounds plausible" Syaoran called when she was out. She stuck her tongue out at him and closed the door.

He drove away as she reached the front door. She opened it, and was immediately met by Hoshiko.

"Where _have_ you been?" She shrilled, and Sakura flinched, the shrill making her head hurt.

"I have a migraine, Hoshiko. Please don't scream." She then looked at Hoshiko sadly, handing her the kimono. "Someone died yesterday, Hoshiko. Right in my arms." She bowed her head, trying to pretend to be sad. Luckily, the okami held the kimono as far away from her as possible, which disallowed her to catch the faint whiff of the red wine smell.

"I tried to help. But . . . And it was supposed to be me in that car accident . . ."

Sakura suddenly walked from the okami towards the stairs. Once her back was facing Hoshiko, Sakura smiled smugly. A beautiful performance, if she did say so herself.

She walked toward her room, and softly closed the door behind her. She collapsed on her bed, and immediately fell asleep, hoping that her migraine would finally go away.

She was suddenly shaken awake and she groaned in protest. Her head was no longer pounding, but she still didn't want to be awaken.

"What?" she whispered, opening her eyes. She blinked and then sat up, seeing light shine through her windows. It was Thursday morning already?

"You have to practice today for the banquet. Ms Matsumono and the other geishas are waiting for you."

"Oh, man" Sakura muttered, getting out of bed and trying to find a kimono to wear. She couldn't believe that she had slept the entire night away without waking up once. Considering that she had napped a lot at Syaoran's, she should have had a sleepless night. But at least her migraine went away.

"Oh, by the way" Hoshiko said as she got up. "Your ceremony with Mr. Totsuda is next Wednesday."

Sakura froze, a kimono in her hands.

"My ceremony?" She asked, although she knew exactly what the okami was talking about.

"Yes. You know, the one where Mr. Totsuda becomes your danna?"

Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe. "Oh" she whispered.

"You still have time to convince Mr. Li" Hoshiko stated, seeing how frozen the geisha was.

"I . . ." Sakura couldn't use Syaoran as a way of avoiding Mr. Totsuda. She just couldn't. "No. I won't convince him. I'll . . . I'll do the ceremony with Mr. Totsuda."

"All right then. Now hurry up and get ready."

Sakura closed her eyes as soon as the okami left. Yesterday she finally figured out that she loved Syaoran, and now she has to do a ceremony that bounded her to another man. She looked at the telephone on her night stand.

She had asked herself when she would tell Syaoran about Mr. Totsuda becoming her danna, and now she knew the time was now. Something in her cringed at the thought, because something told her that he would no longer want to speak with her again after he finds out. Not only was her danna going to be his associate, but she had been leading him on by allowing him to kiss her. And the past three weeks- has it really been that long?- has been nothing but a ploy for him to get her into bed, and now with her getting a danna . . . Well, that man has to know how devoted she was to being a geisha. She has told him that several times when they first met. There was no way she could sleep with him when she was going to have a danna, because that would be risking her reputation and, being a geisha, a reputation was something she had to protect. He has to know that, but just to make sure, she will remind him again.

What if he asked for a one night stand? Sakura knew he wasn't above asking such a bold request, but would he? Maybe he would, but she wouldn't accept it. She couldn't. She wanted to sleep with him- she could no longer deny it- but she would rather not sleep with him at all rather than sleep with him only for him to leave her the next day. No, that would shatter her.

She walked to the phone and picked it up. The only number she had was Syaoran's phone number, which he had given her yesterday. He was most likely at work, and she was grateful. She would be able to leave him a message, and avoid talking to him. It probably wasn't fair of her for taking the coward's way out and not telling him face-to-face, but she feared that she would cry in front of him.

And she feared that her last memory of him would be his back as he walked out of her life.

No, this way her last memories of him would be his sweet kiss, and the laughs they had shared while he had been taking care of her. It would also be easier for her, and less heart-wrenching, and maybe, one day, she will be able to move on without much heart-ache.

She dialed the number, heard the ringing, and when his voicemail picked up, she left a long message for him . . .

AN: Yes! Sakura discovers her love for him- just when she has to do a ceremony with Totsuda. What will happen now?

Oh, please review! I love reviews! This story is doing exceedingly well, much better than I expected, so please keep those reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I am soooooo sorry! It has been a month since I last updated and I had promised myself I wouldn't wait that long to upload the next chapter. But school has been driving me _CRAZY_! It's been nothing but homework every single day and I've been working on scholarships like crazy. I have very little time at this very moment, but I felt so bad for not having updated for weeks that I found a few minutes to spare. I'm sorry for any mistakes you see in this chapter, and I know they'll be a lot of mistakes, but I don't have to time to edit and that is going to drive me crazy knowing there were mistakes and I couldn't fix them.

Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me.

Geisha Girl

Chapter Eight

"_Hi Syaoran . . . Um . . . I know you're at work right now but I think it's easier just leaving you this message at your place . . . I have to tell you something . . . I'm getting a danna_ _soon. Very soon, actually. Next week on Wednesday is the ceremony. You know him, actually . . . He's your associate, Mr. Totsuda. He requested me soon after you decided not to accept the invitation of being my danna . . . I've known for quite some time now about it, and I should have told you sooner, but . . . You know me having a danna_ _means nothing can happen between us now. I've told you that before, but this should really convince you now . . .I can't risk my reputation by sleeping with you when pretty soon all of Tokyo will know that Mr. Totsuda is going to be my danna_ _. . . Look, I've really had a good time with you, and I'm glad I met you . . . Actually, I should apologize. I let you continue kissing me, leading you on, when I knew that I was getting a danna. I'm so sorry, Syaoran. So very sorry . . . I . . . I . . . I have to go now. I guess. I hope you aren't angry with me about this. Bye . . ."_

Syaoran stared at his machine as the beep sounded, indicating the end of the message. This was probably the fiftieth time he has heard it over the past three days, and every time he heard it he grew angry.

He hasn't seen her since getting it on Thursday. It has been five days since he last saw her, and something in him just missed seeing her, missed her laughter and stubborn attitude. Five days wouldn't seem that long to other people but after seeing Sakura practically everyday, five days of not seeing her was agonizing. He had wanted to see her but couldn't bring himself to. How could he see her, talk to her, when in the back of his mind all he would see was her being with Totsuda, allowing that man to have sex with her whenever he wanted?

He sat at his table, staring at the T-shirt he had given her to sleep in on Wednesday, the last time he saw her. It smelled like cherry blossoms, just like her, and he groaned as his mind went back to the message she had left him.

Leading him on? She hadn't been doing that. She had told him time and again that she wasn't going to sleep with him, and he had been too stubborn to admit defeat. All those kisses, _he_ had initiated, trying to break her down. If she had been the initiator, _then _he would be angry, because then that meant she was just playing with him, giving him a taste of what he would get only for her not to go all the way. She shouldn't even be apologizing.

He stood up and paced, running a hand through his hair, his anger rising as he thought of Totsuda, that jerk. He didn't deserve to have Sakura. He would hurt her, and Syaoran felt that protective side of him emerge again. He cared for that woman, he accepted that now, and to think that Totsuda would have his hands over her . . . Syaoran wanted to do something to prevent that from happening. But what? Should he ask to become Sakura's danna? No, he couldn't. That wouldn't stop Totsuda from requesting her.

Suddenly, Syaoran realized that he wanted Sakura to himself- period. He didn't want her to go out and entertain men, to be viewed and be lusted after almost everyday. No, he wanted her with him, and he wanted to be the only man for her to ever entertain.

But she would never leave her profession and that angered him. She was so devoted to being a geisha she would just accept Totsuda as her danna and continue to entertain men.

Syaoran should just leave her. He should never see her again. He banged his head against the wall. He couldn't do that. He was just to into her. So what now? The only thing left was for him to carry on as he had for the past three weeks. He would just request her and pretend that she wasn't sleeping with Totsuda. But he knew, without a doubt, that he would never be able to pretend because he would never accept Totsuda as her danna. It just wasn't fair.

He laughed at himself. He was jealous. For the first time in twenty-seven years, he was jealous. And over a girl.

A girl he will see later tonight. The banquet for the Prime Minister was tonight and she was going to be there. He truly did not want to see her because he didn't know how he would react. But what made matters worse was the fact that Totsuda was going to be there as well, along with Zen, Tokumatsu, and Tokumatsu's family. Meaning that Leiko would be there too.

He groaned. Leiko. That little brat. In his opinion, he was too old for her but she didn't seem to care. Of course, she only wanted him just because he didn't want her, but it didn't lessen his annoyance towards her childish tactics to get him. He was still angry at her for hurting Sakura that one time when he took the geisha to the Tokumatsu home.

He walked towards his bedroom. It was six-thirty in the morning, meaning he should start getting ready for work. He sighed, burdened by jealously and anger.

He had spent so much time thinking of a way of getting Sakura in his bed, wooing her senseless, making her comfortable around him. And now, his primary goal was gone. It should have made him not think of Sakura, but it didn't. He still wanted to see her, still wanted to take her out on dates. He no longer felt the need to sleep with her. He just felt the need to _be_ with her, period. Oh hell, they didn't even need to touch, so long as she was with him.

But how would he be able to handle her presence when all he would be able to think about was her in Totsuda's bed?

- -

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. Last night she couldn't sleep, thinking about the banquet. She was so nervous! And now, immediately, her stomach clenched at the thought of her dancing for the Prime Minister. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was almost nine, and she dreaded the day that lay ahead of her. Today she would spend all day getting ready: buying a brand new kimono, going to a salon to do her hair. She preferred to do some training instead.

That way her thoughts wouldn't wander to Syaoran.

She sighed with remorse. She missed him. Of course it was only five days, but what made it hard was the fact that it was only the beginning. Soon, five days would turn into five weeks, and five weeks would turn into five months, and so on. She wished she could believe that he just had other things to do, but it was the weekend that past. Since they met, he had requested her for both Saturday and Sunday, because he didn't work on weekends. Since he didn't request her, it only meant that she had been right. He didn't want to see her anymore, because now he knew, without a doubt, she wouldn't sleep with him.

To her surprise, she grew angry. How selfish that man was! Just because she wouldn't sleep with him, he wasn't going to see her anymore? How childish, like a little boy who sulked just because he didn't get his toy. Well, fine. He can continue being childish. Let him sulk. Let him not see her. Her love for him was not going to turn her into a self-pitied geisha. She will continue entertaining men, she will do that ceremony with Totsuda if it killed her, and soon Syaoran will be a distant memory.

She smiled, but it was humorless. She remembered when she had to do the same thing with her parents. How hurt she was when she learned her parents sold her, and how she pitied herself for weeks afterward when she arrived here, crying her eyes out, until finally she grew angry. She had promised herself she wouldn't pity herself, and that she would forget her parents. If they could so easily sell her and forget her, then she would do the same and forget them. And she had. Both her parents had become distant memories to her, and she rarely thought of them. Her devotion to being a geisha proved that what her parents had done to her hadn't scarred her, that their selfishness hadn't affected her in a great way. It still hurts, yes, but not like before. She had continued living life.

She would accomplish the same thing with Syaoran.

- -

Syaoran tapped the pencil against the desk, staring at the man across from him.

"I would have preferred for your father to come, Kinomoto" Syaoran stated, glaring at the man.

Touya glared in return. "My father is ill today. He made me come." He looked back down at the papers, reading them carefully.

"Damn it, everything in in perfect order. There are no tricks."

"How do I know that?" Touya snapped. "I don't know what type of man you are."

"I'm an honest when it comes to business. I make a lot of money, as you should know, considering that you most likely check my background out."

"Of course. What kind of business man would I be if I didn't know about the man I would be working for." It was clear by the disgusted face Touya made that he wasn't pleased to say that.

Syaoran smirked. "If I make generous money, that only means that there are many people who trust me. I don't play around in business, because playing around only brings down companies. I won't bring down Dynasty."

Touya glanced at him as he read the last page. "Well, everything seems to be in order."

"I told you."

Touya glared. "I really do dislike you, Li."

"Interesting that I dislike you, too."

The older man patted his business suit, apparently looking for something. Syaoran opened a drawer. "Pen?" He asked, extracting one.

Touya swiped the pen and as he grumbled, he signed his name on the last page where indicated. He gave both pen and the contract papers back.

"Kinomoto . . . ." Syaoran said as he took the papers and placed them in a folder.

"Yeah?" he asked warily.

"Where do you live?"

Touya blinked. "Why? What does it mean to you?"

"I'm just curious."

He frowned. "Downtown."

Syaoran nodded. "And your parents?"

"East Tokyo."

"I would like your complete addresses."

Touya scowled. "You don't need neither my parents' address nor my address."

"Actually, I do. I have all of my employees addresses in order to send them their paychecks. Unless you don't want to get paid . . .?"

Touya clenched his hands. "Fine" he spat, and when handed a piece of paper he immediately wrote down their addresses.

"Phone numbers too, please."

More grumbles.

"There. Happy?"

"Oh, yes" Syaoran replied, taking the paper and looking at the addresses. "That's all I need. I will send one of my associates to K and K Corps next Monday and he will be the supervisor of your company."

Touya continued to grumble as he stood up. He headed towards the door.

"What, no shaking hands? No 'pleasure doing business with you'?"

"I prefer to just leave. Your presence is intolerable."

"So is yours, but in business I prefer to ignore it."

Touya glared at him once more before leaving.

Syaoran picked up the paper with the addresses. He didn't particularly need the addresses now, but he requested it not for himself, but rather for Sakura. He didn't like what her parents did to her, but he thought that Sakura should know at least why they had done it. It was obvious that she was still hurt by what they did, no matter how much she buried it. Maybe it would bring her closure to know at least a reason for selling her.

But would she want to see them? She was angry at them, and she had already said she didn't want to talk to them, but she should. Unless she confronted them, then she would never get over it.

Maybe this would be the last thing he ever did for her, because he still wasn't sure if he would continue to see her. But at least, for once, he would do something nice for a woman.

Sakura deserved that much from him.

- -

Laughter was everywhere in the banquet as the clock struck eight. The ballroom of the hotel had been decorated in honor of their special guest tonight. An orchestra played at one side of the room on a stage. Tables outlined the shape of the room, making the center the dance floor. Men in tuxes swept the women dressed in all sorts of gowns on to the dance floor. The Prime Minister laughed joyously as he sat on the table that was across from the orchestra on the other side of the room, making it the center of attention.

Syaoran sighed, looking at his surroundings. He was downright bored. He had no one to talk to. Tokumatsu was dancing with his wife. Leiko had been escorted to a dance from a gentleman. Zen . . . Zen was somewhere in the blasted room. Thankfully, Totsuda hadn't yet arrived, meaning that, hopefully, by the time he did, Tokumatsu and Zen would be back by now.

"Well, I would have expected for you to be dancing."

Syaoran sucked in a deep breathe as his hope crashed. Totsuda sat on the seat next to him.

"I don't feel like it" he muttered, which was very true.

"But you always dance with a woman at these type of functions. And, a lot of the times, you always go with them to their homes for, ah, fun and games?"

Syaoran frowned. "What do you want?"

Totsuda merely shrugged, before grinning. "Just wanted to talk, Li. After all, we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks. And over a silly argument."

The last thing Syaoran wanted to do was talk to this man, the man that would get Sakura in his bed. The very idea made bile rise in his throat, and he slightly shuddered. He had an idea of why Totsuda was suddenly talking to him.

"Um, have you ever heard of a danna?" Totsuda asked, confirming Syaoran's hunch.

"If your are here to pass the news as to you being Sakura's danna, you are too late. Sakura already told me."

To the Little Wolf's satisfaction, there was a bit of disappointment in Totsuda's eyes for not being the one to tell him.

"And how do you feel about it?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Indifferent." He leaned back in his chair. "You may become her danna, but I was offered first."

That obviously took the older man by surprise. "What? When?"

"Don't really remember. I was offered by the okami herself, but turned it down."

"Why?"

Syaoran gave him a blank face. "I have my reasons" he said softly.

Totsuda studied him. "You were the one taking care of Sakura on Thursday, weren't you? The reason why I couldn't request her that day was because of you."

Syaoran said nothing.

Totsuda stood up abruptly. "I won, Li. She's mine, so I suggest you stay away from her."

"Just because you're her danna doesn't mean you own her. She is still free to entertain men. So if I request her, then she has to entertain me."

Totsuda glared at him before leaving, apparently to find another vacant seat.

Syaoran smirked just as the Tokumatsu clan came back. Leiko immediately sat herself in the seat Totsuda had just occupied.

"Oh my goodness, that man was so handsome!" She exclaimed, looking at him. He had the feeling she was trying to make him jealous, so he turned away from her and looked at Tokumatsu.

"It's about time you came back. Don't leave me alone for the rest of the night."

"Yes, I understand. I saw you talking to Totsuda and figured I should return." Tokumatsu raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you guys talking?"

"I'm a little surprised you don't know. Zen does but only because Totsuda told him."

"Well, Totsuda didn't tell me shit and neither did Zen."

"Well, then I won't either" he muttered.

Tokumatsu sighed. "Fine." He then began looking around. "Speaking of Zen, where is he?"

Syaoran looked around, too, before spotting his associate talking to the Prime Minister himself. "Making friends with a powerful man."

Tokumatsu looked lost for a second before seeing what he meant and smiled.

Suddenly, the orchestra stopped playing, and a man appeared on stage. He had a microphone in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming to this very special occasion in honor of our Prime Minister."

Everyone clapped as the Prime Minister, a short, slightly bald man, stood up. He smiled at everyone before sitting back down.

"We have a very special performance for you tonight, Prime Minister" the man on stage continued. "We have scouted around all of Japan to find the finest geishas around, and selected seven, who all are honored to be here and dance for you. So I present to you, Tsuchida Inari, geisha from Sapporo."

Applause came as a tall geisha, wearing a dark blue kimono, appeared from a side door and went to the dance floor before the Prime Minister, bowing.

"Hatayama Kagami, geisha from Kumamoto."

Another geisha appeared, wearing the same kimono as the other one before doing the same thing she did.

Syaoran sat up straight as four more geishas appeared from other parts of Japan, all wearing the same kimono.

"And last but not least, I present to you, Prime Minister, the top geisha of all Japan, our very own flower from Tokyo, Kinomoto Sakura."

Syaoran 's breathe caught as Sakura appeared, wearing a white kimono imprinted with cherry blossoms. She looked just like an angel, with her hair being the only one down. Her face was painted white, and a small emerald was resting on her forehead, a thin chain that circled the top of her head kept the jewel in place. The other geishas, who had formed the shape of a rectangle with their bodies, paled in comparison to her.

The other geishas were bowing as Sakura moved to the center of them.

"Prime Minister" she spoke, bowing. "We are honored to give you a performance that we hope will please you."

Music started to play, and at once they started to move.

"How unique" Leiko said in a boring tone. "I've seen this dance before by other people."

Syaoran looked at her. "They specialize in traditional dance, Leiko. Be quiet and let everyone see them perform."

Leiko huffed, but did as told.

Syaoran was entranced by Sakura, who moved so graciously it was almost as if she were floating. He smiled when she took out a pink fan, making him remember when she once told him that fans were an important prop to use when doing a dance.

Ten minutes of silence passed as they did their dance, when suddenly all seven bowed at once, and the music stop, indicating that they were done.

"Oh, how wonderful" Mrs. Tokumatsu said as everyone in the ballroom clapped. "Sakura was the most beautiful one there was."

"Yes she was" Syaoran murmured to himself. All the geishas bowed once more before separating and going in different directions. He frowned when he saw Sakura move immediately to where Totsuda was, which was at the other side of the room. Totsuda looked up and winked at him before grasping Sakura's hand and kissing it. Syaoran suddenly realized that Totsuda had chosen that specific spot across from him to show off. He held in a growl seeing her talk to him with a smile on her face.

Sakura never felt more miserable than she did at that very moment. The last thing she wanted to do was talk with Mr. Totsuda, but she forced herself to endure it. Even if it killed her, she would stay with him until it was time for her to go. She had completely forgotten that Syaoran was going to be here, until she spotted him during her dance. But he had been speaking to Leiko; apparently he was more interested in talking to a nineteen-year-old than he was seeing her perform.

Sakura wanted to go to him, but after seeing him talking to Leiko, and after being told earlier that Mr. Totsuda wanted to talk to her right after her performance, she went straight to Totsuda, pretending that she hadn't seen Syaoran at all.

"Sakura" Mr. Totsuda said, caressing her cheek. She refrained from flinching. "You are so beautiful."

"Please don't touch my face. You'll get paint all over your fingers, and will leave marks on my face." He shrugged, uncaring, and Sakura pulled away. "No, please."

She blinked when his hand clenched suddenly, and his eyes were blazing, before he closed them and took in a deep breathe.

"I apologize."

Sakura nodded, accepting that apology. "It's quite all right." She was completely baffled. For a moment there, Mr. Totsuda looked as if he wanted to slap her, but she mentally shook her head. Why would he want to slap her?

It was close to midnight when the party began to slow down. People started to leave, saying their goodbyes to the Prime Minister. Sakura opened her mouth to tell Mr. Totsuda that it was time for her to go when he said "Come with me. I have to show you something in the garden."

Sakura frowned, but stood up and did as told. She couldn't help but glance at where Syaoran had been sitting, but he wasn't there. Neither was the Tokumatsu family. She sighed in disappointment. Although she was angry at him, there was this little hope in her that he would come talk to her, explain to her that he was just busy and didn't care that Mr. Totsuda was going to be her danna. But tonight proved that he did care, which meant he truly never wanted to see her again.

She walked slowly, following Mr. Totsuda out into the garden. She felt like crying. She would never see the man she loved again, all because his damn associate was going to be her danna. It probably would have been better if Mr. Nishimoto had become her danna, because then, perhaps, Syaoran would have continued to request her.

They reached the garden and Mr. Totsuda stopped walking.

"What is it you wanted to show me?" She asked, almost cringing when she heard the sadness in her own voice.

"Actually, I came to talk with you. About what will happen between us starting on Wednesday."

Sakura frowned. "You mean about what you are allowed to do as my danna?"

"Hmm . . . Not quite. I know what I am allowed to do. What I really brought you out here for is for you to . . . Ah, give me a preview?"

She gave him a confused look. "Preview?" She repeated. He nodded. "I apologize, Mr. Totsuda, but I am a little lost as to what you are asking."

He cleared his throat, and began to remove the bow-tie that was on his neck. "You are very beautiful, Sakura. You have the greenest eyes I have ever seen, and the longest hair."

"Thank you, but that doesn't clarify as to what you want."

"Sakura, Sakura . . . How can you not understand?" He looked her up and down. "You are only wearing a thin kimono, aren't you?"

An uneasy feeling began to form at the pit of her stomach. "Y-yes. Traditionally, I'm supposed to wear other layers, but wearing more would have prevented me from doing some of the moves I did in there."

He smiled, and she took a step back. She watched as he took off his bow-tie and then removed his jacket.

"I want you to show me some moves, cherry blossom."

"D-dance moves?" She asked nervously, looking around. Abruptly, she realized that they were completely isolated from the hotel. Lost in her own sadness, she didn't notice how far they were from the hotel.

How far she was from other people.

"Mr. Totsuda, I wish to return to the hotel" she said firmly, or at least she hoped she had sounded firm..

"No, not dance moves" he said, ignoring her request and instead answering her question. "More . . . _Private_ moves. Don't you know any private moves, Sakura?" His voice was hoarse, and she froze when she saw him removing his T-shirt quite rapidly.

"I want to go!" She nearly shouted as she turned to do just that, but he grabbed her and spun her around before backing her up against a wall. She tried to scream but he clamped on hand over her mouth. With dismay, she knew he was planning on raping her, and no one was going to see it. The wall completely covered them, and they were completely alone.

"Don't scream" he whispered in her ear before nibbling it. "Or you'll regret it."

Sakura slightly whimpered, but she nodded. He removed his hand. "P-please" she whispered. "You're not my d-danna yet. Just wait two more days, and I'll be more willing. You don't have to do this. Please" she begged.

"I'm a very impatient man" he murmured, placing one hand over her breast. She stiffened. Even through her kimono, she cringed from the touch, never having anyone touch her breasts. Not even Syaoran had touched her breasts.

No, she couldn't stand here and let him rape her.

"No!" She shouted and began fighting against him.

"Calm down, you little bitch" he hissed, trying to grab her arms as she pounded against his chest, trying to push him away.

"_Get away from me_" she screamed, and clawed at his face.

He let out a yell of pain as her nails scratched his cheek. He backed away a bit and Sakura raised her leg in order to kick him. Her foot made contact with his crotch, hard, and he screamed before falling on the floor, clutching himself.

With a sob of relief she ran away. She lifted up her kimono in order to run faster. She didn't know where she was going, and the idea to return to the hotel was lost to her as she made her way through the garden. She saw an open gate, recognized the street, and ran in that direction, the only thing in her mind being to get away from the man who nearly raped her. The streets were practically empty, but she didn't care as she ran. The okiya was too far away, but she knew where to go. She knew where she would be safe.

She just hoped Syaoran wouldn't turn her away.

AN: Good? Bad? I hope it won't take me a month to upload the next chapter. Please review! We have five more chapters to go, including the epilogue, so review because each and every one of them counts as we start counting down to the ending!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I apologize one hundred times over! It's been a month--again!-- since my last update, and I feel horrible. But you can't blame me for my lateness. School is first and foremost the most important right now. This is my last semester, and all I need to do is get through it and I will be a high school graduate, then I'll have more time to write--at least until college. Anyways, I hesitate to post this because the time has come for Sakura and Syaoran to take their relationship to the next level. I've **_NEVER_** wrote a sex scene before in my life, so don't expect it to be all that great.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

Geisha Girl

Chapter Nine

Syaoran was almost in bed when heavy pounding was heard from the door. With a frown, he walked to the door. Just having got out of the shower, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. He felt he needed a long hot shower after enduring Leiko, and enduring watching Sakura smile and touch Totsuda. He had wanted to talk to her, he truly had, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to. So instead he had just left along with the Tokumatsu family.

The pounding grew harder, almost frantic, and he frowned some more. He reached it, unlocked the locks, and opened it.

"Sakura?" He questioned with shock just as the young woman threw herself at him.

"Don't turn me away" she cried, hugging him fiercely. "I didn't know where else to go!"

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hot tears against his neck. He drew her into his apartment, not wanting any of his nosey neighbors to see her. He closed the door with his bare foot and leaned against it, caressing Sakura's hair as she cried.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What happened?"

"M-Mr. Totsuda almost r-raped me . . ." she whispered before more sobs came from her mouth.

Syaoran bit his lip, his muscles tensing, and he resisted the urge to grab her and demand where that bastard was. Damn it, he knew Totsuda would hurt her. He had known it the moment Totsuda said he would bed her. But he hadn't expected rape. Or had he? Syaoran was disgusted with his associate, but more so with himself. He should have warned Sakura, but instead he said nothing. Instead, the moment he learned Totsuda would be her danna, he sulked like a baby, and refused to talk to her. And now . . .

He looked down at the crying woman in his arms. "I'm sorry Sakura" he whispered, kissing the top of her head and leaving his lips there. He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he repeated against her hair. She said nothing and just continued to sob. He tightened his hold on her, wanting to protect her more now then ever. He wanted her out of the fucking geisha life.

It was several minutes later before her sobs turned into sniffles.

"Are you okay now?" he murmured.

Sakura didn't remove her face from his neck, but she nodded to give him an answer. The horrors of what might have happened seemed to fade away as she realized Syaoran was wearing nothing but a towel. She inhaled his scent, smelling what smelled like sandalwood. She felt so safe in his arms, safe and . . . Warm. She could feel his hard body against hers, and she remembered how he looked like without a shirt. Her hands ran slowly down his back, and she felt the muscles tense under her touch. She suddenly noticed his choppy breathing.

"Sakura" he said shakily. "Please get away from me . . ."

She was affecting him, she realized. With a smile she merely moved closer to him, pressing herself against him. Today she was nearly raped. She didn't want to remember it at all. All she wanted was Syaoran. Surely she could escape reality for one night, couldn't she? For just one night, she wanted to forget everything, forget her profession, forget Totsuda, and just get lost in the pleasure Syaoran could give her. She easily forgets everything when kissing him. Imagine when he makes love to her?

She loved him with all her heart, and she wanted to know what it was like to be with him. She no longer cared about her principles.

"Make love to me . . ." she pleaded softly against his shoulder. She felt him go rigid.

"No" He immediately said, slightly pushing her away from him. She looked up at him. "No, you are too vulnerable right now."

"Please, Syaoran."

"Sakura-"

"Don't you want me anymore?" She asked, pushing herself closer to him. She heard his soft groan, felt his erection grow firm and hard against her. She stood on her toes so that the junction of her thighs could cradle his manhood. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted him. Perhaps in the morning she'll feel ashamed and will regret it, but right now . . . Right now she wanted him.

Syaoran's breathe hissed through his teeth. How he has wanted her for so long! But he didn't want to have sex with her while she was at this state. She was just too vulnerable, wanting to have sex in order to find comfort over what could have happened tonight between her and his associate. He wanted to resist, but he was failing miserably.

"Please Sakura" he nearly begged as he attempted one more time to stop her. He was hard, and aching, and if he didn't stop her now he wouldn't be able to stop himself later. "You don't know what you are doing to me . . ."

"I don't? Syaoran, I may be inexperienced, but not ignorant." To prove it, Sakura slowly ran a hand down his chest, his muscles rippling under her hand. She passed his hard abs, felt the raspy material of his towel, and grasped his erection through the material. He groaned again, his eyes closing at the pleasure of her hand holding him. He slightly shuddered.

"Please, Syaoran" she whispered against his lips.

He opened his eyes, and only a moment passed by before he crushed his lips against hers. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Sakura accepted the onslaught, letting him do what he wanted. Dimly, she realized that he wasn't going to hold back. His kisses had been gentle, but this time he was ravenously taking her mouth.

She felt herself being picked up and carried, without breaking the kiss. Her sandals easily fell to the floor, leaving her feet bare. Her arms snaked around his neck, not knowing where he was taking her and not caring.

Seconds later she was on his bed, with him over her as he broke the kiss and began to move towards her neck.

He growled, and she wondered why. "You're make-up" he muttered, pulling away slightly.

She suddenly remembered the white paint all over her face, and the emerald hanging on her forehead. She immediately wiped away the paint using the sleeve of her kimono and was about to remove the emerald when he stopped.

"Leave it on" he whispered, and he kissed her jaw before moving down to her neck.

She felt so warm, that tingling sensation she had always gotten when he kissed her settled in her stomach and in between her legs. Sexually aroused, he had told her. And she was. Her skin felt like it was on fire, and she felt him start to untie the obi sash that held her kimono. She held in her breathe when he finally untied it, spreading her kimono open and revealing her naked breasts. She couldn't help but blush. He has seen her breasts before, but she had been drunk during that time. Now she was sober, and she could feel the heat on her face.

Syaoran lazily viewed her bust, rejoicing in the fact that he could now touch her. He lowered his head and nuzzled her bare breasts, lightly kissing the underside of one and reveling in her slight shudders.

"So pretty" he murmured as he raised a hand to fondle one breast while he licked the nipple of the other, making it erect and hard. "So, _so_ pretty" he said again before drawing her nipple into his mouth and sucking at it.

Sakura cried out, her body bucking as pleasure spread through her body. It seemed as if the pleasure from her nipple went straight to her loins, making the tingling sensation grow to an ache between her thighs. She moaned as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attentions as he did its twin, her hands clutching at the back of his head to keep it in place.

Syaoran raised his head to look at his handiwork before moving up and capturing her lips in a kiss. He pulled her hands down and removed the sleeves of her kimono from her arms as he distracted her with his tongue in her mouth. He removed her kimono from under her and dropped it on the floor beside the bed before moving his hands down to her hips where he made contact with the elastic band of her underwear. He pulled away from the kiss and she moaned again as he began to move back down, whilst bringing her panties down her shapely legs at the same time. He sucked her nipples once more before continuing down her sweet flesh, kissing and sucking at her exposed skin. He reached her shallow naval and paid homage to it, giving it loving attention as he slipped her panties completely off and threw them on the floor as well.

He finally got up to view her completely naked, and he smiled. She was more than pretty- she was beautiful, a goddess, and that emerald on her forehead easily added to the effect.

"S-Syaoran . . ." She whispered, and her hands moved.

He immediately grabbed them, preventing her from covering herself. He moved up and in one hand held both her wrists and held them above her head, making her body arch against him, and he nearly went mad. "Don't cover yourself" he muttered as he moved his other hand down her body before cupping her mound.

Sakura's eyes widened, feeling his hand over the most private part of her. Her eyes locked with his as he boldly pushed one finger into her.

She cried out at the sensation, pleasure splintering her. The ache grew into a throb, and she shut her eyes, arching her hips as he entered another finger.

Syaoran groaned, lowering his head to suck a nipple, feeling her tight around his fingers as he went pass her folds. She was hot, and wet, and he moved his fingers in and out of her, reveling in the cries that escaped her mouth. Her body shuddered, her body pressing against his. He moved his thumb to the sensitive flesh above her sex, and brushed across it, his lips not moving from her breast.

Sakura clenched her hands, her nails digging into her palms as he touched her intimately. She felt like she couldn't breathe, his fingers inside her moving in a gentle rhythm as the fire inside her spread. She pressed her head back into the pillow, her body writhing as something drastic was happening to her. Pressure began building inside of her, a tightening that was close to pain. Frantically she bucked her hips, trying to escape it as the tension inside her grew to intolerable levels.

Syaoran released her nipple and moved his lips to her ear, increasing the speed of his fingers. "That's it, Sakura, reach for it" he whispered. "Let go, let go."

She tried to ignore his words, but just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, the tension exploded, releasing her. She sobbed, white light flashing behind her closed eyelids, as she entered a plane she didn't know existed that consisted of only pleasure. Waves of it washed over her flushed body, and her body shuddered as she rode those waves.

Her breathing was ragged as she slowly opened her eyes, her body calming down, returning from that wonderful plane.

"How was that?" Syaoran murmured as he brought down his head to kiss her neck, withdrawing his fingers from within her.

"I climaxed" she whispered, and he chuckled.

"I didn't even know you understood what was happening to you" he whispered as he kissed her lips. Releasing her wrists, he removed his towel so he was completely naked as she was. Watching her orgasm had made him shudder, not knowing until that moment how satisfying it was to give someone pleasure. He wanted to see her orgasm again.

Her hands, now freed, moved to his back as he moved over her settling himself in between her spread legs. The tip of his erection nudged her entrance, and he felt her stiffen under him.

"It won't hurt like before" he softly promised, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded slowly, and he kissed her as he began to enter her.

Sakura dug her nails into his bare back as she felt him enter her. She could feel her vaginal walls trying to accommodate him. Like promised, it wasn't hurting like the first time, but it still hurt, and she whimpered into his mouth, her nails digging deeper into his back.

Syaoran pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes tightly shut as he resisted the instinct to just plunge into her. He rocked his hips back and forth, entering her a little at a time, not believing how tight she was, or how difficult it was for him to enter her slim body.

Panic seized her as he continued to move into her. Her first time being penetrated hadn't taken this long, and neither had the discomfort lasted. "No, stop!" she suddenly exclaimed. "I can't- You're too big!"

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay. It'll all be okay."

Hearing his soothing words calmed her down a bit, and she whimpered some more.

Finally, her vaginal walls gave way to the pressure and he was in her to the hilt. He didn't move, watching her as she tried to get comfortable, waiting for her to get used to him inside her. Oh, but how good she felt, her sweet inner flesh clenching him, surrounding him. She felt too good, better than any other woman he has ever had. She was so hot, so tight, like a virgin.

Sakura was still, her heart thudding against her chest. She was dimly surprised as she realized it wasn't hurting, and instinctively she moved her hips slightly upward.

Syaoran groaned, and he moved. He pulled back, her inner walls rubbing against him, making him groan again. He then thrust forward, making her feel every inch of him as he moved in a slow, delicious rhythm.

Sakura moaned as he began to move inside her, the discomfort gone, being replaced by pleasure. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his hips and lifted her hips, her body knowing what to do, wanting to feel more of him. The pressure began to build again, and she raked her nails down his back, lifting her pelvis to match his thrusts. She whimpered, recognizing the tension, knowing that she was slowly rising to that sweet haven where only bliss existed. The tension was stronger this time, the delight of him inside her, knowing that this was Syaoran who was filling her, heightened the pleasure, and she wildly bucked her hips, wanting to reach that haven, knowing he was the only one who could take her there.

And she felt it come closer . . . Closer . . .

"S-Syaoran" she cried softly, arching as she climaxed for a second time, shaking as she reached that bliss.

"Damn" Syaoran whispered, her orgasm milking him with her essence, her walls clenching him in a vice, and his control shattered.

He abandoned his even strokes and took her with powerful thrusts, moving swiftly and deeply.

Sakura's breathe hitched as he rode her hard, and the tension began to build again as soon as it ended. She met his thrusts, reality gone, her only awareness was that of the man above her, the man she loved. _I love you, I love you_, she thought in her mind over and over again, wishing she could tell him.

Syaoran pressed his forehead against hers, sweat gleaming on his forehead, his eyes narrowed and fierce and locking with hers. He could see her reaching her third orgasm and suddenly he whispered "Marry me" just as she climaxed. He stiffened and shuddered as he joined her in that haven, filling her with his warmth, his body shaking. Slowly, he collapsed on her, shifting his weight slightly so that he didn't crush her, as he continued to lightly shake from the powerful orgasm he has just experienced.

The room was silent except for their heavy breathing as their hearts slowed down to a steady rhythm.

Sakura didn't move, couldn't move. She was exhausted, his weight feeling wonderful on her, and she was frozen with the shock of what he had asked. Marry him? Did he mean it? Or did he just say it in the heat of passion? She feared the reasons as to why he asked, so she kept her mouth closed, not voicing anything, and simply waited until he said something.

Syaoran was completely shocked with himself. He has just asked the woman beneath him to marry him. He has never done that before, has never asked a woman to marry him, especially during the act of sex. But what shocked him more was the fact that he wasn't scared, not cringing from the idea of marrying Sakura. Moreover, the words had felt right leaving his mouth. He could easily imagine himself living with her for the rest of his life. This was also the perfect way of getting her out of the geisha life, to save her from Totsuda. He may not have meant to ask her the very words he has always promised himself he would never utter, but he sure as hell did mean them now that they left his mouth.

He lifted his head and looked at her. She was staring at him with wide eyes, her body unmoving under him, her hands not moving from his back. He lifted himself up, rising on his elbows so that he was completely on top her again, but not crushing her. He was still inside her, soft now. He cupped her face.

"I meant it" he whispered. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened more. "W-why?"

"To save you from Totsuda."

"Why not just offer to become my danna?"

"Because I don't like the idea of sharing you- with anybody." He shook his head. "I also care for you, want to protect you, and I can easily see myself being with you for the rest of my life."

Sakura couldn't believe it. He wanted to marry her, but something in her hurt over the fact that he wasn't asking to marry her because he loved her. But he didn't believe in love. He had made that very clear last week. But she loved him, and marrying him, being called his wife, would be . . . Wonderful.

Oh God, was she so desperate for him that she would marry him, even knowing that he didn't love her? Knowing that he just might never would? But he cared for her, and that was more than she had ever expected from him. And knowing that there had been many women before her, _she_ was the only one he was willing to spend the rest of his life with.

"Hell Sakura" he said when she still didn't answer him. "I'll be faithful, I'm rich, so you don't have to worry about us being broke. I'll protect you when anyone bothers you. I won't smother you. If you want a job, you could find one. If you want me to take care of you financially, I'll be more than willing."

She moved her hands from his back, still staring at him, something in her telling her not to accept, telling her not to just settle for anything but love.

But she loved him so much . . . She just might never love someone else again, especially with her profession. And Syaoran . . . With him not believing in love, he might never find a woman who didn't care about his money, who didn't care about the jewelry he could shower her with, because Sakura knew that many women saw the money in him, instead of the lone little wolf. He needed someone to take care of him emotionally, to be there with him when he needed someone. She could be that person. She tossed away caution and said: "All right."

He blinked, and then sighed in relief. "Damn it, never keep a guy in suspense like that" he muttered, hugging her to him. He then pulled back, looking down at her as he realized something. "Uh, depending on your body, I could have gotten you pregnant."

Her eyes widened again and she mentally began to count the days. She had no idea how fertile she was, didn't know if one time was enough to produce an offspring, but if she was very fertile, the time to get pregnant would be . . . Now.

Oh no. She grew worried, not knowing how he would react.

"From your silence, I assume I could have gotten you pregnant?"

She merely nodded, and he shook his head, smiling. "Then I guess it's a good thing I asked you to marry me."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I admit you took me by surprise, pushing your sexy little body against me, but I should have been thinking about protecting you from pregnancy. But its too late now, and all we could do is wait."

"What if I am pregnant?"

He gave her a rueful grin. "Then we'll have to prepare ourselves for a little bundle of joy at the end of nine months. I supposed this means we'll have to get a quick wedding." She could easily see the visible satisfaction of that written all over his face. "Ah, but I don't have condoms, and I'm pretty sure you aren't on birth control pills."

"No, I was supposed to start tomorrow to make sure Mr. Totsuda didn't get me pregnant." She frowned. "You don't have condoms? That's a little odd, considering you were a playboy."

He smirked. "I wasn't a playboy. I just had lots of fun."

"That's why: you were a playboy."

His smirk turned into a grin. "Fine. But I'm an honest man now. As to not having condoms, I ran out. I was too distracted by trying to get you in bed that I had forgotten to buy more condoms. Frustration and abstinence makes me forget very important things."

That made her laugh, and he laughed with her. Damn, he felt wonderful. He was satisfied, and he finally got the woman he has wanted for the past three weeks in his arms, and in his bed. And she was going to stay there for the rest of their lives.

"Since we have no protection, what should we do?" She asked.

He suddenly frowned. "Well . . . I should be a gentleman and not touch you until we have some method of birth control . . ." He slowly smiled. "But since we already took a risk, and since we are getting married . . ."

Sakura found herself smiling, too. "Why not continue having unprotected sex?" She murmured, wondering why she wasn't insulted at his suggestion.

He grinned. "You read my mind. I'm healthy, so you don't have to worry about any diseases, and you're so honest that if you had a disease you would have told me about it, so I'm sure you are healthy, too."

She nodded.

"So we have nothing to worry about, right?"

Sakura wanted to say yes, that they should get some type of birth control before continuing to have sex, just like the little voice in her head was telling her, but she just smiled and said "Right."

He then looked at her with worry. "Damn, I just keep losing my head. Are you all right?" he asked, referring to her earlier discomfort of when he entered her.

She nodded. Her legs were still wrapped around him, and she unconsciously flexed them, tightening around him.

Syaoran jerked, his eyes getting heavy-lidded as his sex, which had been growing inside her throughout their whole conversation, rose completely, filling her. "You drive me crazy, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura" he whispered. "Especially with that emerald on your forehead."

Her face grew flushed, knowing what was about to happen, and as he moved inside her, she forgot about reality.

- -

Sunshine shined through his window, the rays hitting the bed the two people were sleeping on.

Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered open, disturbed by the light hitting her face. She turned away, and hid her face in Syaoran's neck, snuggling deeper into the arms that rested around her, the comforter over their bodies.

"Don't go back to sleep" he warned groggily, he, too, awakened by the sunlight, and by the lure of the naked body against his own naked body.

"Why not?" she asked sleepily.

"Because we have to go out and get you an engagement ring."

"I don't need one."

"The hell you don't" he stated, smiling. "An engagement ring will ensure everybody that you are off the market."

She giggled and pulled away a little too look at him. "So no man can hit on me?"

"I doubt that a few men won't be able to resist hitting on you, but that ring will pretty much let everyone know that you have a future husband that will beat up any guy who touches you." He caressed her cheek. "We also have to go to your okiya and tell them you are getting married."

"What about your work?"

"Day off. Since the banquet was yesterday and had run late, I had decided to give myself and my associates last week the day off so they could get some much needed rest." He suddenly lost his smile. "It's also better that I didn't go to work, or else I have the feeling I would have beaten up Totsuda if I see him today."

Sakura lost her smile too. "He tricked me. He said he wanted to show me something in the garden, and I was so sad, I wasn't paying attention to how far the garden was, or how isolated it would be. When I escaped him, the idea of going back to the hotel hadn't even occurred to me, and so I ran to the street, and I remembered the street because that was the same street that led to your apartment. I was hoping you didn't turn me away."

"When I saw you in tears, I couldn't turn you away. Why were you sad walking to the garden?"

"Because you weren't talking to me. I knew you would be mad to know that Mr. Totsuda would be my danna."

"I wasn't mad, Sakura" he clarified, cupping her check. "I was just sulking, not knowing how I would be able to talk to you knowing that you would be with Totsuda." He shrugged. "But . . . It doesn't matter anymore, because you are mine" He playfully growled, rolling on top of her. She laughed, but then it turned into a gasp as his morning erection entered her.

"You are my fiancée" he muttered, moving against her.

"That sounds nice" she whispered, already losing herself in the pleasure he was giving her.

All morning they made love, enjoying each other's bodies, lazily lounging the morning away as Syaoran showed Sakura just how pleasurable sex can be, accomplishing his goal of making her forget just how miserable her first time was. Even in the shower, he made love to her, giving her the excuse in order to shower with her that "It would save water if we showered together."

She was smiling as she dressed back in her kimono. She looked in the mirror, and was fascinated by the flush she had on her cheeks, the way her eyes were sparkling. She was truly happy. She picked up the emerald that she had to take off in order to shower and frowned, wondering where to put it. She didn't want to put it back on her head, and she didn't want to carry it either. It was times like these she wished kimonos had pockets.

"Let me put it in my pocket" Syaoran suggested, taking the emerald and putting it in his pants pocket.

"How did you know that I didn't have a place to put it?" She asked, amused.

He smiled. "I just did." He kissed her forehead "Come on, your sandals are in the hallway, somewhere."

A half hour later, Sakura was sitting in a very expensive jewelry salon. She looked at Syaoran. "This is much too expensive" she told him.

"I'm not broke, Sakura. Don't worry about money."

She wanted to argue, but just then the jeweler brought two trays of exquisite rings for their inspection. They were all expensive, and she said "A simple wedding band is all I need."

"I told you why we need to get you an engagement ring." He bent down and looked over all the rings. "Here, try this one" he suggested, plucking one off it's velvet bed and smoothly slipping it on her dainty finger.

She looked at it. It was a two-carat diamond resting on a gold band, square cut, with two tiny diamonds attached at it's sides. She immediately fell in love with it, and she knew, without a doubt, that she wouldn't be able to refuse it.

She admired the ring as they left, stretching her hand out so that the sun would gleam on the diamond. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. After years of believing that she would never marry, that she would always be a geisha, she was finally going to be a wife. She was going to get married.

And to Li Syaoran, nonetheless!

"I want to get married in three weeks" Syaoran said suddenly, wrapping his arm around her.

"Three weeks?" She exclaimed.

"Hey, I don't want to wait a long time for us to get married." That was true, for the most part, but he felt that if they didn't get married soon, then he would lose her. Of course, he didn't tell her that, but the nagging feeling was still at the back of his mind, no matter how much he tried to shake it off.

"But three weeks . . ." She then frowned. "Oh, who cares? It's not like I have family who I should invite to the wedding."

Syaoran didn't say a word. Should he tell her that her father will soon be under his employment, starting next week? That her brother had been in his office not too long ago? That he has their addresses and he thought that she should speak to them in order to release all the buried anger she has and get closure? He'll have to tell her sooner or later, but she didn't want anything to do with her family, and no doubt if she learned that he knew where they were, that he was their boss, she will be angry with him for not telling her. Despite her claim that she didn't ever want to see them again, he knew that a small part of her wanted to see her parents again, and if he didn't tell her that he knew where her family lived, then she might be angry enough to break their engagement. He couldn't let that happen, so he remained silent on the subject, and instead he talked about other things until they reached the okiya.

Hoshiko did not take the news lightly.

"And what about your debt?" She demanded angrily. "You were such a clumsy child, ruining things that are irreplaceable. I had paid a lot of money for you, and I'll be damned if-"

"I'm going to cover the debt" Syaoran interrupted. Sakura looked at him, shocked, before she glared at him.

"I'll cover my debt" she stated stubbornly. "I have money-"

"I said I'll cover it" he interrupted her, using a firm tone. "Sakura, really, I don't mind. I have too much money, and I might as well do something with it."

Sakura huffed, but the determined look in his eyes told her that she wouldn't be able to convince him other wise.

"I'm going to cover her debt" Syaoran repeated to the okami.

"Oh, well, that makes things a whole lot better" Hoshiko muttered sarcastically. "Sakura, did you not realize that _you_ are the only reason why we get money here? Without you, we will starve!"

"Hoshiko, don't exaggerate. You have plenty of money that will give you food every night. And you have two other young apprentices who are currently under training. Both have wonderful older sisters, and both will become top geishas, I'm sure of it."

"And Hana? She's your younger sister!"

"I thought of that, and I'm thinking of passing Hana to Kala, the geisha across the city. She is a good friend, and feels she is ready to take on an apprentice. Kala will take good care of Hana."

Hoshiko sighed. "Sakura, you know that once you leave, I will not let you return" she stated in a serious tone, taking one last shot in convincing the geisha not to leave and get married.

Sakura knew that all too well. As the okami, Hoshiko decided whether Sakura were to return or not, but Hoshiko never allowed a geisha who left her okiya to return. Once she leaves, the okami will not allow her to come back to this okiya, so if Sakura wanted to return as a geisha, then she would most likely have to go to another okiya, and even then it all depended whether the okami of that okiya would take her.

"I understand, Hoshiko."

Hoshiko sighed again, defeated. "Fine. You aren't the first geisha to leave this okiya for a husband, but I must say you were the best geisha this okiya has ever had."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"I guess I'll have to telephone Mr. Totsuda and tell him he will not become your danna. He won't be pleased." The okami frowned. "Do you still need a place to stay?"

"No" Syaoran answered before Sakura could open her mouth. "She'll be staying with me."

Hoshiko glared at him. "You know, I had been hoping for you to become her danna, not her husband."

Syaoran shrugged, unfazed. "Yeah, well, too fucking bad."

Sakura held in a giggle at the shocked expression on the okami's face, and Syaoran winked at her, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

AN: How was it? Be nice to me about the whole sex scene! Remember, no flames! But please review! I do accept sensible criticism (meaning that if you criticize it tell me what's wrong, what you didn't like, and suggestions on how I should fix it) Sorry if it was a disappointment, but at least I tried. That's better than nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I am so sorry for the long wait! It's been nearly two months, and I know that some of you have been really impatient to read this chapter. And I also know that a couple of you thought that the last chapter was the end, but there is still about three chapter to go, I think. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. Keep them coming, because they make my day.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

Geisha Girl

Chapter Ten

Syaoran was at work the next day, thinking of the woman who was in his apartment, when Mr. Totsuda came into his office. The associate's face was red, eyes glaring.

"She was supposed to be mine" he growled, slamming the door behind him.

Syaoran looked up and blinked, his face void of any emotion. "Excuse me?"

"Don't fucking sit there and act like you don't know what I am talking about, Li. Sakura was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to become her freaking danna today, only to be called and told that she was getting married, and my, my, what a surprise when I learned that it was you who she was marrying!"

Syaoran leaned back. "And what a surprise when she came running to me on Monday night, in tears, telling me that her future danna was close to raping her."

"Damn it, we were going to sleep together anyways! What was the difference?"

"Difference? _Difference? _How about the fact that she didn't want to have sex with you then, but you were forcing her anyways! Just be lucky I haven't fired you for nearly raping my fiancée, although I think I should."

"She wasn't your fiancée then, Li. Hell, you only asked her to marry you so that I wouldn't have her!"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "I wanted to protect her from you, Totsuda, yes, but I also care for her."

Totsuda snorted. "Yeah right, the cold Li Syaoran, president of Dynasty, cares for someone. Don't make me laugh" he said through clenched teeth. "You have no feelings at all. You only want to marry her just so you can have a piece of that ass while at the same time making sure that I don't get her."

"Get out of my office, Totsuda" Syaoran growled, resisting the temptation of beating Totsuda into a bloody pulp. "And if I hear you talking about my future wife like that again, I swear it on my father's grave that you will no longer have a job here, or in Tokyo!"

Totsuda clenched his fists, prepared to verbally attack his employer some more, but he swiftly turned around and left.

Syaoran sighed tiredly, falling into his chair. He should just fire Totsuda anyways, but he was a good employee, and what type of employer would Syaoran be firing Totsuda just because of personal feelings?

He looked at the papers he had been reading before swiping them away and leaning back against his chair. By now the whole office will know that he was engaged to be married. Not only by Totsuda, but without a doubt his secretary will be blabbing it to everybody as well. Syaoran wondered if it had been a good idea to tell his secretary about his engagement earlier, but he had been so happy and in such a good mood he couldn't keep the news to himself.

He smiled as he thought of Sakura, of how adorable she looked, sleeping in his bed before he left to work. Slowly his anger left him. He had never thought that he would enjoy having a woman in his apartment, especially after years of cringing at the idea of having another person living with him. But then again, he used to cringe at the idea of getting married, wondering how anybody could do it. And look at him now, a fiancée who will soon be his wife, living under his roof.

He hadn't thought he could ever feel so satisfied at the idea.

He picked up his phone, suddenly remembering that he should phone his mother about the engagement. He dialed as he smirked at the idea of how his mother would react to the news.

"**_Li residence" _**someone answered. "**_Li Yelan speaking._**"

"Hello, Mother. I guess you are healthy again, if you are answering the phone yourself" he said in Chinese.

"**_Xiao-Lang? My, this is unexpected. To what do I owe this pleasure?_**"

"I am inviting you to a wedding."

"**_Oh? Who's?"_**

He grinned. "Mine."

There was a few minutes of silence before a shriek came. "**_What! You are getting married?"_**

"In three weeks, Mother. I was thinking of having the wedding here in Japan but I supposed it'll be best if the wedding is over there in Hong Kong, considering all the relatives I have."

"**_Who is she? Who are you marrying? Where is she from?"_** His mother asked excitedly.

"Her name is Kinomoto Sakura, and she is from here."

"**_Oh my God, I'm so happy! You finally fell in love!"_**

Syaoran lost his grin. "Uh, no Mother. I haven't fallen in love. I had told you that love doesn't exist, that it's an illusion."

Silence again.

"Mother, you know that I have never believed in such a silly illusion."

"**_But . . . You are getting married. Getting married is all about love . . . Why are you getting married?"_**

"Because I care for her. She's wonderful, spunky, stubborn . . . I want her. Love has nothing to do with it."

"**_Love should have everything to do with it. No love means no successful marriage, Xiao-Lang. You have to fall in love before taking that final step."_**

"But love doesn't exist" Syaoran answered tiredly, recognizing the angry tone. "Look, we are going to make this marriage work. She knows I don't believe in love, and she accepts it. She wants to marry me just as much as I want to marry her. And no" he stated firmly when he heard his mother about to speak. "She isn't a gold digger. She didn't even want me to get her an engagement ring."

"**_Oh Xiao-Lang . . . Marriage means love."_**

****"You know, I find it interesting to hear you say that. Had you thought about that when you were busy finding women for me to marry?"

"**_I was slightly hoping that you would fall in love during the course of your marriage. But now I see that I was wrong. You should love the person before getting married."_**

"But I don't fall in love. Just be glad that I am finally getting you a daughter-in law." He sighed. "I will call later to discuss wedding details with you, all right? Good-bye." He hanged up before his mother could reply. He frowned. His mother should all ready know that he didn't believe in love. He wanted to marry Sakura because he wanted her with him for the rest of their lives, because he wanted her out of the geisha life, and because he didn't want Totsuda's hands on her. That was all there was to it.

What did love have to do with it?

- -

Sakura groaned and her eyes fluttered opened. She blinked at the empty spot next to her before smiling at the rose that was left by her pillow. She sat up and took the rose, along with the note that was left by it.

_Had to go to work. Sorry I couldn't be there to hold you while you awoke, so I left this rose as an apology. See you later tonight._

_Yours truly, _

_Syaoran_

"'Yours truly'" she repeated, smelling the rose and wondering where he got it. "He's truly mine" she whispered with a smile. Of all the women in the world, she still couldn't believe that he chose her.

She got out of bed, completely nude, and was about to head for the shower when there was a knock on the door. She glanced down at the hallway, wondering if she should open it. She shook her head, figuring that whoever it was will go away.

But the knocking persisted, so with a frustrated sigh she grabbed the thin robe she had that was thrown across the chair and put it on. This was the only piece of clothing that was out while all her other clothes were still in the suitcase, since yesterday Syaoran had made her pack everything she had in the okiya and bring it here.

She tied the sash as she walked to the door. She unlocked it and opened it.

She blinked. "Ms. Tokumatsu . . ." she said, bewildered.

Leiko stood there, with her red hair tied at the neck wearing overalls, only that the pants-legs were cut off, showing off the young girl's legs. A tube top was under the overalls.

"Kinomoto" she stated, and without invitation she barged into the apartment.

"Come on in" Sakura muttered before closing the door.

Leiko looked the woman up at down. Her father and mother had gushed about the geisha so much the nineteen-year-old was sick of it. What was the big deal? She wasn't pretty at all. She glared at Sakura. "Syaoran was mine" she abruptly said, getting right to the point. "How dare you steal him from me."

Sakura blinked. "I didn't steal him from you . . ."

"Yes you did!" She crossed her arms. "I'm sitting at home today, minding my own business, when I hear my mother shout, quite happily, that Syaoran was engaged to you! Tell me, do you always go around stealing girls' boyfriends?"

"Ms. Tokumatsu, I swear, I didn't steal him. If you guys were dating-"

"If? There is no 'if' about it. We were dating!"

Sakura frowned, a little mad over the illusions the young girl was having. "No, you weren't. Syaoran didn't even want anything to do with you."

"He loves me, Kinomoto. He does. He was just playing hard-to-get until you showed up and stole him!" Leiko clenched her hands. "He doesn't love you, so what did you do to steal him from me?"

"I did not steal him!" Sakura exclaimed, exasperated. "You guys weren't dating. Whatever relationship you think you had with him was all in your head."

Leiko growled. "I will-" She broke off abruptly, seeing the glimmering engagement ring resting on her rival's finger. It was so beautiful . . .

Sakura, seeing Leiko looking at her ring, hid her hand behind her back. Leiko's eyes slowly rested on Sakura's face. "You are sleeping with my man, aren't you?" She hissed, fire in her eyes.

"That's none of your concern!" Sakura snapped. "And he isn't your ma-" She was slapped across the face.

"You bitch" Leiko growled, before throwing herself on her and taking her down to the ground.

Sakura was completely shocked, but another slap across the face slapped her out of her shocked state, and she began to fight back. She took a swipe at the girl's face, and her nails dug into her neck. Leiko screamed, and Sakura heaved her upper body up in order to push her off. Leiko fell on her back and she gasped in surprise when Sakura threw herself on her. "I don't want to fight you!"

Leiko fisted her hand and tried to punch the geisha, but she only nipped the chin. So she kicked, and it landed squarely on Sakura's stomach, and Sakura fell back against the couch in the living room. The couch slid and hit the side table, making the lamp on it fall and shatter.

Leiko was on her swiftly, wrapping her hands on her throat, angry enough to choke her to death if she had to. No one took her man and got away with it.

Sakura felt the hands wrap around her neck, and she clawed at them, bucking her body. But when she realized that wasn't going to work, she bent her knees and kicked as hard as she could with both feet. Leiko went sailing back, shrieking, and hit the table that was next to the wall. The table fell, spilling all the contents on the floor. Leiko grabbed the hardcover book that had fallen, and threw it at Sakura.

Sakura was coughing, holding on to her throat, when out of the corner of her eye she saw the book heading towards her. Without even looking at it, she bounced off her knees and slid across the floor to avoid it. The book hit the couch before clattering on to the floor. Without thinking, she grabbed a statuette that was sitting nearby and threw it at the young girl, forgetting that this was Syaoran's apartment and not at all concerned that they were making a mess. All she thought about was to protect herself from the nineteen-year-old.

Leiko scrambled on her feet to avoid the statuette, and yanked the whole phone, making the cable tear out from the wall, and immediately threw it. The phone hit its mark.

Sakura cried out as the phone hit her on the side of the head. The pain surged throughout her head, but she had no time to feel the damage because Leiko threw herself back on the her, screaming with outrage, her nails extended like claws. She swiped at her, sitting on her stomach, trying to cause as much damage as possible.

Sakura blocked all the blows, using her hands to protect her face. "Get off me!" She screamed, and without thinking punched Leiko right in the face, hitting her mouth.

Sakura gasped with surprise when Leiko screamed and immediately scrambled off of her.

Leiko backed up, taking away her hand from her swollen lip and seeing blood on her fingertips. She looked at Sakura, who slowly rose from the floor and placed a hand over her throat, which was rapidly getting sore.

"Let's see if Syaoran still wants to marry you after he finds out that you hurt me" Leiko whispered. "You'll get yours." And she stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sakura winced as she touched her throat. She'll most likely get bruises. She couldn't believe at the juvenile thing that she had gotten involved in just now. She was twenty-three, for heaven's sake. She should know better than to fight Leiko, who was only nineteen!

She looked at the mess that was made, and nearly burst into tears. A lamp was shattered, the statuette was broken, and glass was everywhere from a broken vase that had fallen when Leiko hit the table next to the wall.

"I have to clean this up" she whispered, and immediately set to the task, ignoring the pain from when the phone hit her and ignoring any other kind of pain. She had to clean the apartment up, before Syaoran got there.

Would Syaoran still want to marry her after learning that she got into an immature brawl with Leiko?

- -

Syaoran couldn't believe it as he parked his car and raced up the building. Tokumatsu had just barged into his office at noon, and exclaimed that Sakura and Leiko got into a fight at his apartment. Syaoran had no doubt that Leiko started it, because he knew Sakura wasn't the kind of woman to get into a fight unless she was defending herself.

To his surprise, Tokumatsu had no doubts that his daughter had started the fight as well.

Syaoran didn't remember leaving the office, or driving like a maniac to get to his place. When he tried to call his apartment and no one picked up, all he thought about was getting back to his place and making sure Sakura was okay.

He reached his door and barged in, nearly knocking the door off it's hinges in his haste to enter his apartment.

"Saku-" A crash sounded in his bathroom connected to his room, and he practically ran to it. The door was open and he froze in the doorway, seeing his fiancée on the ground, with pill bottles all around her. Blood was plastering her auburn hair to her skull. She suddenly looked up at him.

"I didn't know I was bleeding . . ." she whispered and he rushed to her side, kneeling on the floor and bringing her to him. "It hurt, and I came to get some aspirin or something and then I saw the blood in the mirror."

"Oh, baby . . ." he whispered looking at the wound in her head. "Fuck" he muttered, and mentally called Leiko every foul name he could think of. He picked her up in his arms. "I'm taking you to the hospital, sweetheart" he murmured as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You're not mad?" she whispered, looking up and him with blank eyes.

He gave her a bewildered look. "No, Sakura. This isn't your fault. I know Leiko started this." He looked over at her face, seeing the red marks on both cheeks as they started to swell. He noticed the bruises on her throat, and something in him just shattered over the fact that Leiko tried to choke her.

Oh God, what if she had been killed today? Sure, Leiko was only four years younger than Sakura, but the wound on Sakura's head and the bruises around her throat told him that Leiko was a nasty fighter, and that she had no qualms of killing his woman.

Jesus, for the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared for Sakura, scared that he could have lost her. The moment he saw her on the ground, the blood on her head, fear had seized him.

The hospital ride was a short one, and the wait to get a doctor was even shorter. Syaoran didn't leave Sakura's side at all, concerned over her pale face, at the way she stayed quiet, at how her emerald eyes were blank pools, no longer sparkling but dull.

Sakura was glad Syaoran wasn't mad at her, but she couldn't meet his gaze as he spoke to the doctor, who told him she will need stitches for the wound. When asked how she got the wound on her head, she dully explain how Leiko threw the phone at her, and those were the only words she spoke.

She just couldn't stop thinking over what Leiko said, over the one thing that was true: _He doesn't love you . . ._

No, he didn't love her. Sakura wished that he did, but he didn't. She looked at her engagement ring. Was she doing the right thing? Or was she making a big mistake by settling for anything but love? She was no longer sure of her decision, and she fretted about it as they did the stitches, which were above her ear.

When it was over, she looked up, still unsure, but when she saw the concern on Syaoran's face, saw how he cared for her in the depth of his eyes, she no longer worried about it.

He may not love her, she told herself, but then he didn't believe in love. Maybe caring for someone was as close as any woman could get from him.

She just wished that she could tell him how she felt.

"Are you all right, darling?" He asked her, helping her off the table when the doctor left the hospital room.

She nodded. "I'm just . . ." She shivered, and hugged him, silently asking for reassurance. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just shaken" she whispered. "I've never been in a fight, and we made such a mess . . ."

"How come you didn't know you were bleeding?"

"I needed to clean up the mess. I just kept repeating that to myself, ignoring the pain. The apartment needed to be clean before you got home. It wasn't until I walked to the bathroom, needing something to stop the pain because it was getting worse, that I noticed the blood on the sleeve of my robe. Then I looked in the mirror . . ." She trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Syaoran frowned, steadily rocking her back and forth. He knew that cleaning the apartment was just her way of not freaking out. Surely the fight must have shocked her. He knew that since she was raised as a geisha, she never got into a fight, so getting into one must have been a shock to her system, especially if she had been nearly killed. He suddenly realized that all of this must be new to her. Getting engaged, sleeping in the same bed with him, the sex, getting in a fight over a man . . . All of it was new to her, and all of it was happening in such a short time. She was finally thrust into the real world, no longer able to hide behind a mask of paint, no longer able to hide behind the barriers of the okiya. She was now just a woman, no longer a geisha. Her whole life has suddenly changed, and he just realized how scary it must be for her.

He kissed her forehead, tightening his hold on her. Everyday, starting today, he will reassure her that there was nothing to be afraid of, that he was always going to be there for her in order to protect her.

He knew, without a doubt, that he will never leave her.

- -

"Leiko, it doesn't matter how much you pretend to sit there and cry, we know you started the fight!"

Leiko glared at her parents, holding an icepack to her lips. "Fine" she spat. "I did start the fight, but look at what she did to me!" She removed the icepack, showing them her swollen lip.

Tokumatsu glared at his daughter. "A busted lip is not as bad as what you did to Sakura. Li just called me, telling me that she has bruises around her throat, slap marks on both her cheeks, and stitches!"

Mrs. Tokumatsu looked at her daughter. Where had she gone wrong? Yes, Leiko was their only child, but she hadn't realized how spoiled she had become until she was sixteen, demanding all these things and throwing tantrums when she didn't get her way.

"Why, Leiko?" She asked her daughter. "Why did you attack Sakura?"

"She stole Syaoran from me, Mother! He was mine."

"Mr. Li is nearly ten years older than you. Why are you so obsessed over him when you can have guys your own age?"

Leiko stood up from her chair, unbelieving that her own parents weren't even comforting her. Instead, they are questioning her, caring about that bitch geisha instead of their own daughter!

"He was mine. That's all" she stated through clench teeth. "I'm going to bed." She spun around and walked away, stomping her feet.

She was fuming when she reached her room, slamming the door as hard as she could. Couldn't her parents understand that Syaoran was a man compared to the guys her own age? Guys her own age were so immature, while Syaoran wasn't.

And now she lost him, all because of that geisha. Leiko touched her lip and winced. "It's not fair" she muttered. "Syaoran was mine. I should have him. I should be the one in his home. I should-" She paused and then smiled. "Break their engagement."

Of course! She should break their engagement, and it will be so easy as the plan rapidly formed in her mind. She smirked, already feeling much better . . .

- -

Zen frowned as he went home, recalling the story that he heard at work about Leiko and Sakura getting into a fight in Li's apartment. Everyone was talking about it, enjoying the advantage of spreading gossip. At least he now knew why Syaoran ran out of the building and didn't come back along with Tokumatsu.

Well, he hadn't expected that event to happen in his plan. At least Sakura and Li were engaged. He hadn't expected that to happen so quickly, but nonetheless, he was very grateful that it did.

He wondered if he should tell his employer that he had planned on bringing them together. That he had deliberately introduced them the first time they met.

He smiled. Nah. Why should he? There was no point in it at all.

- -

Syaoran ran a hand down Sakura's cheek later that night as she described to him the whole fight, from beginning to end. They were sitting on his couch, and he frowned when she finished.

"Are you sure you are all right?"

Sakura nodded, but then winced when the movement caused a slight ache against the side of her head, where the stitches were. "I'm sorry about your statuette."

"Nah, I never liked that statuette anyways. Don't worry about it. Besides, at least you finally found a use for it" he teased, and Sakura smiled. "Come here."

Sakura immediately moved into the safe cocoon of his arms, sitting in between his legs as she leaned against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. She felt so safe, all her worries banishing.

"I'm sorry about Leiko" he apologized.

She slightly turned to look back at him. "You don't need to apologize for her behavior. You did nothing wrong."

"Yes I did" he spoke seriously. "I'm the reason you and her know each other. I hadn't known that Leiko was so possessive that she would fight over me. I shouldn't have taken you to the Tokumatsu's house that night for dinner."

Sakura smiled. "It doesn't matter. Whether you did or didn't, she still would have come after me. I don't think you realize just how much she wants you."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"When she was accusing me of stealing you, I saw hurt in her eyes, confusion, as if she couldn't understand why you chose me over her."

"She's just sulking, because I'm the man that got away. I'm the only man that resisted her."

"There's more to it than that, Syaoran." Sakura leaned back on his chest, staring at the wall across from her. "She wants me out of the way, and if it was just about sulking, she wouldn't have been so . . . _determined _to attack me, even kill me. I think she-" She cut herself off.

"You think she, what?" he asked when she didn't continue.

"I think she's obsessed over you" she finished softly, "Like a stalker type of obsession, you know?"

"So you think she'll start stalking me pretty soon?" he asked, clearly amused.

Sakura slightly smiled. "Yes, I do." Although it was true, what Sakura was really going to say was that she thought Leiko was in love with him. But what made it worse for Leiko, what made her dangerous, was the fact that she was spoiled, and losing something she loved was rare for her, because she always got what she wanted. To not get Syaoran, to learn that he was choosing another woman, probably broke the young girl's heart, up to the point that now she will do anything to get him back.

But Sakura didn't want to burden Syaoran with this. He probably won't believe it, or he just might shy away from it because she mentioned love. That was why she cut herself off.

"I have a question" Syaoran said after several minutes of silence. "Until Monday, when we first had sex, a little part of me always thought that you and Zen had sex the night we first met."

"What? I told you we didn't!" Sakura exclaimed, a little outraged that he hadn't believed her.

"I know, but I didn't completely believe it until I felt just how virginal you were. You were so tight that I knew that your first time had been the only time for you."

Sakura couldn't help but blush, her face going crimson.

"I know you are blushing" he stated, the amusement loud and clear in his voice. "You ears are turning red."

"Oh, shut up and ask me your stupid question" she muttered, making him chuckle.

"All right. I have been wondering what, exactly, did you guys do that night? I mean, you are no longer a geisha, so you no longer have to keep quiet about what you did with your clients, right?"

"True, but I'm still going to keep quiet. Just because I'm no longer a geisha doesn't give me the right to just blab to everyone what I did for my clients." She snuggled in his arms.

"So you'll never tell me?"

"Unless Zen dies, no."

"But by then I'll forget! He's healthy, and he might live until his ninety-something."

Sakura grinned. "Oh well." Syaoran didn't have to know that all Zen wanted her to do that night was play her shamisen to lull him to sleep. If Syaoran hadn't been paying so much attention to her that night, he probably would have seen her instrument laying on the bed.

Syaoran playfully growled. "Not fair" he muttered, but she could practically hear the smile in his voice.

They were silent again. It was a comfortable silence, where neither had to say anything. All they had to do was relax and hold each other.

"I hope" she suddenly whispered "that we will be able to be like this when we are married."

"Of course" he whispered back, kissing the top of her head. "And just know that I will always be here for you, and I will always protect you."

But there was still this nagging feeling in Syaoran that told him that he was going to lose her, and until they married, he knew that the feeling will not go away.

AN: How was it? I hope it was worth the wait. Sadly, this story is soon to be done. I have also reached a decision: This is going to be the last story I write on I have been doing this for the past four years or so, and although I wrote very little stories, I think I improved somewhat, if you compare my first story to this story. The purpose for this decision? I need to start working on original works with original characters. When I go to college I'll most likely be working on original works, so I need to really need to start working on that. I'll miss CCS, though. I enjoyed making both the cherry blossom and the little wolf fall in love.

Anyways, considering this is going to be the last story I write, I would really appreciate it if everyone reviewed. Please? This story only has three more chapters to go, so every review counts!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Another month passed by. I am so sorry! I've been doing other stuff, and hadn't really had much time for the computer. But, I am finally at peace, and in vacation! So hopefully I could upload this story faster. Now, remember what I said about no more writing fan fiction? Um, let's forget about that. A few of you said that maybe I can write both fan fiction and original stories. I think I can do that. One, I really don't want to leave the fan fiction world, and two, I really love writing fan fiction. Of course, I'll probably have less time for it, but we'll see! And of course, whatever original stories I write will be put at the fictionpress website.

Anyways, thank you all for your reviews! I didn't expect this story to be so popular. I thought people wouldn't want to give it a chance, considering that I had to twist several things in the geisha life. Not to mention, as one of you pointed out, I would have thought people would think this would follow the plot of Memoirs of a Geisha. Although the book was my inspiration, I knew that I could not write a story with the same plot as the book. I wanted mine to be original and fresh.

Now that I've explained myself . . . Here is chapter eleven! Enjoy.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

Geisha Girl

Chapter Eleven

It was Monday, officially one week after Syaoran and Sakura were engaged. Everyone in the office saw just how happier their employer was, how he smiled more often, how he wasn't as strict as before. All the employees, except for, of course, Totsuda, were happy for him.

Even Touya and Fujitaka saw just how lenient their new employer was when they entered his office, holding on to important documents that they must hand over.

"Take a seat" Syaoran said with a smile. "I'm sure you have the documents?"

Fujitaka frowned. "Yes, of course."

"What's up with the goofy smile?" Touya asked rudely.

Syaoran's smile grew into a grin. "I'm engaged" he stated proudly. He wanted to tell Fujitaka that he was engaged to the older man's daughter, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. At least, not yet. Syaoran has to tell Sakura about her father and brother. He had accidentally left the papers with their addresses and names at his apartment in a suit jacket, and he hoped Sakura wouldn't stumble upon it.

"Who would want to marry you?" Touya grunted.

_You're sister would_.

Syaoran bit back the comment, frowning at Touya. "I'm sending Zen Akio as your supervisor. You guys no longer have to work in the office, and instead can work in your lavatories along with your employees to work on your metals."

Fujitaka and Touya glanced at each other. "You mean, I won't need to be in my office anymore?" Fujitaka asked.

"Nope. Paperwork and whatnot will now be in the hands of Zen."

Syaoran saw how happy Fujitaka was at the fact of no longer dealing with paperwork. No one liked to do paperwork.

"Now, shall we go into details about it?" He invited, and they got right down to business.

- -

Sakura frowned as she entered the Dynasty building. It was three o'clock in the afternoon, and she wondered what Syaoran wanted. The secretary called her saying that her fiancé wanted her at his office around three. Her bruises around her neck were gone, along with the redness on her cheeks. She still had the stitches, however, and would have to return to the hospital in two weeks to get them removed.

So lost in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into a tall man, who had been walking very briskly and in a fast pace.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am" he stated, looking at her with intense black eyes. "My father is waiting in the car for me and I'm afraid I was walking quite fast."

"Oh, that's all right. I was lost in my own thoughts." She noticed the intense stare she was receiving from him, and she shifted uncomfortably. "Um . . . May I ask why you are staring at me like that?"

As if snapped out of a trance, he blinked several times before saying "I apologize. You just look like someone I know . . ."

"Oh." Sakura cleared her throat. "Well, I must go. I do apologize for bumping into you."

She walked away, hurrying when she saw how late it was getting.

Touya watched the young woman walked away. "She has mom's eyes" he murmured, but then shook his head. Many women had emerald eyes, so he continued on his way before his father suffocated in this heat waiting in the car.

- -

Syaoran's eyes grew very cold the moment Leiko entered his office. "Get out" he ordered.

Without a word she walked forward and took off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra and skirt. "I can't" she whispered.

"Leiko, put your shirt back on and get out!"

"Make me" she said huskily before rounding the table and propping herself on his lap.

"Get the hell off-"

She shut him up by placing her lips on his mouth.

- -

Sakura smiled at the secretary. "You called earlier telling me Syaoran wanted to see me?"

The secretary frowned. "No, I didn't. I didn't call anyone. I was out on lunch and just barely got here about thirty seconds before you did."

Sakura frowned. This secretary sounded different than the one who called her. "I better see Syaoran just to make sure" she murmured, and the secretary nodded.

Sakura walked to the office and opened the door.

She froze seeing Leiko sitting on Syaoran's lap.

Syaoran tore his mouth away, completely disgusted. "Get the-" He froze seeing Sakura over Leiko's shoulder. She stood motionless, her face deathly pale. "Get off" he growled to Leiko and stood up abruptly, dumping the nineteen-year-old on the ground.

"Sakura, this isn't what it looks like" he immediately said, rushing to her and grasping her shoulders. "Leiko just came in, and took off her shirt, and I told her to get out but she didn't listen and so she sat on my lap-"

"And disguised her voice to get me over here in order for me to see the scene" Sakura said numbly, looking at the nineteen-year-old, who stared back at her with a shocked expression as she stood up from the ground, probably surprised that her plan didn't work out the way she thought it would. No wonder the secretaries didn't sound the same. "I knew it was her plan the moment I walked in" she stated looking at Syaoran with a blank face. "She had told me that I would get mine." She looked back at Leiko. "It's such a predictable and over done plan."

Syaoran glared at Leiko. "Your plan failed, Leiko. Get the hell out and I swear if you-"

"The engagement is off."

His head snapped back around to stare at Sakura. She was looking at him with her face void of any emotion. Her hand was held out, palm upward, and on her palm was her ring.

"What?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. "You said you believed me about-"

"I do. But I can't marry you." Her blank face disappeared to be replaced with sadness. Her eyes began shimmering with unshed tears. She grabbed his hand when he didn't move and placed the ring in his hand. "I'm sorry" she whispered, and began walking away.

Syaoran stared down at the ring. _He was losing her . . ._

Fear of losing her made him run after her, not caring that a few of his employees were staring at him.

"Wait- Stop!" he caught up to her and spun her around. "Why? Why is the engagement off?"

Sakura stared at him, feeling her tears that she tried to stop from falling sliding down her cheeks. He looked completely confused. "In a space of five seconds" she spoke softly, her voice singing with hurt and sadness "I realized that I can't settle for less than what I deserve."

"Deserve? I'm giving you everything you want! I promised that I would stay faithful, that I wouldn't smother you-"

"And that's all fine, Syaoran, but don't you see that that isn't enough for me?" He merely stared at her, and her voice cracked as she said "Syaoran I can't marry some who doesn't believe in love!"

He didn't stay a word, and Sakura grasped for some kind of control. "I thought I could settle for anything but love, but I can't."

"But I care for you . . ." he whispered, his hand clenching her shoulders.

"I know, but that isn't enough for me. Seeing Ms. Tokumatsu sitting on your lap . . ." She shook her head, a sob leaving her mouth. "God! My first thought was that it was another woman, and . . . Syaoran, how long will it take until you start to care for someone else? Caring for someone isn't as strong as love, and I have no reassurance that you'll never leave me for another woman you care about!"

"Damn it, Sakura, I told you everyday since we got engaged that I would never leave you."

"Yeah, that's what you say now, but look at how many women flock around you? You could grow to care about one of them, and then you'll start sleeping with her and-" She cut herself and then she covered her mouth with her hands. She slowly back away, dislodging his hands from her shoulders. She bumped into the wall, and frantically she pressed the button with one hand for the elevator, keeping her other hand firmly over her mouth. Her eyes never left the face of the man she loved with all her heart, and she couldn't believe that she was leaving him, but she knew she had to, but that didn't stop her heart from shattering. "I t-thought I could handle it, b-but I can't . . . I just can't . . ."

Syaoran slowly walked up to her, clenching her ring in his hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. She was leaving him, and he would have given anything to convince her otherwise but . . . But she wanted love, and he couldn't give it to her.

Damn it_, he couldn't give it to her!_

"You know I don't believe in love, you know I can't give you that. But I could make up for that" he frantically told her. "I'll give you anything you want-"

"Except love" she whispered. "Love is all I want. I don't want money, or riches, or jewelry or a house. Hell, I'll even live on the street wearing nothing but rags if I can have your heart. All I want is your love, but you can't give me that."

"Why do you need love?" he asked desperately, something in him just hurting over the fact that she was leaving him. "Why isn't me caring for you enough?"

The elevator doors opened, and she stepped into it backwards. "Because I love you" she confessed softly.

Syaoran reeled back, eyes widening.

"I love you so much, Syaoran" she whispered. "I would give anything to stay with you, to accept that fact that you won't ever love me, that caring for someone is all you have to offer, but I can't! I need your love, Syaoran."

"Sakura . . ." He couldn't say anymore, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran." She gave him a wobbly smile, tears streaking down her cheeks. "My Little Wolf, I'm so sorry . . . It's for the best . . ." The elevator began to close. "I'll always love you . . ."

Sakura watched as the doors closed, and she began to sob in earnest, heart-wrenching cries escaping her lips, and she covered her face as she let all her sorrows escape.

Syaoran stared at his reflection on the elevator doors, staring at himself with confusion and . . . Hurt. He was hurting so bad. He groaned, and banged his head against the wall, staring down at the ring in his hand. He lost her . . .

"Hah, serves you right, Li. You wouldn't have made her happy, anyways."

Syaoran growled. "Shut it, Totsuda."

Totsuda merely grinned, ignoring the frowns and glares that his fellow employees were giving him. "What? Can't handle the truth? She knew you weren't the one for her. Now, I can finally have her, and I can assure you that I will take care of her the way you never would have, the way-" A swift punch sent him to the floor, cutting him off. He looked at Syaoran in shock.

"You're fired" Syaoran bit out, not caring what anybody thought of it "Pack your things and get the hell out of my sight."

He headed toward his office, stepping over Totsuda, but he paused when seeing Tokumatsu, reminding him that Leiko was in his office. He looked at Tokumatsu. "Your daughter is in my office. Get her out. She planned to break me and Sakura up, and although it happened differently than what she probably expected, she succeeded. I never want to see her again."

Syaoran waited, anger and hurt running through his whole being, as Tokumatsu went to retrieve his daughter.

"I have had just about enough of you" Tokumatsu growled with a scowl as he dragged his daughter out of the office. He dragged her down the hall towards his own office. "We are sending you to your uncle in Australia so you could learn some discipline."

Everyone heard Leiko's gasp. "No, daddy! He's a boot camp officer. You know how he is! He'll treat me just like the kids he treats at boot camp."

"Exactly" came her father's growl as he dragged her into his office.

"But _daddy_-" was the last thing everyone heard before the door was closed.

All the employees were quiet as they watched their employer stand in the middle of the hallway, his head bowed.

"Back to work" everyone heard him whisper before he made his way, slowly, to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Zen looked around at the all the employees who still hadn't moved. "You heard him, back to work!" he exclaimed, and everyone scurried to continue doing what they had been doing, mumbling and talking to those they passed about what just occurred.

Zen looked down as Totsuda rose up, holding a hand to his bloody nose. Zen glared at him. "You know, what you had said hadn't been necessary."

Totsuda glared back. "Damn it, Zen, you know how she was supposed to be mine. I was supposed to be her danna, and he stole her away from me."

"Stole? You sound just like Leiko, Totsuda. Sakura was never yours to begin with."

Zen walked away, not believing how his plans had gone awry. He had been satisfied when Li and Sakura got to together, but now . . . He glanced at the close doors that led to Li's office.

He didn't know what would happen now.

- -

Sakura numbly walked into the motel room, carrying her suitcase. She shut the door behind her, not knowing how she would survive the next few days. The moment she reached Syaoran's apartment she knew she couldn't stay. She had had to get out of there, so she had grabbed her suitcase, threw everything she had in it, and had fled. That had been about two hours ago, and she had been walking aimlessly, carrying her tiny suitcase, knowing that she was receiving all these looks but she was too hurt to care.

She threw the suitcase on the bed and opened it, knowing that she would have to go and search for an apartment and a job. She didn't want to go back to be a geisha. That life was long gone, replaced by the real world that she had entered the moment Syaoran had asked her to marry him.

She had enjoyed being just a woman, with a man to care for her, not having to worry about playing an instrument, or to sing and dance. She had simply ate, slept, shopped . . . Just like any other woman.

She opened her suitcase, and with surprise she saw Syaoran's suit jacket resting on top of her clothes. She had probably accidentally grabbed it when grabbing all her clothes that she hanged in his closet not long ago. She picked up the jacket in her hands, and a soft sob escaped her lips, her scratchy eyes welling up with tears again. She brought the jacket up to her face and buried her face into the fabric, inhaling it. It still smelled just like Syaoran, and her tears fell into it.

She couldn't believe that she left him. Everything in her was screaming at her to go back to him, to wait until he learned to love her, that everything will be all right. But she couldn't. She needed to know she had his love, because love was the only emotion that would prove to her that he wasn't going to stray and sleep with other women.

Oh God, the moment she saw Leiko sitting on his lap everything inside her had shattered, until she realized that it was just a ploy. Like she had said, that plan had been done several times in movies and in books she has read. She knew what Leiko had done immediately, telling her that the nineteen-year-old wasn't very original. But still, that very moment she knew she couldn't marry Syaoran. She deserved love, didn't she? Didn't she deserve to walk into a marriage knowing that her husband loved her, knowing that the man she was now committed to loved her too much to ever be with another woman behind her back? Sakura knew she couldn't stay with Syaoran, because eventually he would have left her. He would have found a more beautiful, a more fascinating woman to care about, and he would have left her. The scene today could have happened again in the next several years or so, only this time Syaoran would have been willingly cheating on her.

Sakura just wouldn't have been able to handle that. She loved him to much, so deeply that if he ever left her for someone else she knew she wouldn't be able to recover. It would have cut deeply into her heart and soul, making the sorrow and pain she currently felt a mockery of what she knew she would experience later on in life. The only way to protect herself from that future pain was for her to leave him first, and let him know that she needed more then what he could offer. She needed more than just him caring about her, because caring for someone was easy.

She pulled the jacket away from her, her vision blurry as she ran a hand across it. If she wasn't such a coward, she would march right back and give him his jacket. But she knew she was too weak. She would go back to him the instant he asked her to. No, she couldn't go back to him. And right now she wasn't strong enough to face him. So she continued to run her hand across his jacket, knowing that this was all that was left from her relationship to him.

Her hand reached it's pocket, and she frowned when she heard rustling. Sniffling, and rubbing her tears away, she reached into the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She placed the jacket on the bed as she unfolded it,. She had to blink several times to clear her vision, and she gasped, seeing a very familiar name.

There, in neat handwriting, was the addresses of her parents, and of a man named Touya.

"It couldn't be" she whispered, sitting on the bed slowly. How long had Syaoran had this? Why hadn't he told her?

Because she told him she never wanted to see her parents again.

The telephone number was there, and she glanced at the phone that was in her room. Should she call? She immediately shook her head. No, she didn't want to hear her parent's voice, didn't want to hear their excuses. Not today, and maybe not ever. They had hurt her too much for her to even see them without feeling abandoned and neglected.

She lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I did the right thing" she whispered. "I couldn't marry Syaoran."

But she burst into tears, and rolled over on her stomach to bury her face in her arms, and cried her heart out over giving up the only man she has learned to love.

- -

Syaoran slowly walked into his apartment during the evening. The lights were all off, and for a moment he wondered why. He had grown accustomed to the lights being on when he arrived from work, but then, he has also grown accustomed to having Sakura come up and kiss him the moment he entered the apartment. But this time, it was just darkness that met him at the door, and he turned on the light switch. He dragged his feet pass the kitchen, the living room, and the spare bedrooms and bathroom, before entering his own room. He turned on the light, glanced at the closet, and saw it half-empty, the place where Sakura's clothes had been hanging now empty. He walked to the bed, and sat down on it.

She was gone. She had left him, grabbed her stuff, and now she was gone.

He felt so alone, as if Sakura took half of him away when she left. His closet wasn't the only thing half-empty. He has always valued his solitude, always liked the silence of his apartment, but now it felt too lonely in his place. God, how he would give for some type of noise, someone to talk to. Right now, even a dog would be appreciated. That was better than nothing.

He reached into his pocket to take out the ring to finger it some more, but he paused when he came into contact with a chain. Taking out the ring, he also took out the chain, and suddenly realized that it was the emerald Sakura had been wearing the night they first had sex.

He looked at it, along with the ring. It reminded him of how beautiful she looked, an exotic creature from a fantasy. Never in his life had he felt so unworthy of having someone like her in his bed. Before her, he had never paid any attention to the woman he was sleeping with. Usually, his mind would be somewhere else. But that first night, and every night after that, the only thing he had in his mind was her. He was in tuned to every movement she made, to every moan of pleasure that had been released. He remembered the way she had cried out his name several times over, and he still felt the satisfaction of it, knowing that it was him who made her cry out in ecstasy. Sex with her had been different, and wonderful.

Sex . . . Sex . . . Hadn't it been more than sex? He had ignored it every time Sakura said making love, because he knew that was what everyone, except him, sometimes called sex. But now . . . Jesus, now he didn't know. It had been more than sex, but he couldn't possibly call it making love, the way Sakura had. Sakura had her reasons for calling it making love.

She loved him.

He looked at the ring. He still couldn't believe that she loved him. It was so strange, really. The moment she spoke those words, he was shocked, but underneath that shock was another emotion, something he hadn't been able to understand. Now he did know what that emotion was.

He had been happy. For one tiny second, hidden beneath the shock and the fear of her leaving him, he had felt joy that she loved him. But then she was gone, leaving him in the despair and sorrow he was now wallowing in.

Why didn't he know?

Why couldn't he give her the love she wanted?

He felt so useless, so powerless. It was such a simple thing she wanted, but at the same time too hard to give. He wanted her with him for life, and all he had to do was love her, but love wasn't something he gave, because it didn't exist. Damn it, why did she have to be a fool like the rest of the world and want something that didn't even exist! He should just find her and tell her he loves her, and then she would be with him. That would satisfy her, and then she would be with him.

But he couldn't lie to her. He couldn't give her a false emotion. Why didn't she ask for money? Or a puppy, or a car, or anything else that he had the power to give her? But she wanted _love_, the one thing that he could not hand her. She said herself that that's all she wanted from him. For the first time since he met her, he desperately wished that she had been exactly like those spoiled women who wanted him solely for his money. That way love wouldn't have been a necessary thing for her to be with him.

But deep down, he knew that if Sakura had been like that, he wouldn't have been with her for this long, wouldn't have even asked for marriage. Knowing him, he would have just left her within a week like he had done with other women. No, he liked Sakura the way she was, and he wouldn't change her for anything.

If only she hadn't wanted love . . .

He should just forget about her. They weren't going to get married if he couldn't give her something she wanted. There was no future between them.

The problem was, he couldn't see himself living the rest of his life without her.

He nearly jumped when the phone rang, and he leaped for it, half-hoping that it was Sakura calling to tell him how she changed her mind.

"Sakura?" he greeted quickly.

"**_Mr. Li?"_**

He blinked. "Yes, who is this?"

"**_This is Dr. Yang. I have tried to reach your sisters, but haven't succeeded. I'm calling about your mother. She is at the hospital. She is gravely ill, worse than usual. I think you should come."_**

Syaoran felt like he couldn't breathe. Gravely ill? _I think you should come . . ._

That only meant one thing: There was a chance his mother was going to die.

- -

Syaoran stared at his mother, resting on the hospital bed the next day. He wondered where all his sisters were, but only briefly. If they weren't here in the hospital, that only meant that they had gone out of town, and currently couldn't be reached.

It had been nine years since he last saw his mother, and to his surprise she still looked the same, although her skin was a little more waxy. Her hair was still the shiny black, making him suspect that she dyed it, and her face was virtually free of any wrinkles, except for the crow's feet at the edges of her closed eyes. Machines hummed, needles in his mother's flesh.

The doctor informed him that she had collapsed in her home, barely able to breathe, fever making her weak. Then, when she arrived at the hospital, she had had a major seizure.

Worry knotted in his stomach, and he wondered if this would be the last time he ever saw her alive.

Her eyes suddenly fluttered open, and she looked at him. "Xiao-Lang?" She questioned softly, staring at him as if he was a mirage. Hell, could he blame her? He has never before come to her when she was ill.

"Hi, mother" he said, walking over to the side of her bed, and kneeling beside it. "How are you?" He murmured, grasping her hand.

She laughed softly. "Fine." She looked him over, her upper body propped up on the bed. Her eyes were wide with amazement and surprise. "My goodness, how handsome you are . . . How long has it been? Nine years . . ." With her free hand she ran a hand on his face. She suddenly frowned. "You look like you haven't had any sleep."

"I haven't. I've been awake for the past twenty-four hours. I was worried sick when your doctor called and told me that this has been the worst it has been. He said he had tried calling Fuutie and the others first."

"Oh, I sent them all away with their husbands and children. All of them traveled out of Hong Kong. I got so tired of the way they were flocking around me I told them they better take some kind of trip away from Hong Kong before they make me mad." She sighed and smiled.

He couldn't really share her amusement. "Mother, they told me you collapsed with a fever. If you were ill, why were you walking around?"

"Oh, posh, I wasn't that sick, son. I felt a little woozy, yes, but I was tired of being treated as if I couldn't do things on my own."

"If you have a fever, you shouldn't be doing anything on your own. In fact, none of my sisters should have left you alone."

"My fever wasn't bad when they left yesterday. They were to return in a few days, and I didn't feel like bothering them."

He rubbed his thumb over her fragile skin. "How often do you get sick, mother?"

She sighed. "Ten to thirteen times a year, I estimate."

"Mother! Why didn't hadn't Fuutie or any of the others call me and tell me that you were getting sick so often? Or at least tell me every time you get sick."

"Would you have come?" She asked softly.

He quickly nodded. "Of course."

"The truth, son."

He stared into her eyes and lowered his head with shame. "No."

"I figured as much. Besides, I wouldn't have wanted you to smother me. Everyone flounders around me, wondering why I get sick and waiting for when the next illness will strike. It's quite annoying." She then smiled. "But enough about me. Oh, dear, there is so much I want to know. But first things first. How are you and Ms. Kinomoto? You haven't called me about wedding details since the day you told me you were getting married."

He glanced up at her before lowering his head again, this time with hurt. "Mother . . . Sakura left me yesterday."

He looked up when his mother gasped. "Why?"

"She said that she needed more from me, emotionally. She said that me caring for her wasn't enough anymore." He sighed. "She said she loved me, mother, and she said she needed me to love her in return."

Yelan stared at her son, at his lost expression. "And that depresses you? That she loves you?"

"No. What depresses me is that she wants love, and you know that I don't believe in that stuff." He paused and closed his eyes, possibly remembering the moment the geisha revealed her true feelings to him. "But . . . Mother, other women have said they loved me, and all I had felt was annoyance and a desperation to get away. But when Sakura told me that she loved me, I felt . . . happy. I felt like the king of the world, complete, satisfied. I mean, it wasn't until after she left when I realized that I was happy for her loving me. But I only felt it for a second. The next second she was gone, after she told me she loved me, and I felt so lost, remorse." Almost to himself, he said "I wonder why I never noticed . . ." he looked at his mother, and smiled. "She was a geisha, you know."

Yelan smiled. "Oh, a geisha. I have a friend who once was a geisha."

Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I went after her, of course, but she resisted me for about three weeks, saying that I would be a risk to her reputation as a top geisha. But it had felt so nice just being with her, with no sex. We would just talk and laugh."

Yelan smiled. "She resisted you for three weeks? You mean that she didn't want to have sex with you?"

Syaoran grinned, surprised that he wasn't uncomfortable having this type of conversation with his own mother. "Nope. But then she finally asked me if I could take her to bed, and at first I resisted because she . . . Well, it's private, but just know that I wasn't able to resist for long."

"Oh, Xiao-Lang, you should have known right then and there that she loved you when she stopped resisting you." At his confused look, she explained, "A woman who resists to have sex for a long while because she doesn't want to sleep with you, and then finally gives in, is a woman who loves you. She is trusting you with her body because she gave you her heart, because she can no longer resist. She loves you too much to deny what she has learned to want herself."

Syaoran looked down. "Mother . . . I'm so confused. I've never felt a need to commit to a woman until Sakura. I've never cared for a woman the way I care about her, or felt the need to protect someone the way I want to protect her. I keep telling myself that I wanted her to marry me so that I could take her out of the geisha life, that I wouldn't have to share her with any other man, that I wanted her with me for the rest of my life. She's the only woman who I felt such a strong desire to spend the rest of my life with." He sighed. "I just don't know anymore . . ."

Yelan studied her son. "I've always wondered why you didn't believe in love, and I think I now know why."

Syaoran looked at his mother with a frown. "I believe this is going somewhere."

"It is. Now hush up and let me continue. Like I was saying, I think I now know why you don't believe in love. No one has ever told you they loved you when you were young. I've never said it, and I doubt your sisters have, because for some odd reason siblings of different genders usually shy away from saying they love each other unless there is a crisis going on, or unless they say it playfully. And as you grew older, you just didn't believe love existed. When other women said they loved you, you didn't believe them, because love was an illusion to you, and no one could convince you otherwise." She smiled. "Until you fell in love yourself."

Syaoran reeled back with the news. "W-what?"

"You love Sakura, Xiao-Lang." She sighed. "No one has ever given you love, so you didn't give love in return, hiding behind this façade that love didn't exist for you. You knew when the other women proclaimed their love, it was fake, a desperate attempt to keep you around, am I correct?"

Syaoran nodded dumbly.

"But then this young woman enters your life, and you spend time with her, care for her, have a desire to spend the rest of your life with her. When she announces her love, you know, deep down, that it was true love. Don't you?"

Syaoran swallowed. "Yes" he whispered.

"Don't you see, Xiao-Lang? For the first time in your life, someone said she loves you, and she meant it. Someone was giving you love, and now you know that you can give love in return."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He loved Sakura? It was impossible . . . But then, why did he feel the way he did around Sakura? Why was he so hurt over her leaving him? His heart ached, and it felt broken.

His heart did have emotions, he realized. His heart was hurt over Sakura leaving him, and it was breaking because he thought he would never get her back. And if his heart felt these things, that meant it could feel love. That meant love existed.

_That meant he loved Sakura._

"I love her" he said thinly. "Damn, I _love_ her."

Syaoran couldn't believe it. He loved Sakura, and he never thought he could soar so high! He could give Sakura what she wanted, he realized. He could tell her he loved her, truthfully and happily. They had a future together . . .

Yelan nearly chuckled at the look of wonder on her son's face, happiness replacing the sadness he had written all over his face. He looked so much like her husband . . .

"Xiao-Lang" she said, grabbing his chin. He looked at her. "I am so sorry for neglecting you."

She saw hurt flicker in his eyes, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Oh, my son . . . I never meant to hurt you." She sniffled. "Your father died so soon after you were born, and you have his eyes . . . His hair . . . You were his spitting image, and just looking at you reminded me of him. I was so hurt, so concerned and devastated over his loss, that I sent you away as soon as I could, because I wanted to forget your father, and every time I looked at you I couldn't. I just couldn't stand it. Every year, you were growing more and more to look like your father, and every time I felt like a knife was slicing my heart. I couldn't even talk to you without being reminded of your father."

"Is that why, when I returned from boarding school, you kept sending me away?" he asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Yelan nodded. "Yes. Every time I saw you I was reminded of him, and then when you came back to stay, I subconsciously found ways to get rid of you so the pain would go away. And then you finally did go away, permanently, and then I felt a greater sense of loss. You were truly gone, and I was so mad at you, not knowing how ridicules it was because I knew I was the one who drove you away." She sighed. "As soon as I got over my anger, I began to call you. At first you ignored my calls and I knew what I had done was wrong." She put her hands over his. "And then when you finally did begin to accept my calls, you were so cold, so aloof, I felt a need to act the same way. But I truly did want you home, I truly did want to see you, but I knew you wouldn't have come if I asked."

"I think I would have, mother" he admitted softly. "Every time Fuutie or any other of my sisters called and told me you wanted me to come home, I didn't believe it. I needed to hear it from you, to know that you truly wanted me to see you. After years of you sending me away, of avoiding me, the only way I would truly believe that you wanted to see me was if you asked me to see you yourself. But you never did . . . So I never came . . ."

"Oh, my son . . . Do you forgive me? For everything?"

Syaoran smiled. "Of course I forgive you.

Both were silent for a few moments, knowing that this tiny conversation has changed their lives forever.

"All right" Yelan said, drying her eyes. "Now that you know how you feel, get out of here and find your future wife."

He gave her a worried look. "But I should be here with you-"

She shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere. Knowing you are getting married, knowing that you forgive me for what I did, is enough for me to continue living. Besides, I'm pretty sure all your sisters are on their way to see me, because even though they all left Hong Kong, I am confident that none of them have left China."

Syaoran chuckled.

"Now, go on! Go get Sakura!"

"I'm not sure how long it'll take me to find her, so I'm not sure if we'll be able to get married in two weeks the way we were supposed to."

Yelan smiled. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone when you were getting married, just that you found yourself a bride. Besides, this is a good thing. I didn't really think that three weeks were sufficient enough to throw the wedding you deserve, anyways."

Syaoran grinned and stood, kissing his mother's cheek. "Thanks, mother."

Yelan cupped his cheeks. "Xiao-Lang, I do love you. I'm sorry I never told you that while you were growing up."

Still grinning, Syaoran replied, "I love you, too, mother."

"Oh, those are the most beautiful words I have ever heard" Yelan stated, her eyes shining. "Now go and get Sakura, and don't come back without her, got it?"

Syaoran nodded. "Got it."

AN: Ta-da! That's it. I worked extremely hard on this chapter. It was a little more complicated than what I realized it would be. Oh well. Hopefully it came out great, and hopefully it was worth the wait (funny, I always say that at the end of every chapter lately, don't I?) Please review! Pretty, pretty, pretty please? Every review still counts!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, so I hope that all of you forgive me for the very late chapter twelve. This has been one of my most enjoyable stories to write, mainly because of the simplicity of it. And I think the improvement of my writing was shown through this story as well, although I know I still have a lot of work to do when it comes to my writing techniques.

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews. I never thought this story would be so popular! Well, enough chitchat and let's get to the story.

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me._

Geisha Girl

Chapter Twelve

Sakura entered her apartment, tired and cranky and depressed on a sunny Saturday afternoon, the contrast making her want to scream with frustration. She just got rejected for another job. Why were people so narrow-minded? The only words that escape her mouth were "I used to be a geisha" and the employer would immediately reject her, most likely thinking that she used to be a prostitute, just like thousands of other people do.

Maybe she should just be stripper. She knew she could easily get a job at a strip club.

She frowned. What was _wrong_ with her? Thinking of such things . . .

She removed her sandals and, barefooted, walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of water. She was doing good, financial-wise, so far. It's been about a month since that dreadful day when she had decided to leave Syaoran, and she had a sufficient amount of money in her account that had allowed her to find a nice, tiny apartment- two bedrooms, one bath- and she had been able to find some furniture at discount stores and garage sales, although she did have enough money to buy a few new pieces of furniture, such as a bed. She couldn't afford to buy all new furniture until she got a job, but, damn it, no one would hire her! Her money would probably last a few more months, and she needed to have a job before all her money ran out.

Especially with her pregnant.

She placed a hand over her belly. After not getting her period when she was supposed to, she had taken three pregnancy tests, and all of them had been positive. She had gone to doctor just to make sure, and it was confirmed. Sakura knew she must have gotten pregnant after the day of having that violent fight with Leiko. No way could she still be pregnant if it had happened before then.

Now she was being hit hard with morning sickness, and odd cravings. She sighed, leaning against her counter. She knew she should tell Syaoran. He was the father, and had a right to know about the baby growing inside of her. But she just couldn't tell him, at least not this soon. She was still too depressed, too in love with him. She needed to ensure that when she told him, she wouldn't break down and cry or lose control. Besides, Syaoran probably wouldn't care about the child anyway, and Sakura didn't know if she would feel comfortable having her child being raised around him. She wanted her child to know that she or he was loved, and if Syaoran couldn't provide that love, well then Sakura will refuse to let her baby anywhere near him. She could take care of her child alone. The second bedroom could be the perfect nursery for the baby.

Someone knocked on her door and she walked towards it, sipping her water. She unlocked it and opened it.

"Saku-"

She sputtered her water, spraying it all over her unsuspecting visitor. The bottle fell from her fingers, spilling it all over their legs, but she didn't care as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She leaned back against it, her breathing labored, hands on her chest as she tried to calm down the beating of her heart.

"Sakura, open the door."

What was Syaoran doing here? How did he find her?

As if reading her mind, he said "I tracked you down through realtors and advertisements and I hired a PI."

She bit her lip. What did he want?

"Please go away" she called, and she almost winced when her voice came out wobbly. "I-I don't want to see you."

"Liar."

Tears burned her eyes. Hasn't she cried enough over him? Why couldn't she just stop loving him already?

"Please, just go away."

"Sakura, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

She said nothing, merely hugged herself as he continued speaking. "Sakura . . . Sakura you don't know how much you leaving me has affected me. I have never felt so lost, or so alone, until you walked away, giving me back your ring and making it clear that I couldn't give you the one thing you wanted, the one thing that you deserved. You saying you love me was the most satisfying thing I have ever heard. It felt right, made me feel like I was on top of the world. But you're right. You do deserve more than just me caring for you, that you needed more than what I was offering." There was a pause. "Sakura, I can give you what you deserve . . . I love you."

Sakura gasped. "What?" she whispered, her heart pounding harder than before.

"You taught me that love existed, that it was possible for one to feel this emotion, that it wasn't an illusion. Damn it, Sakura, I love you so much it hurts, and I know that's corny and predictable, but it's the truth. I made up as many excuses as I could to deny that I had fallen in love with you, saying to myself that I just care for you, that I just wanted to protect you from Totsuda and that's why I wanted to marry you. But now I know I wanted to marry you because I love you. I want you back Sakura so we could spend the rest of our lives together. I'm not just saying that because I have a bruised ego, because I don't have a bruised ego, only a bruised heart. And only you can make my heart feel better. So please, sweetheart, open the door."

Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe, her eyes wide and brimming with her unshed tears. He loved her? Was it possible that the man she loved, loved her in return? It couldn't be. He had so many beautiful women surrounding him, who had been more willing to sleep with him. And she was just an ex-geisha girl. But then, why had he tracked her down? Probably a bruised ego, but he just said that he didn't have a bruised ego, and even if he did, that wouldn't have been enough for him to say he loved her, would it?

"Baby? Please open the door . . . Please . . ."

She touched her stomach. Baby. The baby's father tracked her down, and was here proclaiming his love. Maybe her baby could have a real family, with both parents loving him or her. That was if he truly did love her . . .

But something in her believed him. Something in her just knew that every word that left his mouth was true. That something was what made her unlock her door and open it slowly.

He stood there, a solemn expression on his handsome face, wearing a buttoned-down T-shirt and jeans that molded his hard, muscled thighs, his masculinity clearly revealed through his powerful body. He has never looked so beautiful to her.

"Do you really love me?" She whispered, needing to know for sure, needing to know that this was truly happening to her.

He nodded. "I do. I love you, Sakura, and I always will."

She let out a sob and threw herself at him, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her against him, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" she whispered.

"And I love you" he whispered back. Hearing him say the words she has longed to hear for weeks was the most precious and beautiful moment she had ever experienced. He pulled her slightly back, framed her face with his hands, and kissed her, and they both poured their love into their kiss.

He broke the kiss and breathlessly said "I love you, Kinomoto Sakura, for everything you are. You are my sun, my world, my universe. Without you I'm nothing. I want you to be the mother of my children. I hadn't done it properly the last time I asked this, and even now I should be down on my knee but-"

Sakura's eyes shined seeing him take out the ring she had given back to him from his pocket. The diamond shone in the sunlight. "Will you marry me?" he murmured softly.

"Oh, yes" she whispered, and she smiled as he slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Never take it off."

She shook her head. "Never" she agreed, and she drew him into her apartment, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He followed, closing the door behind him with his foot. They wrestled out of their clothing. She broke the kiss to remove her shirt, leaving her upper body bare, since she wore no bra, before kissing him again. Frustrated with the buttons on his shirt, she tore it open, sending buttons flying. She removed his shirt, and ran her hands over his bare upper body, his muscles rippling under her hands.

Syaoran unbuttoned her pants as they stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. He slid down her pants and underwear before cupping her bottom and lifting her. She raised her bare legs and wrapped them around him, completely naked. She felt feverish, fire spreading all over her body as she impatiently waited for him to unzip his pants.

Her breathe caught as she felt his flesh slowly enter her, her womanhood accommodating him easily. He groaned, and she knew he missed making love to her just as much as she missed making love to him.

"I can't be patient, not this first time" he whispered, beads of sweat breaking out across his forehead, his eyes fiercely narrowed as he entered her to the hilt.

She shook her head. "I don't want you to" she whispered. "Love me, Syaoran, love me . . ." She mumbled before kissing him, and he moved swiftly inside her, his thrusts driving deep and hard, her back thumping against the wall, but she didn't care.

She writhed to match his thrusts, and she dug her nails into his back as she climaxed fast and hard, moaning into his mouth, and shuddering in his arms.

A moment later he buried his face into her neck as he gave one final thrust and let himself go, hot little cries muffled into her neck as his orgasm rushed through him.

Her apartment was then quiet except for their heavy breathing. Sakura ran her hand through his hair as he trembled, calming him down.

Voice muffled, he muttered "I forgot to take off my shoes and my pants are now resting around my ankles."

She laughed softly, still a little breathless. It was several minutes before he moved, lifting his head away from her neck and staring at her, his face filled with possessiveness and satisfaction. "You drive me crazy, Ms. Kinomoto Sakura" he murmured, still inside her.

"I think that's the same thing you said to me the first time we made love" she said, smiling.

"I did? Oh, well. That only proves that it's the truth." He captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss, one that aroused both of them gradually. "Do you want to try the bed, now?" he softly asked against her lips, his sex hard and snug inside her

"Why not?" She managed to say, and with a strained chuckle he stumbled them both into her bedroom.

- -

Sakura's head rested on his chest, her finger making invisible shapes on his hard stomach as his own fingers ran up and down her back, her blanket over their naked bodies.She has never felt so happy in her life.

"I'm pregnant" she suddenly announced, figuring that she might as well tell him now. "It's confirmed."

His hand stilled on her back, along with the rest of his body. A moment later a cry of surprise escaped pass her lips when he rolled her on her back, getting on top of her. A smile was on his lips.

"You're carrying my baby?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

She nodded, smiling as well. "Yup. And, damn it, your child is asking for the most oddest food combinations I have ever seen."

Syaoran chuckled. "We Li's are always willing to try something new and crazy." He ran his hand over her slim belly, imagining her all swollen with his first child. "You know, I'm not surprised I got you pregnant. We didn't use protection at all that first week we were engaged-"

"That's because you said that it didn't matter, considering that I might have already gotten pregnant the first time we made love."

"True, true, but just in case it hadn't been that first time, we at least know what week our child was conceived." He gave her a crooked grin. "I can just imagine a mini-Sakura running around."

"Oh, really? I can imagine a mini-Syaoran, driving me crazy."

"Or maybe we'll have both. Twins do run in my family, you know."

Sakura giggled. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle two of your children at the same time."

"Ah, don't worry, I'll be there to help you if we do get twins."

Syaoran caressed her face, his face suddenly serious. "You don't know how worried I was getting each day for the past month when I couldn't find you. I was getting frustrated, getting mad, but I wasn't going to give up on you. I didn't care how high my frustration levels rose; I was going to find you if it was the last thing I do."

"You were that determined?" She asked softly.

"Hell, yes. The day after you left me, I had to go to Hong Kong because my mother grew ill again, worse than before, and my sisters couldn't be reached. That's when I realized I loved you, and that's when I knew I had to find you. The first week I tried to find you on my own, but with work and everything I couldn't do it, so that's when I hired a Private Investigator to help me out. He finally saw you yesterday walking from a store, and he followed you here. He gave me the address and I rushed here as soon as I could. No one except those who witnessed our little show a month ago knows that we had broken up. I made sure every single one of them stayed quiet, because I was going to find you and that when I did I would make sure you get engaged to me again." He moved her bangs away from her forehead. "You were just too precious to me to give up on."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you found me. I was so depressed, so lonely." She sighed. "I missed you so bad, and everyday I had to prevent myself from calling you. When I found out I was pregnant, I knew I would have to tell you, but I wanted to have control over myself during that time so that I wouldn't cry and beg for you to take me back. I just couldn't be with you unless you loved me. "

"And I do, Sakura. I love you with all my heart."

She nodded. "I know. And I'm so glad." She tilted her head to the side. "Did you resolve your issues with your mother?"

"Yeah. We had a mother-son moment, and resolved our issues." He frowned down at her. "My mother told me not to return to Hong Kong unless I brought you back with me."

She blinked. "What? Why?"

"Because Hong Kong is where we are getting married. I just have way too many relatives to ship over here for my wedding. However, it is up to you where we shall live. We could stay here, in Japan, or we could live in my little mansion that I have in Hong Kong."

"You have a mansion?"

"Yeah. It's vacant now, because I have never lived there. My father left it to me when he died, changing his will to my favor as soon as he learned that my mother was carrying a boy, or so my sisters tell me. He owned three different mansions, one in which he gave to my mother, one he gave to all my sisters, and one he gave to me." He frowned. "I never did think it fair that he left me so much money, or a mansion to have alone while all four of my sisters share one mansion. I'm going to divide the money evenly soon, the way my father should have." He nuzzled her temple. "So do you know where you want to live?"

"I don't care, so long as I'm with you."

Syaoran stayed quiet, trying to figure out a way to reveal to her about her family. He stared into her eyes, wondering what she'll say to his confession. He sighed, deciding to just tell her bluntly. "Your father works for me now, and I have his address."

To his surprise, she only smiled. "I know. I accidentally had taken one of your jackets when I left and I found his address. I didn't know he was under your employment, though."

"You're not mad?"

She shook her head. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I said I didn't want to see them, so I understand."

Syaoran didn't want to tell her about Touya, though, since she didn't know she had a brother. He felt like it wasn't his place, so he said "Did you see them? Or call them?"

She sighed, her eyes becoming sad. "No. I couldn't bring myself to. I just- I just didn't want to hear their voices."

"Do you want to know why they sold you?"

"Yes. I want to know why they chose money over me. But I'm scared of what they'll say . . ."

He looked down at her scared and worried expression. "I wouldn't mind if we invited them to our wedding Sakura, if they have valuable reasons for giving you up. I think you should talk to them in order to find out if they do have valuable reasons."

She bit her lip. "I don't know . . ."

He cupped her cheek. "It'll do you a world of good, sweetheart, if you talk to them. I know you have all this anger and hurt buried, and I think you should talk to them so you could finally unbury it, and get some closure."

She said nothing.

"We don't have to go right away, only when you feel ready, okay?"

She nodded but in a worried tone said "What if I never feel ready?"

"You will. Just know that I'll be there with you, okay? I'll be there to support you."

She hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck. "Thanks" she whispered.

She ended up feeling ready sooner than either of them expected.. After much thinking, she felt that she could see them the next day.

Syaoran drove her to their house, a house that was so different than the one they used to have when she was a little girl. She clenched her hands on her lap, her heart pounding heavily against her chest. The car seemed stuffy, and she felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. She has never felt so nervous in her life, and all she was going to do was speak to her parents.

Syaoran parked the car in front of the house and stared at her. He grasped one of her hands, feeling it clammy. "Everything will be all right, Sakura."

"I don't know if I could do this . . ."

"You can. You're strong."

She placed a hand over her belly. "I feel nauseated."

"The baby? Or is it just nerves?"

"Either. Both." She took a deep breathe. "All right, let's get this over with."

Together they got out of the car and walked up the driveway, one of his hands on her back while he touched her arm with the other. She fiddled with her engagement ring. They reached the door, but she didn't have the nerve to knock, so Syaoran did it for her.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity and she froze when the door suddenly opened. She blinked, staring at the man who seemed oddly familiar. Had they gone to the wrong house?"

"Surprised you're here, Kinomoto" Syaoran stated. "I thought you lived in downtown."

Sakura looked at her fiancée, confused. She then looked at the man. "Kinomoto?" She questioned. Was this an uncle or cousin she never knew of?

The tall man looked at her, and then she suddenly realized why he looked familiar. He was the same man she bumped into a month ago at Dynasty. He seemed to remember her as well, because his eyes flared wide.

"I remember you." He then looked at Syaoran. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Mr. Kinomoto and his wife?" Syaoran asked, ignoring the inquiry from Touya.

"They are here. What do you want with them?"

"Please" Sakura said softly. "May we see them?"

Touya's gaze returned to the young woman. "Who are you? His mistress?"

"Watch what you say about my fiancée, Kinomoto" Syaoran growled, tensing up and getting ready to tear the man's head off.

"Oh, so this is your fiancée . . ." Touya tilted his head. "She's too pretty for you."

"Touya? Who is it?"

Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe. She watched as a beautiful woman came up to stand next to the tall man, and she knew it was her mother. Nadeshiko hadn't really changed, even though it's been fifteen years since she last saw her. Her hair was black and long, as long as Sakura's, and her emerald eyes looked curiously at all three of them.

"Just Li and his fiancée." Touya looked at his mother, and then glanced at the young lady standing beside Li. It hit him right there the resemblance between his mother and this young woman. Not only did they have the same eyes, but some facial features were the same, and their body types roughly the same as well.  
It couldn't be . . . Could it?

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She was stiff, standing straight. "Go on, sweetie" he urged, deliberately not calling her by her name. "I'm right here with you."

Sakura looked at him, and seeing his support gave her the strength to look at her mother straight in the eyes and say: "My name . . . I'm Sakura. Kinomoto Sakura. I'm your daughter."

Time seemed to freeze the moment those words left her mouth. Both Touya and Nadeshiko stilled at her words.

"S-Sakura?" Nadeshiko whispered.

She nodded, her hand clenching Syaoran's. "Yes. It's me."

A sob escaped her mother's lips, and she placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes shimmering. "Sakura . . . _My _Sakura . . ." Hands outstretched, she rushed forward and engulfed her daughter into her embrace, catching Sakura off-guard. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been a hug, or tears. Did she regret giving her away?

Sakura shakily raised her hands, and hugged her back. At first it was a detached hug, as if they were strangers, but then Sakura gave in and hugged her mother fiercely, her body shaking as she tried to control her sobs, while her mother openly cried, caressing her hair.

Syaoran smiled slightly, touched at the reunion, reminding him of when he reunited with his own mother.

Sakura's eyes, which were closed, opened when she heard footsteps, and through blurry eyes she saw her father. Tall, auburn hair that had tinges of gray, and glasses perched on his nose, Sakura recognized him instantly.

Fujitaka looked at Touya, somewhat concerned over seeing his wife sobbing uncontrollably and hugging someone. He looked at his son. "What's wrong?"

Before Touya could answer, Nadeshiko broke away and turned, hearing her husband's words. "Fujitaka, look. I-It's Sakura. S-she's here, she's okay . . ." Nadeshiko turned back to her daughter and cupped her tear-stained cheeks. "Our Sakura . . ."

Fujitaka looked at the young woman as his wife moved behind her, holding onto her shoulders. He blinked, something like happiness bursting inside of him. "Sakura?" he questioned, unsure, not daring himself to believe to it was his daughter, alive and grown-up.

"Daddy . . ." She whispered, taking a step forward, before stopping herself, as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to hug him.

So he outstretched his arms, and his daughter took the invitation, throwing herself at him, and he caught her, embracing her, tears of happiness blurring his vision. His daughter was home. His daughter was _alive_. After years of wondering, after years of not knowing what happened to her, she had returned.

"Oh, my child" he whispered into her hair. "My baby girl . . ."

Touya walked over to Syaoran, a little emotional and unsure over what to do, for his little sister didn't even know he existed . . . Did she?

"Does she know who I am?" he questioned lowly, his voice shaky.

Syaoran shook his head. "It wasn't my place to tell. It's yours."

Touya nodded dumbly, as he stared at his parents engulfing the young woman. He hadn't been given the chance to become attached to his baby sister, so he wasn't overly emotional the way his parents were, but something in him rejoiced over the fact that his sister was okay, and he could finally get to know her.

It was several minutes later when Fujitaka realized that they were still partially outside. Hugging his daughter, he told everyone to come in so that they can talk some more in the living room.

Knowing that her parents would each want to sit next to her, Syaoran sat in a couch next to Touya, while Sakura sat on the other couch in between her parents, neither of them letting go of her hand.

"My goodness, you look so much like your mother" Fujitaka commented, his voice still wobbly.

Sakura smiled and sniffled. "Thank you . . ."

He looked at Syaoran. "How long did you know that I was her father?"

"About a month and a half now" he replied. "I didn't realize you were her father until one of my associates told me that the Ks in your company name stood for Kinomoto."

"How were you sure I was her father?"

"I just . . . Knew. Actually, it didn't even occur to me that you might not have been her father."

"That's why you asked me for his address" Touya spoke, finally putting the pieces together. "Theirs and mine. So you could bring her over here."

Syaoran nodded, and he caught his fiancée's eye. She was looking at Touya, wondering who he was. "I think you should introduce yourself, now" he suggested.

Touya looked at Sakura, and suddenly he grew nervous. His hands grew sweaty, his baby sister looking at him. He was a stranger to her. He smiled. "Sakura, I'm Touya. I'm . . . your older brother."

Sakura's face blanked, completely shocked at what she just heard A brother? She has a _brother_? But her parents never told her anything about a brother! She looked at her parents, her eyes ping-ponged between them.

Nadeshiko's eyes were still red when she said, in a thick voice, "We never told you about having a brother because we were so poor back then, and we knew that you would want to see him if you ever knew about Touya. You see, we had sent Touya to his uncle's when he was born. At first, we would see him every month before you were born so that he would know who his parents were. His uncle was nice enough to show him pictures everyday of us so that he would know his parents were, and, thank goodness, he did know who we were."

"But then you were born" Fujitaka continued "And we just didn't have the heart to send you away. We couldn't give up another child. At first, we would take you with us on our trips to see your brother when you were a baby, so he knew he had a sister, but money grew tight, and trips to see him became too expensive. As you grew older, we just couldn't tell you about him because it became apparent that you had both me and your mother wrapped around your little fingers. We knew you would want to go see your brother if you knew about him, and we would have given in without a doubt. But then we wouldn't have afforded other things like food or water. You were just so young that you didn't understand about our money problems. So we kept quiet, making you feel like you were an only child."

"I understood, of course" Touya stated. "My uncle would constantly remind me that my parents had money problems and couldn't see me anymore until they had enough money."

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, we were so proud, not wanting anyone's charity" Nadeshiko answered.

Sakura looked down at her lap, not believing this. "If you couldn't give up another child, then why did you give me away when I was eight?" She asked softly, and her voice cracked, looking at her father and then her mother.

"Give you away?" Fujitaka cupped her cheek. "Sweetheart, you were kidnapped."

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You were kidnapped. The day you were taken away was the day your mother and I had gone to get your brother. I had gotten a promotion at work, and was earning much more money, enough so that I could bring your brother home."

"And I had gotten hired at a food mart so I would have been earning money as well" her mother stated.

"We left you with a neighbor, remember?"

Yes, she remembered. A woman who had been so nice and kind, and took care of her on that dreadful day.

Fujitaka sighed. "When we got home, you were gone. We asked the neighbor about you and she said that a relative had come to collect you. The only relative we had was Touya's uncle. We then knew, without a doubt, that you had been taken from us."

Sakura blinked back tears. She had been kidnapped . . . She hadn't been sold . . . "It was that man that came to see us a couple of weeks before I was taken" she whispered. "He came and said that you guys had sold me, that you knew what he had been saying was true, and that you wanted me to have a brand new life."

"I didn't trust that man from the start" Nadeshiko stated. "He was smitten by you, Sakura, and was entranced by your eyes. He said that if we sold you we would get a hefty amount of money. When you were taken from us, we had a hunch it was him." She smiled sadly. "We looked everywhere for you, we had even gone to the police. But then years went by . . . And we just lost all hope."

"When you built up your company" Syaoran suddenly spoke "Why didn't you use resources to find her?"

"It had taken me several years after she was kidnapped for me to build K and K Corps, with the help of my son and several investors who had been interested in my business plan. By then, I just didn't know where to start. I didn't know where she was, or even if she was out of the country. It was a cold case the police didn't want to reopen, especially with no hints or evidence, so there was no hope of ever finding her." Fujitaka smiled. "But she's here now, and I've never felt so happy until today."

Sakura smiled and hugged her father, feeling so reassured that she hadn't been sold away. She then hugged her mother, a happy feeling bubbling inside of her. She even stood up and hugged her brother, although it was awkward, since they didn't know how to act around each other.

They all then just talked about everything. Sakura discussed her life as a geisha, and how she met Syaoran. Her parents finally felt safe enough to let her go and sit beside her fiancé.

"We really would like for you to come to our wedding" Syaoran said. "We are getting married in Hong Kong and we would like your presence there."

Her parents were thrilled. "Oh, we would like nothing more."

Syaoran even relented and decided to invite her brother, figuring that he might as well come too.

"We're not sure of the date, but we discussed it yesterday and want to get married sometime around next month."

"Why so soon?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Uhh . . . Because if we had the wedding any later, I don't think I'll still be slim."

It took her family several moments of silence before it finally hit them. They finally congratulated the both of them on the coming baby.

Later that night, her parents insisted that they stay over for the night in one of their guest bedrooms. Their house was large, with four bedrooms and two baths. Sakura wondered why they got a house so big, but she figured that if they get a tiny house then it would remind them of when they were poor.

Together, in the guest bedroom, Syaoran kissed her shoulder as they lay on the king-sized bed in the darkened room. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Happy, relieved that they didn't give me away." She turned around in his embrace to look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding them."

He grinned. "I didn't actually find them. It was just a twist of fate that I was going to take over their company. So if you want to thank someone, thank the fates."

"Thank you" she said, looking at the roof, as if thanking the fates at wherever they were, and they laughed.

"I love you, Kinomoto Sakura" he whispered.

"And I love you, Li Syaoran" she whispered back, and they kissed.

- -

Their wedding day came on a bright, cloudless sunny day in September. Sakura walked down the aisle in the church, her white, silk wedding dress clinging to her. Everyone admired her off-the-shoulder collar dress, the sleeves covering her arms. The train was long, trailing behind her along with her veil, which was attached to the tiara that rested on her head. Her hair was loose, hanging near her hips.

The church was crowded with people she had just met, and who she instantly adored. She passed by her family, and she smiled at them, loving them all, and they smiled back. Syaoran's mother gave her a beaming smile when Sakura looked at her, and the shining in her eyes told Sakura that Yelan was happy for this day to arrive, and that she was thankful to her for making her son happy. Sakura had met her not so long ago, but she knew that she will always love her mother-in-law almost as much as she loved her own mother. Zen grinned at her when she passed by him, and she thanked him for having introduced her to Syaoran.

Her father walked her down the aisle, and Sakura looked at her bridesmaids, Syaoran's sisters. They all smiled at her. Mrs. Tokumatsu was her maid of honor, a woman who Sakura became fast friends with, and they smiled at each other. As she got closer to the alter, she glanced at the four groomsmen, all of Syaoran's brother-in-laws, and standing next to her husband-to-be was Mr. Tokumatsu, the best man, smiling at her.

As she reached the alter, her eyes finally landed on Syaoran, handsome in his white tux, patiently waiting for her.

Her father kissed her cheek before letting her go, and she gave her bouquet of French Lace flowers to her maid of honor before clasping her hands with Syaoran's and facing him before the minister.

Syaoran smiled at her, his breathing steady, his heart bursting with love. Looking at her, he was eternally grateful to her for loving him, because it was that love that had helped him learn that love really did exist. And when she smiled as the ceremony began, he knew he would never stop loving her.

He will always be her man, and she will always be his geisha girl.

AN: That's it for chapter twelve. How was it? Oh my God, just the epilogue is next and that's it! I'm gonna miss writing this story, but all good things must come to an end, right? Oh well, please review! And I'll update the epilogue as soon as I can, hopefully sooner than I have done with my other chapters. Ta-ta for now!


	13. Epilogue

AN: Oh my God, please, please, _please _forgive me! I swear I did not mean to wait so long to upload this for you guys. I was all prepared to give it to you maybe a few days after I uploaded the last chapter. I am so sorry! Forgive me, please!

Okay, here is the Epilogue, hence the real end of the story. This has been a great story to write, and I must admit that I got more reviews than I anticipated. At the risk of sounding arrogant and too full of myself, I think I improved on my writing skills- drastically.

Oh well, this is for you guys!

_Rated: M for Mature do to sexual content and language._

_Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to Clamp. Plot and original characters of this story belongs to me_

Geisha Girl

Epilogue

Sakura gasped as she fell back on the bed, the contraction making her nearly scream. Sitting on the hospital bed, she let out a scream anyways, using one hand to hold onto her round belly, as if the touch would calm down the pain.

"S-Sakura? You're h-hurting my hand-"

"Damn it, shut up! This is your fault" She hissed at her husband.

Syaoran shut his mouth obediently, deciding to just endure the pain in his hand silently rather than piss Sakura off even before. Damn, only labor can turn his sweet, lovable, gentle wife into a cuss. He winced when she tightened her hold on his hand, and he bit his tongue before letting out a yell of pain.

"Oh, God, get them out! Get them out, get them out, _get them out_!" She shrieked, glaring at her husband, as if he was supposed to do something.

"What? I can't do any- Ouch!" he winced again when she squeezed his hand even harder. He knew she did that on purpose. "Sakura, don't you think if I could do something, I would have done it already?" he asked, his voice strained.

"What you could have done is not get me pregnant. If you hadn't touched me I wouldn't be in this situation. Damn it, you love seeing me in pain, don't you? You _like_ me screaming with all this pain!"

He sighed and reached out his hand, his good, free hand, to touch her face, to reassure her, but she slapped his hand, and then took a swipe at his head, her palm striking above his ear.

"_Son of a-" _he swallowed the last word and touched his head. Damn, she got him good. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't touch me. You touching me is what got us in this situation in the first place" she hissed, although she still clutched at his turning-numb hand.

Syaoran frowned. She was such a different person during labor. He then glared at the couple of nurses and doctor, who were running around the delivery room. "Damn it, why won't you deliver the babies already!" he growled, just as his wife let out another scream of pain.

"She's not fully dilated" the doctor answered.

Sakura moaned "Syaoran, I need my music. I need my soothing music."

"But, Sakura we don't have the CD-"

"_I want my soothing music!" _She screamed.

"All right!" he exclaimed, not wanting her to swipe at him again. "_Little sunshine, you bright up the room . . ._" he began to sing, and he knew he was singing it horribly, but Sakura seemed to feel better with hearing the words. It was humiliating, but he would do anything for his wife.

When he finished she glared at him. "I hate you" she hissed.

He scowled. He just sang a song for her, was enduring the pain in his hand, and all she could say was 'I hate you'? He knew it was the contractions talking, but a 'thank you' would have been nice.

He opened his mouth to say something but she screamed as another contraction struck, clutching his hand, and he nearly screamed along with her. "Fuck" he hissed.

"Oh, God, I hate these contractions! I shouldn't be having contractions!"

"These contractions are normal, babe" He said, his voice full of pain. "You should know that."

"Normal? _Normal?_ You try having these babies, and let's see if you feel the same way!" She bellowed. "You are not touching me again after this, got it? I don't care how horny you get, we are never having sex again!"

Syaoran was seriously thinking the same thing.

But then again, hadn't he felt the same way when she was in labor with their first two kids?

He nearly smiled, remembering when she had their first child fourteen years ago, a daughter they had named Ayame. Being her first pregnancy, she had screamed far worse than this one, never having felt such pain before. Syaoran, who had never in his entire life seen an actual baby be born, had fretted and worried the moment her water had broke. Every time she had screamed, his anxiety level rose, thinking that something was wrong even though the doctors had kept reassuring him that everything was all right. When it was all over, Ayame had been wrapped in a pink blanket, and he had held his very first child throughout the whole night. Three years after Ayame came their son, Toshi. He had been easier than their daughter, and although Sakura had screamed with the pain, their son had slipped out from her body with ease. Syaoran knew the moment he made eye contact with his son, staring at eyes that showed signs of resembling his own, they would have a bond no one would be able to break.

For each pregnancy, while he had been enduring the same kind of pain he was enduring now, he had vowed he would never touch her again. Of course, after the six weeks of no sex, and after the doctor gave the okay, he had completely forgotten about his oath and tumbled her into bed.

They had been content with their two kids, until he got her pregnant again nine months ago. Contrary to what she was saying, it wasn't his fault she was in this much pain. It was her fault for had handing him a condom that tore. Although it was probably his fault that she was going to be delivering twin girls, since he was the one that had twins running in the family.

This pregnancy had been the toughest for all of them. She had been more moody, making everyone tip-toe around her because she would either easily burst into tears or easily get angry. In other words, anything _he_ did, it wasn't satisfying. Ayame and Toshi she loved, happy to have their company, while his company had been irritating and unwelcome. She had yelled at him constantly, glared at him more often than not, and even once threw a plate at him because he had refused to take her to Jamaica when she was eight months pregnant- after all, it was highly recommended that she not fly during that time.

Hell, he had been lucky he had been allowed to sleep in the same bed with her!

And all the cravings . . . Several had been so nasty, like sardines dripped in fudge and ketchup, topped with bacon. Even now he shuddered just thinking about it.

- -

Another scream was heard from the other side of the swinging doors, and the people who sat in the waiting room all sighed.

A young fourteen-year-old girl with auburn hair couldn't help but giggle when a 'Somebody do something' came right after the scream. Her amber eyes twinkled with mirth, knowing it was her father.

"Man, I never heard mom or dad scream so much" the eleven-year-old boy muttered next to her. "At one time" he added.

Ayame looked at her little brother. "They probably screamed this much when we were born. Or, at least, mom had."

Toshi frowned, his own amber eyes flying over to look at his uncle. "Is that true, uncle Touya?" he asked, running a hand through his chestnut hair.

Touya snickered. "Oh yes. She screamed at your father like there was no tomorrow."

Fujitaka smiled, looking at his wife. "Do you think Syaoran will faint again?" he mused.

Nadeshiko couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I don't think so. I think he has the hang of it now." She sighed, knowing that Yelan would have wanted to be here. Unfortunately, a year ago she had gotten ill, which immediately had turned into pneumonia. A week after getting sick she had died in her sleep.

Syaoran had been so torn up over the death, but with the help of everybody, he got through it, saying that he was at least glad that his mother and him had made up for all the years they had lost.

Nadeshiko knew her daughter was happy with her husband, both of them living in a nice house a little outside of Tokyo, raising their two kids. She still thanked the heavens for bringing back her daughter, for allowing her to be a part of this.

Another scream came, and she sighed, knowing exactly how it felt like to be in labor.

- -

"All right, Mrs. Li, I need you to start pushing."

Sakura nodded and she pushed, something close to a howl escaping pass her lips. She then fell back, breathing heavily.

"Okay," the doctor said. "I see the head. Push again, Mrs. Li."

And push she did. It took quite a few pushes before their child slipped right out and into the awaiting hands of the doctor.

Syaoran smiled, hearing his daughter cry. But then he paled seeing all the blood and fluids covering her, and he saw just as the doctor cut the umbilical cord.

"If you faint on me again, Syaoran, I swear I will give you a concussion when you wake up" Sakura growled, clutching his hand, seeing how pale his face had become.

Syaoran winced at the pain, but he was also slightly embarrassed at what she had said, making the doctor smile ruefully at him while the two nurses snickered.

Hell, it wasn't his fault. Seeing all that blood and fluid covering his first two kids when they were infants, hearing Sakura's screams, her clutching his hand in a death grip . . . It had been all too much.

Even now, seeing their brand new daughter, he wanted to pass out, but he swallowed and looked at his wife, trying to smile, but knowing what he was giving her was a grimace. He was not going to faint. He had promised himself on the way to hospital that he would not faint. And, by God, he was going to keep that promise. There was no way he would suffer the humiliation again of passing out.

"Okay, Mrs. Li, time for the second baby. Are you ready?"

"Ready? I've been ready the moment my water broke five hours ago!"

The doctor merely smiled and instructed her to push. Sakura did, determined to get the second baby out as soon as possible.

Much to everyone's surprise, the baby slipped right out on that one push, wailing her heart out at being brought into a new world.

Sakura fell back again on the bed, breathing deeply. Relived that she was no longer in pain, and smiling at hearing her daughters wail as they got cleaned up, she looked at Syaoran and said, after several moments, "You didn't faint this time."

"Well, you did threaten to give me a concussion if I did" His voice was strained, but he smiled. "You did wonderful, darling. Well, now that you are no longer in labor, can you let go of my hand?"

She blinked, and then realized she still clutched his hand. She let it go, and she winced, along with him, when seeing his hand covered with bruises. "I am so sorry" she whispered, touching his hand.

He sighed, studying it. "At least you didn't break it." He then touched his head. "Or my skull."

She could only smile, too exhausted to laugh. "I'm so sorry. For everything. Even for making you sing."

"Anything for you, Sakura, anything for you."

Their daughters were finally brought to them, Syaoran taking hold of one while Sakura got the other. Both were wrapped in pink blankets, and, as if knowing who their parents were, they stopped crying the moment they were in their arms.

They got Sakura's coloring, he noticed, just like Ayame and Toshi. But on top of their heads rested a few curls of chestnut.

And they had emerald eyes. He stared into innocent emerald eyes, and he smiled. "Someone finally has your eyes, Sakura" he murmured, running a finger down his daughter's small cheek.

"It's about time. It wasn't quite fair that both Ayame and Toshi had gotten your eyes."

He glanced up, and he saw the twinkle in his wife's eyes, telling him that she was only kidding. She crooned to the twin she held. "So which one is Kana and which one is Kata?" She asked.

He frowned, wondering which name that they had picked out months ago should belong to which twin. But then he shrugged. "Let's name the first one born Kana, and the second one Kata."

Sakura smiled, and a couple of minutes later their daughters had name bands circled around their tiny wrists. Like when Ayame and Toshi were born, their hearts swelled as they stared into the twin's tiny faces, so vulnerable and depending on them for love and support. Syaoran leaned down and kissed the forehead of the twin he held. He then bent forward and kissed the other twin's forehead.

"And me?" Sakura playfully asked. He grinned and kissed her lips.

"I'm proud of you, Sakura" he whispered, just like he had when their first two children were born. She smiled and relaxed against the bed, continuing to croon to her daughter as Syaoran sat down on the chair beside the bed and did the same.

A couple of minutes after that came Sakura's family, along with her two children. Ayame and Toshi immediately circled their father, looking at one of their new sisters, while Fujitaka, Touya, and Nadeshiko circled Sakura to look at the other twin.

"This is Kana" Syaoran said to his two kids. He nodded at Sakura. "The one your mother has is Kata."

"Ooh, she is so cute!" Ayame squealed, looking at her new baby sister. "I can't wait until she and Kata are older so I could start teaching them all the tricks a girl needs to know to get a boy's attention and a date."

Syaoran frowned. "Tricks? What tricks?" Ayame only smiled at him, making his frown turn into a scowl. "You are not teaching neither Kana or Kata any tricks to getting dates. In fact, _you_ better not be using any tricks to get dates, because you are not dating until you're thirty."

Ayame merely giggled, along with Sakura. Syaoran frowned at both of them.

"Why couldn't they be boys?" Toshi complained. "I already have one sister. That's bad enough." That resulted in a sock from his older sister.

"Oh, but they are so precious" Nadeshiko crooned, taking hold of Kata.

"Yes they are" Fujitaka agreed.

"So are these your last kids?" Touya asked, smiling as he tickled Kata's tiny belly.

"Who knows" Sakura answered, and when she looked at Syaoran, he winked.

Later that night, when it was just Sakura and Syaoran again, they held each other close, Syaoran laying next to Sakura on her bed. The twins were in the hospital nursery, being carefully watched by the staff. Her parents had graciously taken Ayame to their home for the night, since Syaoran was going to sleep over night in the hospital with Sakura. Touya had volunteered to take Toshi to his place so that they could have a boys night out. Syaoran had grumbled, not wanting his son to be alone with that man, but he relented. They respected each other, yes, but they didn't have to like each other.

"Four kids" Syaoran murmured. "I never would have dreamed of having four kids."

"Me neither." Sakura snuggled into his arms. "But I'm happy. I'm sure we'll survive."

Syaoran sighed. "We'll survive waking up at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Mm-hmm . . ."

"We'll survive tantrums when the twins don't get what they want?"

"Yup."

"We'll even survive diaper changes?"

She grinned. "We did those before. We could do it again."

Syaoran sighed again. "All right. We'll survive." He then grinned along with her. "I should have called Tokumatsu and his wife about this new birth."

"Call them later. Besides, they are probably busy trying to control their son.."

Syaoran's grin grew. While Sakura had been pregnant with Ayame, so had Mrs. Tokumatsu, who had a boy named Haruki, born two days before Ayame. This time, the Tokumatsus had done right with their son. He was a sensible, unselfish- although at times rowdy- fourteen-year-old, and he was Ayame's best friend. He frowned. He didn't like the fact that the boy was getting too close to his daughter, but he couldn't order his daughter to stop seeing him, because she'll merely ignore him. Syaoran will just have to make sure Ayame didn't use any of her 'tricks' in order to get a date with the boy.

"Before I forget" Sakura said tiredly, "Haruki asked Ayame out for a date. She said yes, and they are going to the movies this Saturday."

Syaoran scowled. So that's why they giggled earlier! "She's too young to date" he said flatly.

Sakura peeked at him from underneath her lashes. "Even you knew that your daughter and Haruki were close. This first date was expected."

Okay, he admitted silently, it was sort of expected; just not this soon. "But-"

"Syaoran, don't start on that whole 'Ayame is my baby girl' speech. She's a teenager now, not a baby."

"Still . . ." he grumbled. He will always view his first born as his baby.

"And I don't want you following them to the movies, either."

He spoke nothing, because that was exactly what he would have done. God, no book prepared him in watching his baby girl grow up into a woman. And now with Kana and Kata . . . Two more girls he will have to watch grow up into becoming women whom will need his protection from the boys who will surely chase them. God, at least he didn't have to worry about this with Toshi. The girls will be chasing _him._

He briefly thought of Leiko, who was around thirty-three years-old now. She was still living in Australia, according to her parents, because she refused to come back. Apparently, she held a grudge against not only her parents, but also against him and Sakura. Syaoran didn't really care. He hadn't really like Leiko to begin with, anyways.

Zen was retired now, in his sixties, and he had found a woman of his own. They were married for ten years, the longest marriage Zen has had, and probably the one that would last.

Syaoran has no idea what happened to Totsuda, but the last he heard, Totsuda had been arrested for raping three different women. Syaoran was eternally grateful that Sakura hadn't been one of them.

He caressed his wife's hair, thinking of his mother. He missed his mother terribly, the pain still raw even though it's been about a year since she passed. But it was bearable now; knowing that his mother loved him and was probably watching over him helped ease the pain. Besides, after years of hurting over the loss of her husband, his mother was now up there with the father he never knew, but nonetheless would have loved if he hadn't died. His parents were now together, and that made him happy.

He looked down at his wife. "I love you, cherry blossom" he whispered, brushing a kiss on her lips.

Sleepily, she looked at him and said "I love you, too" and then she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled, and closed his eyes. After fifteen years of marriage, their love was still strong. They got into fights, yes, but, they usually ended up having make-up sex afterwards. Hell, make-up sex was the reason why the twins were now born.

Oh, well, he thought. If they ended up having another bundle of joy in the years to come, he would welcome it. He had plenty of love to give away, and without a doubt he knew he would be loved in return.

Without a doubt.

AN: Aw, that's it! Geisha Girl is officially complete! I want to thank all of you for reading this story, for sticking through with it during my long delays of uploading, and thank you for allowing me to enter the waters of writing sex scenes and not back-lashing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

And, I have started another CCS story, along with an original one. I don't know when I'll upload, but at least I'll be coming back!

Once again, thank you, and please review! Ta-Ta for now! Love ya!


End file.
